Fathers, Sons and Daughters
by REIDFANATIC
Summary: Sequel to To Love and Cherish A series of letters from Allie to Willliam Reid spark events that will change Reid and his father's lives forever. Meanwhile Reid's pledge to keep his work and home life separate is put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and no copyright infringement is intended. I do, however, claim ownership of my own original characters.

--------------------------------

William Reid sat on his bunk and shuffled through the letters he'd gotten over the last few months. He pulled out the first one he'd received a short time after Spencer and Allie's wedding. He hadn't recognized the handwriting. He started to reread the letter he'd read many times.

_**Hi there,**_

_**Hi, you don't know me. My name is Allie and Spencer and I just got married. I don't really know what to call you, Mr. Reid, William or Dad. Spencer and I received the card and letter you sent. Thank you for the kind wishes. I think Spencer is still trying to come to terms with your letter. He's been hurt so much in his life so you have to give him time. Do not give up hope. Although it sometimes takes Spencer a while to come around, when he eventually does, he is totally committed. So you may have to wait until he's ready but I can speak from experience that Spencer Reid is worth the wait. I thought I would write to you and if I can smooth things over in any way between you and Spencer, I'll try but he will always be my first concern and we are expecting a baby who will also be my priority.**_

_**I work at the FBI in Questioned Documents. That's where I first met Spencer. I had a report for him and he came to get it. I turned around from my desk and looked into the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen. Your son has the most beautifully radiant smile. I was blown away in that moment and I didn't even know what an amazing guy he was. I know a little of how you feel, I had to make the first move with Spencer because he's very shy. It didn't take me long to be totally in love with him and sometimes I still have to pinch myself to believe he loves me.**_

_**Our wedding was lovely. Spencer said the most beautiful things to me. I love your son so much. It's like he's the other part of myself. I have sent you a couple of pictures, one of the wedding party where you can see Evan's girlfriend Bethany and one of Evan, Spencer and myself. I don't know if you're allowed pictures or not but I thought you might like them.**_

_**Our honeymoon was short and quiet. We didn't have much time because I don't have any vacation right now and missed a lot of work due to my accident and my appendectomy. We went to a small country inn for a couple of days. We just wanted to spend our time with each other without sights to see and timetables to keep. Spencer had a masseuse come the first afternoon to get all the stress from the wedding out of me. It was wonderful. Then he had them bring breakfast in bed for me each morning. The first night we were there we were dining in this little lounge and we were the only ones there. Spencer went to this old jukebox they had there and picked some music and danced with me. Spencer hates to dance because he never learned how and didn't go to any of the dances when he was in school seeing he was so much younger than the other students. He knows I love it and he did it for me. It was so special, but the best part was hearing him say to people, "This is my wife, Allie."**_

_**As I told you, I'm expecting a baby. I'm three months pregnant now and my clothes are just starting to get too tight. At one time Spencer was against ever having children. He was afraid of the possibility of becoming schizophrenic like his mother and passing it on to an innocent child but that threat lessens with each passing day. He was also afraid he would not know how to be a good father because of not having a role model when he was a child. I'm sorry if that hurts you but that's how he felt. Like I said, once he comes around, and he has come around, he's totally committed. He's busy making plans for the baby. He's reading child care books and vows to be the best father he can and I have every faith in him.**_

_**I must say this, with all that's happened between you and Spencer, I should hate you but I can't. I may be angry with you over what my husband has had to endure because of your actions but you are his father and I would not have this wonderful man were it not for you and Mrs. Reid. So, whatever else I may feel about you, for that I am grateful to you.**_

_**I don't think Spencer is ready for regular correspondence so if you want to write back you could send the letters to me at the FBI in Quantico c/o the forensic department. I hope you keep well. Take care of yourself and stay as safe as you can.**_

_**Your daughter-in-law**_

_**Allie**_

---------------------------

Spencer gave Allie his arm to help her out of the SUV. He grabbed her suitcase and went around to the other side of the vehicle to get Joanna who had drifted off to sleep during the ride from the hospital. Allie walked slowly, still uncomfortable from the delivery. "Do you want me to take her honey," she asked, knowing the answer she'd get.

"No, I got her," Reid replied.

Allie was glad they were home. She didn't think Spencer had gotten five hours sleep in the last three days. He was so determined to be a good father that every time Joanna moved he was at the bassinet checking on her. She had told him to go home and the nurses had told him to go home. Mom and Dad and the team had told him to go home but he'd stayed by his wife and daughter's side the entire time.

Allie opened the door to the sound of her mother's voice. "Welcome home sweetheart," she said as Allie climbed the stairs slowly to the main living area. She sat gingerly on a chair in the living room as Spencer put the baby carrier on the coffee table and was about to release the baby when he was pushed out of the way by Joan. "That's fine Spencer, I've got her but I do have something I want you to do for me." Reid looked at her, his eyes questioning. "I want you to go to that bedroom over there," she pointed to his and Allie's room, "And I want you to get some sleep."

"But Joanna might…" he began, only to be cut off by his mother-in-law.

"Uh, uh, uh, no arguments young man. If Joanna needs anything Allie, Lloyd and I are here."

"But Allie, she shouldn't do too much. I don't want her to be overtired."

"That's why Lloyd and I are here," Joan countered. "Don't worry, please go get some sleep."

Spencer stood up, bent and kissed his daughter on the forehead, then crouched in front of Allie. "If you need anything, wake me up okay." Allie nodded and kissed him, begging him to get some sleep. "Okay, okay, I'm going," he said as he headed down the hall to the room he shared with Allie.

------------------------

William opened his second letter looking at the words in the swirling, loopy handwriting he now recognized as that of his daughter-in-law and began to read Allie's words.

_**Hi Dad,**_

_**It feels strange to call someone other than my father that but I'm glad you asked me to. I got your letter and I'm pleased that your sessions with Dr. Raymond are going well and you're delving into your relationships with Evan and Spencer.**_

_**Spencer and I are looking at houses. He feels with the baby coming and my family visiting, that we need a bigger place. He's right, of course. We've seen some nice places but way outside our price range. Spencer is such a smart consumer. He reads everything and knows all the questions to ask.**_

_**We had a birthday party for Spencer last Saturday. Luckily the team didn't have a case. Spencer didn't know what to make of it. All these people came with gifts. He said he'd never had anything like that before. The team was here and Anderson and Lynch from the FBI. Evan came with a whole group of kids who had helped teach Spencer to play baseball for a charity tournament the FBI had. Spencer apparently had never played the game. One of the boys, Julian, who was the school bully until Spencer decided to help him, gave Spencer his most special gift. It was a mounted baseball signed by the team and all the kids. Spencer was really touched, he teared up a little. Then we brought the cake out and sang to him. He blew out the candles with trepidation. I guess the team had gotten him a cake a few of years ago with trick candles that wouldn't blow out. Spencer had never seen anything like that before so Morgan said he kept trying to blow them out. I didn't do anything like that to him. You should have seen him after everyone left. He thought he was alone and I was in the shower and he picked up each card and ran his fingers over it and read them all again. He put them all on the island between the kitchen and the living room and when we went to bed, he went back out to the living room and got the baseball and put it on the nightstand where it still sits, one of the first things he sees when he wakes up in the morning.**_

_**I had another sonogram yesterday because the doctor considers, due to the injuries I sustained in my car accident, that I'm high risk. I'm trying not to let that thought get to me. Everything was fine. Hearing that heartbeat again was something else. We could really see something this time. Spencer was mesmerized by the image on the screen. The doctor even gave us a picture. She asked if we wanted to know the sex of the baby but we thought about it and said no.**_

_**Spencer has become a major watchdog over my pregnancy. I can't lift. I can't walk too far. I can't take out the trash. Well, okay, that one I really don't mind. He's started saying he should do more for me, like cook dinner. Spencer Reid is so many wonderful things but he's no Emeril Lagasse. He's very heavy into the child care books now and I think he knows how to handle every childhood ailment known to man.**_

_**He makes me laugh sometimes with his matter of fact scientific approach to everything and the next minute he's down on his knees by the couch having a very serious conversation with my stomach. But, of course, some studies have shown that babies in the womb can hear and if they can then you can bet Spencer Reid is going to be talking to his child. It's so endearing when he looks up from one of his discussions and these big eyes that are windows to a soul that has been hurt too much and witnessed too much, shine with this childlike wonder. He makes me happy every day. Anyway, I have to go now. Take care, Dad.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Allie**_

--------------------------

Spencer woke with a start, thinking he heard the alarm clock but soon realized that wasn't it. Then the sound penetrated his consciousness. It was crying. Joanna was crying. He jumped out of bed and ran to the crib but she wasn't there. He hurried down the hall to the living room to find her being rocked in her grandmother's arms. "What's wrong with her," he asked?

"Dunno," Joan replied, "Sometimes babies cry."

"Is she wet," he asked?

"No, just changed her," his mother-in-law told him.

"Maybe she's hungry," Reid suggested.

"I just fed her," Allie said.

"Did you burp her afterwards," Spencer asked in all seriousness only to be met with his wife and her parents erupting into laughter. "What's so funny," he wanted to know.

"Spencer, I've had three children," Joan replied, "I know how to look after a baby." Reid nodded but he didn't look quite sure.

"Fine," Joan relented, "If you think you can do a better job, she's all yours." She handed the crying baby to her son-in-law.

Spencer rocked her and talked to her in baby talk, much to the amusement of the others, but to no avail. The newborn just kept crying. "Joanna," Reid said sternly, "This is your father; you are to stop crying this instant." He thought the baby looked at him but he wasn't quite sure because her eyes seemed to go all over the place, but she suddenly stopped crying. Reid nodded and carried the baby to the nursery, placing her in the crib and making sure she was covered. He turned on the mobile over the crib and it began to move while playing a lullaby. Reid sat in the rocking chair to watch her.

Allie came into the room to check on them a while later and found them both fast asleep. She retrieved the quilt they'd bought in Lake Louise from the living room and covered her husband, kissing him softly on the forehead. She turned on the baby monitor and tiptoed from the room leaving sleeping beauty and prince charming to their dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to all who read and reviewed

---------------------------

It had been a grueling day at the textile factory. The heat was surprising for May. William picked out the next letter in the bunch he held together with an elastic band. He stared at the envelope for a long time before he reached in and pulled out the neatly folded pages and his brain registered the now familiar handwriting of Allie Reid. The letter had started out in her usual jovial fashion. He'd had no way of knowing that this was the letter that would break his heart.

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**I hope you've been keeping well. I'm still doing well with my pregnancy. I'm getting bigger every day. Spencer says he loves it. I think he's just saying that but it's nice to hear. The big news is we found a house. It's a bi-level in McLean with, get this, four bedrooms. We got a good price on it so now we're in moving mode and 'the boss' won't let me do much of anything. The team's been a real help. JJ, Emily and Garcia have been helping me pack. Morgan has been a lifesaver. Having four properties already, he was able to alert Spencer on things to look for and problems that sometimes get hidden. It needed some flooring and some paint and Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Spencer did most of it themselves. Spencer wants to do the baby's room himself. You should see him. He must have looked at a thousand paint chips. I know my head was spinning but he had to find just the right one and he eventually did. He's got a plan, of course, when doesn't he. I'm leaving him alone. He asks me what I think, of course but he wants so much to do this for our baby. I'm so proud of him. Anyway I hope we're all moved in by Thanksgiving.**_

_**You asked me in your last letter what I meant by saying Spencer had been hurt so much in his life and was I referring specifically to you. You were part of it, sorry, I can't say that you weren't. You left a ten year old to care for himself and a mentally ill parent when you yourself weren't up to the task. Spencer loves his mother but he suffered a lot because of her as well. He lives every day with the guilt that at eighteen he put his mother into a sanitarium. She resents him for it and even though he knows logically that it was the right decision, his heart still aches. He shouldn't have had to make that decision at so young an age.**_

_**Spencer was the victim of a lot of bullying in school. I don't know if any of it occurred before you left. I've never asked him. He doesn't like to talk about it a lot. Other students did some horrendous and humiliating things to him and the scars from that run deep. His mother's condition being what it was, he couldn't get any support from her. The BAU had a case that involved a teenage boy who'd been bullied and he was killing the people who he felt had wronged him. This case hit Spencer hard because he'd been there and understood what the boy was feeling. He eventually stood unarmed in front of the boy who was brandishing an automatic weapon to try to talk him down and prevent the police and his team from massacring this boy in the street. I thought after, that with all he'd been through, Spencer could have become that boy but he chose a better path. Your son is a man to be admired.**_

_**Spencer's also been hurt on the job. The team had a case in Georgia a while back. Someone was brutally murdering people in their homes and leaving bible passages. Spencer and JJ went to this farm to interview a possible witness named Tobias Hankel only it turned out he wasn't a witness but the killer, which Spencer figured out once they'd spoken to him. Spencer was going after the guy when he heard gunshots back at the barn where JJ was. He was running back to her when Tobias got a drop on him, knocked him out and then kidnapped him.**_

_**What happened after that still gives my husband nightmares. Tobias took Spencer to a shack in a graveyard and did some pretty inhumane things to him. Tobias was insane and lived as three personalities, himself, his father Charles and an archangel named Rafael. Each personality did things to Spencer. Charles beat him giving him a head injury, broken ribs and broken bones in his left foot. Rafael's torture wasn't physical, but it was, in some ways, much worse.**_

_**Tobias was a computer wizard who hacked into the cameras in people's computers. He would brand them with some sin he thought they'd committed while he watched them, and sentence them to die. He had computers set up in this shack and told Spencer to choose someone on one of the screens to die. Spencer said no, he wouldn't do that and Rafael said if he didn't they would all die. Spencer said he'd choose who lives and pointed to one of the screens. Rafael left and as Spencer watched, he killed a couple that Spencer hadn't picked, he slaughtered them while my husband was forced to sit and watch.**_

_**In the midst of all this, Tobias, who thought he was helping Spencer, was injecting him with Dilaudid sending Spencer on unpleasant trips to the past. By the time Tobias was finished with him Spencer had developed an addiction to Dilaudid.**_

_**Rafael, however was not done with Spencer yet. He wanted Spencer to choose one of his teammates to die and when Spencer refused he'd point his gun at my husband's head and pull the trigger. He played Russian roulette with Spencer's life because he wouldn't choose a team member to die. Finally Spencer thought of a way to send a message to his team and they eventually found him, not before he'd killed Tobias with his own gun.**_

_**Dealing with the aftermath of this has been very difficult. Spencer had his physical injuries, a case of PTSD and his drug addiction to deal with. He's worked hard and fought hard to get over this and he's come out the other side. He doesn't think so but Spencer Reid is the strongest person I know. He not only survived Tobias Hankel's torture, he rose above it.**_

_**We weren't together then so I wasn't able to help him. He had the team but other than that, he was alone. He shouldn't have been alone. He should have had his family there for him. His mother couldn't be but somebody should have been there for him. He shouldn't have had to deal with this alone. You should have been there for him. Why did you leave him? Why weren't you there for him when he needed you?**_

_**I'm sorry, I can't write any more today, take care.**_

_**Allie**_

William folded the letter and returned it to the envelope with shaky fingers. He was glad he didn't have to work in the textile factory in the morning. He had his scheduled session with Dr. Raymond. He'd never told her about this letter. He'd told her he was corresponding with his daughter-in-law and that she seemed nice. He'd told her about Allie's progressing pregnancy but he'd never told her about this. He supposed it was about time.

----------------------

Spencer had jumped out of bed before Allie's brain had even registered that Joanna was crying. "Honey, I'll get her," she said. "She'll need feeding anyway."

"I'll bring her to you," Spencer said as he lifted his crying daughter from her crib. "Hi my little sweetheart," he said as he cradled the baby in his arms. "Are you hungry, huh" You want to see what mommy's got for you?" He walked into the bedroom and deposited the baby in Allie's arms.

"Honey, you don't have to jump up every time she cries. I'm here too you know," Allie told him as she undid the snap on her nightgown, revealing her breast which the tiny baby latched onto eagerly.

Reid ran one of his long fingers gently over Joanna's brown hair as she sucked hungrily on her mother's nipple. He wondered if there was something wrong with the fact that he loved to watch Allie breastfeed. It didn't make him some kind of pervert did it?

"Are you listening to me," she asked when he didn't respond.

"Yeah, I'm listening, I just want, you know, to be there for her as much as I can."

"I know you do but that doesn't mean you have to jump at every noise she makes. I'm half of this team too, you know. Honey, you don't have to worry. You're not your father."

"What if I am? His blood flows through me."

"Yes," Allie said softly, "And it also flows in Joanna. He's a part of our daughter just like your mother and my parents. You can't deny it. For your sake and for Joanna, I think you need to talk to your father."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--------------------------

William Reid sat in Dr. Beverly Raymond's office in the main building at Leavenworth. It was a sparse office, nothing like you'd see in high rises where they billed $250 an hour. Here there was a dark old wooden desk with a comfortable swivel chair. An armchair sat opposite upholstered in dull grey tweed. There was no need to offer a comfortable lavish setting to relax the client and entice him to come back. Visits to this office were court ordered and the patients Dr. Raymond saw had nowhere else to go. William stood and went to the window that looked out over the yard, as they called it. Through the bars he could see part of the vast grounds that housed Leavenworth; the guard tower to the north, its inhabitants ever vigilant of the prisoners' movements and all the other comings and goings; and lastly, the massive wall that surrounded the complex. He heard the door open and Dr. Raymond bustled in. She wore a navy blue pant suit with a cream colored blouse and flat loafers. She was a tall woman who had no need for heels.

"Good morning William, I'm sorry to be late. Traffic was brutal this morning for some reason." She set her briefcase on the floor beside her chair and removed her purse from her shoulder, opened the zipper and took out her glass case. "Shall we get started," she said as she sat in the swivel chair and opened a drawer to retrieve a legal pad to take notes.

William turned from the window and made his way to the armchair. "How have you been," she asked?

There was silence for a moment then William said, "I brought something for you to read. I've had it for a while and I took it out and reread it last night. I guess it's time I talk about it." He reached into his pocket and removed the letter and handed it to the psychiatrist.

Beverly Raymond looked at the envelope. "This is one of the letters from your daughter-in-law," she asked? William nodded as she removed the papers from the envelope and unfolded them. She put her glasses on and began to read. There was silence in the room, which seemed to be amplified by the incessant ticking of the clock on the wall. Finally, she put the papers down and said nothing for a few moments. William watched her closely as she swallowed a couple of times. "Well," she said quietly, "I can see why that would get to you. Had you any idea that your son went through any of these things?"

"I knew that he'd been the target of some bullying before I left but I didn't think it was anything major. You know, the boys will be boys kind of thing. It seemed like there were more important things going on. Dianna's mind was failing. My life was falling apart. I didn't think some bullies at school were a priority."

"Your daughter-in-law doesn't specify but bullying that leaves lasting scars is usually serious," the doctor told him. "He's done very well to get through all this intact. These other things are really terrible aren't they? I don't wonder that he still has nightmares. Your daughter-in-law sounds like a lovely person. I think her correspondence with you is done with your son's best interests at heart. Her words are harsh at the end and there is, of course, truth there, but her hormones may play a part in that as well."

William nodded. "Is there anything I can do to try and make it right? I sent a card and letter to their wedding, I told you that, and Allie has been nice enough to respond but nothing from Spencer."

"The fact that Allie and Evan are both corresponding with you is a good sign. They may both be able to influence Spencer. Also, the fact that you feel Spencer has asked his father-in-law to act on his behalf with your friend Chico's grandmother tells me that his father-in-law is on board as well. I think that act, in itself, demonstrates that he still cares. He may not yet be able to reach out and include you in his life but in the deepest corner of his heart, he has done what he could to ensure your welfare while you're here. You've told me in the past that that gives you hope."

"Allie's right, I should have been there. I don't think I could have stopped any of that…that…" his fingers pointed to the letter that lay opened on Dr. Raymond's desk, "torture, but at least I could have been some support for him. I wasn't there and now he's got a wife, his brother and Allie's family. He has no need of me now."

Beverly Raymond was silent for a moment, her elbows on her desk and her chin resting on her laced fingers. "Tell me, do you have any pictures of Spencer?"

"I told you about the one the guard printed for me and Allie sent me a wedding picture of the wedding party and one of Spencer, Evan and herself," he answered.

"That's not what I mean," the psychiatrist clarified. "When you left your wife and son, did you take any pictures of Spencer with you?"

"A few, why," William asked, looking a bit bewildered?

"Why did you take them? You were leaving that life behind. Why take pictures?"

"Well, I never thought about why, I just did," William replied.

"Where are they now," she asked?"

"They're in storage with a bunch of old documents. I don't know why I took them. I never looked at them. They were part of an old life I was trying to forget."

"Really, I wonder why you just didn't throw them out then. You kept them buried in the recesses of your life, never looked at them but for some reason you couldn't part with them."

"I…I couldn't," he responded. "Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to throw him away like garbage."

"But you left him," she continued to probe. "You don't see that as the same thing?"

"I had to leave. I couldn't stand it in that house anymore. Do you know what it's like living with someone with schizophrenia? It's hell. And I couldn't handle it. Dianna wanted me to take Spencer but I couldn't," he paused for a moment as Dr. Raymond looked skeptical. "Okay, it's not that I couldn't, I wouldn't. I wanted a new life away from Dianna and I knew if I had Spencer I'd always be drawn back to her because he'd want to know how she was. He cared about Dianna and Spencer would never toss people aside like I did. He seemed to be able to handle her disease better than I could, even at ten. It's not that I didn't care, it was that she was no longer the woman I married."

"So, you left Spencer with your wife so you wouldn't be drawn back into that life," the doctor said. "Didn't you ever wonder how he was doing?"

"At first I did but then I met Janice and we got married and I was happy again. My old life seemed to just fade away. Then Evan was born. That was the last time I looked at my pictures of Spencer. I put the pictures away. I knew I hadn't been a good father to him but Evan was my second chance, a do over if you will. I vowed to be a good father to Evan. And I thought I was until…"

"Evan got sick," Dr. Raymond finished for him.

William nodded. "It was like déjà vu, another sick family member, losing ground every day and nothing I could do. I began to feel cursed, like I couldn't escape this." The clock ticked mockingly as the room was again silent. "Aren't you going to say anything about what an awful person I am?"

"No," Dr. Raymond responded. "That's not my job. My job is to get to the bottom of the issues that ended with you trying to shoot your son. The rest, I'm afraid, you'll have to work out with your own conscience."

------------------

Reid opened the front door that evening to the sound of voices. As he climbed the stairs he heard laughter, some adult baby talk and little goos from his daughter. At the top of the stairs he found they had visitors. Janice, Evan and Bethany sat around the living room. Janice held Joanna in her arms. "Hi honey," Allie jumped to her feet to kiss her husband. Spencer held her tightly.

"Hi Janice," he said when he and Allie broke apart, "Long time no see."

"I had to come and get a look at my step granddaughter. She's beautiful Spencer."

"She is that," he agreed. He turned and headed for the bedroom and returned a few minutes later minus his sidearm.

"Oh oh," Janice said, "I think daddy wants his little girl. We have to get going anyway," she looked down shyly, "I've uh…got a date tonight."

"A date, Janice that's great, I'm glad you're getting out again," Allie responded.

"I just got here and you guys are taking off already," Reid exclaimed.

"Well, big brother, if you'd get home from work a little earlier, we've been here for a couple of hours," Evan told him.

"Oh, okay, next time come when you can stay for dinner," he said as he took Joanna from Janice.

Allie saw the threesome to the door while Spencer rocked his daughter in his arms, walking around the room with her. When Allie reached the top of the stairs she saw her husband looking at the contents of the dining room table where she'd been putting pictures of the baby in the photo album. "What," he spat out, "Is the meaning of this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

---------------------------

Allie hurried over to the table although the movement was still somewhat painful, having not yet fully healed from Joanna's delivery. "It's a picture," she said.

"I can see that," her husband replied. "What is it doing on our dining room table with pictures of our daughter?"

"Well," Allie responded, "I thought we should have one. I mean, we have all kinds of pictures of my family and Evan so I asked Janice if she had one and when she came over she brought a couple."

Reid looked at the smiling image in the photograph which was obviously taken in a happier time. "Why would I want a picture of my father? The man left me when I was ten. He didn't care whether I lived or died. He tried to kill me for God's sake and you want a picture of him?" He looked incredulous.

"I was actually thinking of Joanna. She'll know about Mom and Dad and one day she'll want to know about her other grandparents. She'll want to see pictures of them. What were you going to do, lie and tell her that they're dead?"

"Whatever happens," his voice rose, "Joanna does not need to know my father. Do you think I want her to know he's in prison for trying to kill me? What if she thinks that once he gets out, he'll come after me again or worse yet, what if she thinks I'm like him and I'd try to hurt her someday? That's quite a legacy to give our daughter isn't it?" he said angrily as the baby in his arms began to cry.

"Oh damn," he said, "sh Joanna, Daddy didn't mean to scare you." He kissed her forehead and carried her to the nursery. "Let's turn the funny animals on," he said brightly as he switched on the mobile and the colorful animals began to move while a lullaby played. Reid sat in the rocking chair talking soothingly to the baby. "There, we're just going to sit here and rock quietly. Joanna doesn't need to cry. Daddy loves Joanna, yes he does." Reid quietly rocked his daughter until her crying ceased.

------------------------------

William leafed through the two pictures Allie had sent him. His sons were so handsome in their black tuxedos, blue vests and bow ties with fancy pleated white shirts. Allie was a very lovely woman clad in her beautiful white gown. He could see how happy they were. Their smiles did not seem posed. He'd been happy like that once, twice in fact. There was a difference between himself and Spencer. Spencer wasn't weak like he was. Spencer was strong. He looked at the picture of the wedding party, the smiling bride and groom surrounded by family and friends. Without realizing it, he smiled back at them. He was so glad his daughter-in-law had sent them to him. He thought of his conversation that morning with Dr. Raymond. He got up off his bunk and went in search of Chico.

Chico was reading a newspaper, another new activity for him. He saw William approaching. "Hello professor," he smiled. "I was just reading an article about these little girls who have gone missing in Topeka. It's such a sad thing."

"It's an awful thing Chico," William agreed. "Tell me, are you going to be talking to your grandmother tonight?" he asked.

"Sure professor," the burly young Latino replied. "I always talk to abuella once a week."

"Good, will you do a favor for me?"

---------------------------

Reid came out of Joanna's nursery with the baby monitor in his hand. "She's sleeping," he said quietly to his wife who was sitting at the dining room table labeling pictures and putting them in the photo album. The picture of his father was nowhere to be seen. Allie nodded. "I'm sorry I got angry before. It's just, when I saw the picture; a lot of hurt came to the surface. I know you want to understand but you couldn't possibly. You grew up with the best father in the world and I grew up with or without is a better word."

"Can I ask you something?" she said. Spencer nodded and she continued. "What was it like between you in the ten years before he left? You've never talked to me about that."

Reid looked down, unable to raise his eyes to look at Allie. "I've never talked about it to anyone," he said barely above a whisper.

"Was it really bad?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't bad at all until my mother's mental health started to decline. Until then, I thought we had a pretty normal father/son relationship. When Mom started to get worse, Dad started to spend less and less time at home and so all the relationships in the house became more strained."

Allie nodded absently as if trying to figure something out in her head. "I'm going to say something and you may disagree totally but let me say it okay?" Her husband nodded raising his head to look at her. "Your father said in his letter that he couldn't handle your mother's illness. He didn't say anything about having a problem with you. You yourself just said that you'd never had a problem with him until your mother's condition deteriorated and your father started to stay away more. I don't know why he didn't take you with him. I'm sure he had his reasons." She put her hand up when he was about to protest, "Reasons, that seemed right to him at the time. You said you had a normal relationship. Did you think he loved you?"

Spencer nodded but Allie waited. "Yes," he finally conceded, "I thought he loved me."

"Okay so," Allie carried on, "he left you for a reason other than his not loving you. I think it always had more to do with your mother than you."

"Are you forgetting that he tried to kill me?" Reid asked.

"Of course not, I would never forget that. His lawyer was talking about defending him on the basis of mixed antidepressants causing a violent psychotic episode. You're the psychologist, you tell me, is that possible?"

Reid nodded his head. "Yes, it's been known to happen," he replied.

"I'm going to suggest something and you may get mad at me but your father is like the nine thousand pound elephant in the room. We can't ignore him forever. You're a behavioral analyst. You get inside the minds of criminals to find out why they do things. In this case, your dad is the criminal. Why don't you profile him and find out why he tried to kill you. The answer can't be worse than what you're thinking now and, who knows, it may surprise you."

----------------------

Chico found William watching the evening news with other inmates in the recreation room. "I talked to abuella and here is what you wanted." He handed William a piece of paper with a name and some phone numbers written on it. William looked at the paper and read its contents.

_Lloyd Graham_

_Attorney at law_

_Office 740-263-4792_

_Home 740-268-9321_

_Cell 740-371-2856_

He folded the paper and put it in his pocket, "Thank you Chico."

----------------------

Reid was loading the dishwasher with the dinner dishes when his cell phone rang. He looked at the call display. "Hi JJ," he said, "okay, I'm on my way." He looked at his wife who he knew was entirely prepared for his next words. "We have a case."

Reid walked down the hallway to the bedroom he shared with Allie. He changed his clothes, retrieved his ready bag and punched in the combination for his gun safe and took out his glock. He didn't put it on but instead set it on his ready bag which he put at the top of the stairs. He tiptoed quietly into Joanna's room and lowered the crib bars. "Daddy has to go away for a little while," he said as he caressed the sleeping baby's head. "I love you." He bent and kissed the infant softly on her cheek and raised the crib bars again. Walking back down the hallway he grabbed his gun and attached it to the right side of his belt. He took Allie into his arms hugging her tightly. "Are you okay," she asked as she felt him trembling beneath her touch.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's the first time I've left her. I didn't realize it would rip my heart out. I guess I'll have to get used to it, huh."

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about us, okay." Spencer nodded embracing her again and kissing her deeply. He grabbed his ready bag and headed out into the darkening Virginia night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Since I destest the story of JJ and Will and her pregnancy, I am ignoring it in this story.

------------------------

When Reid walked into the round table room, Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan were already there. As he pulled the strap of his messenger bag over his head he saw the screen. Three bright little faces stared back at him. They couldn't have been more than three years old. Kids, he thought, he hated when it was kids. The silence in the room told him everyone else hated it too. He sat beside Emily and tried to avoid looking at the screen but his eyes seemed drawn to it. Three little girls smiled at him with big eyes and baby teeth. He looked at their faces, full of joy and innocence and all he could see was Joanna. They'd handled cases with kids before, lots of them, and Reid had always felt a moral outrage that someone could prey on the most innocent and vulnerable of society. He thought he'd empathized with the parents, he'd understood the anguish they were feeling, but now he knew that wasn't true. Now he understood. He didn't know what he'd do if anything like this ever happened to his precious Joanna. He only knew that his soul would be ripped apart. People always said things looked completely different when you had your own child. They were right. The moral outrage he usually felt in this situation was now a blazing, seething anger that he was quite sure he'd never felt before.

He looked at the pictures again and again Joanna flashed before his eyes. He resisted, but just barely, the urge to pull his cell out and call Allie to see if she was okay. Joanna was okay he told himself. Her fragile little body was safe at home with Allie. She was asleep in her crib, her yellow checked quilt with the funny animals on it keeping her warm. Her tiny pink bear, that Reid and Allie had christened Emmy because Aunt Emily had given it to her, was keeping her company. He looked at the little girls again. Were they dead? What if they weren't? What if they were cold or hurt, they'd be crying for their mommies. They'd be so scared. Where were Hotch and JJ? Why didn't they get in here so they could get to wherever the hell they needed to go to solve this thing?

As if reading his thoughts JJ, Hotch and Garcia walked into the room. Hotch and Garcia took seats while JJ stood by the screen, remote in hand. She clicked the remote and the first little girl filled the screen, a fair haired little beauty with big blue eyes. She smiled joyfully at the team. "Topeka needs our help. This is Mindy Sangstrom, aged three. She clicked the remote again and the little girl smiled from between two adults, a happy family picture. Her parents are Anders Sangstrom who's a surgeon and his wife Lori who's an attorney."

JJ clicked the remote again and a second child's face filled the screen. She was of obvious Latino descent. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders. "This is Rebecca Ramos, aged four. She clicked the remote again and the Ramos family appeared on the screen. Her parents are Angelo and Maria Ramos. He's an estate attorney and she's a social worker."

JJ clicked the remote one more time. The small girl that filled the screen this time had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She had an impish grin on her face as she looked at the photographer. "Jessica Adderly, aged three," JJ said. A second click revealed the family unit. "Her parents are Jeff and Amy Adderly. He's a Presbyterian minister and she's a judge.

"The families don't appear to have a lot in common. They all have good jobs and their well respected in their fields and in their communities. All the mothers only work part time as they chose to concentrate their time on raising their daughters. All three girls disappeared within two days of each other five days ago. Topeka has no leads. Topeka PD has done a citywide manhunt. Nothing from the amber alerts. They've checked everybody on their SOR. They're all accounted for, no girls."

"I'll check pedophile sites," Garcia said, grimacing at her least favorite job, still amazed at what some of these creeps could do with children. "I'll see if there's any sign of them or any action from Topeka."

"How were they taken JJ?" Emily asked.

"Two were taken from their own backyards and one was taken from a park near her home," JJ replied. "No one saw anything suspicious."

"So," Morgan said, "the unsub is either someone from the neighborhood or someone who wouldn't arouse suspicion, who looked like he belonged."

Hotch interjected, "Okay, let's get going, we can discuss it further on the plane. Wheels up in forty minutes." The team rose to get themselves ready for the flight. As they filed out, Reid turned back and looked at the little girls on the screen, silently vowing that he was coming for them.

---------------------------

William pulled out the next letter and unfolded the pretty stationary he'd come to associate with Allie.

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**Well, we made it. We got moved into our house in time for Thanksgiving. The baby's room's not finished but the rest of the house is pretty much done. It's so exciting to have our own place and it's so much roomier than our old apartment.**_

_**Thanksgiving was terrific. My family came from Ohio. I'm glad they got out now because they don't know if they'll get out at Christmas as my sister's baby is due next month. I cooked this really big turkey. Spencer was freaking that it was too heavy for me and insisted on lifting it. He was like the pregnancy watchdog, keeping an eye on both me and my sister. Everybody thought it was quite funny.**_

_**Oh my God, speaking of funny. I never did tell you what my jackass brother did to us on our wedding night. We found out later it was my jackass brother Dylan and my jackass brother-in-law Evan working together. Anyway, they put ten alarm clocks under the bed in the bridal suite and set them for 4 am. We thought at first it was the fire alarm but then Spencer found them under the bed. He laughs about it now but back then he didn't think it was so funny. We decided to stay up and read our cards. That was a very emotional night for Spencer because he read your letter as well as one from Jason Gideon. I guess you could say Jason kind of discovered Spencer. They were very close. He was like a father to my husband. He quit the BAU a while back and Spencer still misses him.**_

_**We had Thanksgiving dinner which Spencer said was the best meal he'd ever had. He said he'd never had a Thanksgiving dinner like that in his life. He freaked a little when I told him, as the head of the household, he had to carve the turkey. My dad showed him how. They get on wonderfully together. We were eventually winding down with coffee and dessert. My mom makes the most amazing pumpkin pie. So, Dylan's looking for sugar for his coffee and Spencer says he must have forgotten it and gets up to get the sugar bowl. Dylan and Spencer both love a lot of sugar in their coffee. Dylan puts his sugar in and takes a sip and spits his coffee out all over the place. Spencer had filled the sugar bowl up with salt to get back at Dylan for the wedding night. Spencer was laughing so hard at the look on Dylan's face. I was so happy to see him laughing that way.**_

_**Evan decided he wanted to stay overnight so he had to sleep in the sleeping bag Spencer had bought when he went on a father/son camping trip with Evan. Dylan was sleeping on the couch down in the family room. Spencer had saved the alarm clocks from our wedding night and set them up to ring about 3 am in twenty minute intervals. The guys would hear an alarm clock, find where Spencer hid it and get back to sleep when the next one would go off. He gave everybody else in the house ear plugs. The next morning it was so funny to see the two of them come straggling up for breakfast after no sleep. I think my brother should be very afraid. Spencer could get really good at this. They may have created a monster. Next victim, Morgan! Take care Dad.**_

_**Allie**_

William couldn't help but smile at his daughter-in-law's almost joyful missive. He sometimes wondered if he should even try. His sons were happy now. They had found replacements for him. Spencer was filling the father role for Evan and Lloyd Graham and this Jason Gideon were filling the father role for Spencer. They neither wanted nor needed him in their lives.

------------------------

As the jet winged its way toward the Midwest, the team discussed the case. "There was a note left at each of the disappearances," JJ said. She passed a blown up picture of the note to each of the profilers. The note was handwritten and contained only five words.

_An eye for an eye_

"Matthew 5:18," Reid said, "the Code of Hammurabi, King of Babylon 1792-1750BC. The notion that for every wrong done there should be a compensating measure of justice."

"He's out for revenge," Emily said. "These people have wronged him in some way and he's seeking recompense."

"Could the surgeon have botched an operation on someone he loved?" Rossi suggested. "Then he went to a lawyer and got no help there and then went to his minister and perhaps he blames them all."

"How would we find out?" Morgan asked. "Doctor/patient…privileged, lawyer/client…privileged, minister/parishioner…privileged, if this is the case, we're going to have a hell of a time digging anything up."

"Unless he filed a suit in court," Reid pondered. "That would be a matter of public record. I'll call Garcia; maybe she can run their names through a database and come up with something." He took out his cell and pressed speed dial.

JJ came from the fax machine at the back of the plane. "The Topeka Capital Journal just got a note from the unsub. It doesn't look good."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-----------------------

A pall hung over the BAU team as they disembarked from the plane in Topeka, Kansas and it was more than the heavy storm clouds that blanketed the city. It was the hopes of Topekans that rested heavily on the shoulders of each member as they alit in single file down the jet's metal stairs. The words the unsub had sent to the newspaper rattled around in each agent's head.

_They may not survive tonight_

_Gone their smiles so warm and bright_

_A tooth for a tooth_

The team was met by Detective Zeke Townsend, a tall African American with direct brown eyes, his usually amiable manner somewhat constrained due to the seriousness of the situation. JJ extended her hand, "Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone." She turned to the team, "Unit chief Hotchner, SSAs Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Dr. Reid."

"We're glad you folks could make it," he said as he shook hands with the team with the exception of Reid who simply waved.

During the silent ride to the precinct, the profilers were alone with their thoughts. Morgan couldn't wait to get his hands on this guy. Rossi wondered what had caused the unsub to take these three little girls. Prentiss wondered how the parents were handling the situation. JJ was concerned with keeping control of the media that, because of the note, had now become a player in the story. Hotch hoped the officers would be willing to listen and not let outrage at the unsub affect their judgment. Reid thought about three little girls whose parents prayed they would be able to hold them again like he wanted to hold his beloved Joanna.

The precinct was a hive of activity. Detective Townsend brought them up to speed on all they had done to try and locate the girls. Hotch started giving out orders, "Morgan, Prentiss, talk to the parents. See if they can remember anything from the time the girls went missing. Dave, you and I will go over police reports and see if anything twigs. JJ, talk to the press. Try to find out if anyone saw anything when the guy delivered the note. Reid, you dissect the families, see if you can find any pattern among them."

"Isn't that a waste of precious time?" Sergeant Tillman, a stocky man in his forties whose black hair was receding, asked. "Why waste time going over stuff we've already done?"

"You'd be surprised what a fresh set of eyes can sometimes uncover," Rossi replied.

"Besides," Morgan added, "we might ask a question you didn't ask or in a different way that could trigger something."

"All I'm saying," Tillman continued, "is we don't have any time to waste. He said in the note he's going to kill them tonight."

"Then let's not waste time standing here talking and get to work," Hotch suggested.

The team scattered to complete their assignments. Reid placed pictures of the three families on a bulletin board and wrote notes on a chalk board. He looked at his completed list, one doctor, one minister, one social worker, two lawyers and a judge. He circled the two lawyers and the judge. Angelo Ramos was an estate attorney. Lori Sangstrom worked for the firm of Wiley, Penner and Goldman but had only been doing the odd pro bono case for legal aid, preferring to concentrate on her daughter. Not much chance of their paths crossing. He wasn't getting anywhere, he thought as he paced in front of the board. He speed dialed Garcia.

"Speak ye who seek the truth."

"Garcia did you get anything in your search? Were there any malpractice suits against Dr. Sangstrom?" Reid asked without stopping to breathe.

"Sure sweet pea, lots of them, suing doctors is a national pastime. None of his lawsuits involved anyone from the other families."

"Of course not, that would be too easy. Thanks Garcia." Reid closed he cell phone and stared again at the list.

Hotch entered the room. "We couldn't glean anything new from the police reports. Topeka PD did a good job. Have you got anything here?"

Reid shook his head, "I can't find anything that would link the three families in the unsub's mind but he obviously feels they've taken something from him, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth… a child for a child. Reid pulled out his cell again. "Garcia, check with Topeka mortality records. Has a child that Dr. Sangstrom operated on died from the surgery?" He could hear Garcia tapping on her keys.

"Negative sugar, Dr. Sangstrom has had two deaths, both adults," the computer tech said sadly.

"Thanks Garcia," the tech could hear the dejection in his voice. He closed his cell phone and began to pace again. "He took their little girls," he mumbled. "An eye for an eye, he lost a little girl. He had to Hotch. He's very specific in his communication. I will take from you what you took from me."

Hotch could see Reid was more on edge than usual but he didn't like to interrupt the young genius when he was pacing and mumbling to himself. It was usually followed by some insight that led to the answer. He watched him for a few more minutes, then said, "Reid, are you alright?"

"Yeah Hotch, I'm fi…How do you do it?" he suddenly asked. "When I look at those little girls," he pointed to the bulletin board, "all I can see is Joanna. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her. Before…before when we had cases like this I never knew…knew what it really felt like for the parents but now I know. Hotch, tell me it gets better"

"I know how you feel Reid. Remember that case we had in LA with that unsub enacting his psychodramas. All I could think of when he was going after those kids was Jack. It's hard Reid. I won't tell you it isn't. Most times I can compartmentalize. That time I couldn't. It happens to all of us. I can't tell you it gets better. Maybe you'll learn to handle it better. You're still pretty new to this fatherhood thing but your child will always be the most precious thing in your life."

"I'm sorry Hotch; I shouldn't have brought this up, especially the way things are now and you not being able to see Jack all the time. I don't know what I'd do if some judge decreed when I could see…" He looked at Hotch, his eyes huge. "That's it! We've been looking at this all wrong," he said reaching for his cell phone, once again hitting speed dial. Hotch was curious but knew better than to interrupt Reid when he was in this mode. "Garcia, look up court documents involving a divorce proceeding where Lori Sangstrom was the lawyer for the wife, Maria Ramos testified on behalf of the wife in a custody battle and Judge Adderly ruled against the husband."

Garcia tapped the keys of her computer and a few moments later announced. "There's only one case that fits sweet boy, Wilton v Wilton. Heather Wilton fought for custody of their three year old daughter Tiffany. Lori Sangstrom was her legal aid attorney. Maria Ramos testified that after doing home visits and talking to the couple, she felt that Heather Wilton should be given sole custody of Tiffany with only supervised visitation with her father and that's how Judge Adderly ruled." Reid could hear more tapping. "The husband's name is Myron Wilton. He lives in apartment 3B 1532 Linden Avenue. He works for the city of Topeka public works department."

"Garcia you're the greatest," Reid said.

"Don't you ever forget it, sweetcheeks, Garcia out."

Reid closed his cell. "We got him Hotch, Myron Wilton," he yelled behind him as he ran for the door. "I've got his address. Let's go get those little girls."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-----------------------

"Reid, where's the fire," Morgan asked as he and Prentiss entered the precinct's bullpen.

"I know who it is," Reid said excitedly. "I've got his address. Let's go get those little girls." Reid ran for the door of the precinct as the others stared after him.

"Aaron," Rossi asked, "do you agree with him?"

"Yes Dave, I think he found a pretty solid lead. We better get going before he takes off without us," Hotch said as he ran for the door. "Tell Detective Townsend to get his men together." When Hotch opened the door, he found the previously menacing storm clouds had suddenly released their burden. The forecast had predicted intense thunderstorms with dangerous lightning, torrential rains and the possibility of a tornado. It took only a minute to be completely soaked by the downpour. When he reached the SUV, Hotch found a sopping wet Reid sitting in the front passenger seat with his vest on.

Five police vehicles sped through darkness. The rain slowed their progress somewhat as the windshield wipers could hardly keep up with the deluge. The vehicles splashed water in all directions as it built up in the streets, falling faster than the drainage system could handle and the drivers fought for control of their vehicles as they hydroplaned through the pooling water. They eventually arrived at 1532 Linden. Some officers went to the back fire escape while the team, Detective Townsend and a couple of Topeka PD officers went in the front of the building. The team and all the officers were drenched. Water dripped off their hair and clothing but they seemed oblivious to the fact, the three little girls their only concern. Hotch, Rossi and Reid took the elevator while Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and the members of the Topeka PD took the stairs. They lined up on opposite sides of the door to apartment 3B. Hotch knocked, "Myron Wilton, FBI, open up." They heard a muffled sound from within. "Alright, let's break it in," Hotch ordered.

Before Morgan had a chance to move, Reid had reared back and his right foot made contact with the door, forcing the lock and splintering the wood. Morgan and the rest of the team looked on in shock. "I've always wanted to do that," Reid muttered as Hotch pushed the door open and ran in quickly, followed closely by Reid, their weapons drawn. The room, a combination living room, dining room and kitchen was a dingy beige color. A tattered brown sofa and chair sat off to one side. In front of the sofa sat a pine coffee table and across from it a wooden packing crate held a portable TV. A small square wooden table with two chairs sat against the wall near the tiny kitchenette. There was no one in the room.

They heard a noise in another room and the group went en masse in the direction of the sound. They found a man trying to undo the catch on the window to the fire escape. He wasn't a big man, no more than 5'9", although he had a hefty build. His longish, greasy, dirty blond hair fell into his eyes. "Freeze, FBI," Hotch said as they entered the room. This room was decorated in much the same fashion as the living room. A plain double bed with no headboard sat in the middle of the room. It was unmade and it looked like it had been a while since the bedding had been laundered. The only other furniture was a wooden chest of drawers. Another wooden packing crate beside the bed held an alarm clock.

"Don't even think about it," Morgan said and the man eventually raised his hands as Morgan came over to cuff him. Reid opened the closet but there was no sign of the girls. He dashed from the room, looking in the front closet and the bathroom.

"They're not here," he said angrily. He strode over to Wilton. "Where are the girls?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Wilton replied.

"Morgan, get him out of here," Hotch ordered and the muscular profiler led a protesting Wilton from the room.

Reid turned to the unit chief, "I'm not wrong Hotch. I'd stake my life on it, but where are the girls?"

"We'll get him back to the precinct and grill him. Maybe we can get him to reveal their whereabouts. Meanwhile we'll have CSI go over every inch of this place with a fine tooth comb. All we need is one hair, one fiber, one tiny piece of DNA. Come on," Hotch put his hand on Reid's shoulder, gently propelling him from the room.

At the precinct Hotch and Morgan were grilling Wilton as the team watched. No one had yet changed out of their wet clothes although JJ would have to soon if she was going to talk to the press. Once they got Wilton's name and picture out to the public, perhaps someone would remember seeing him somewhere that might lead to the girls.

Prentiss was standing beside Reid as Wilton had just told Morgan, who was down in his face playing bad cop, for the umpteenth time that he had no idea what they were talking about. He even smirked which made the already angry Reid, livid. "Reid, are you alright?" Emily asked, noticing that he couldn't seem to keep still.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied putting his hands in his wet pockets.

"Well, at least we know he won't be able to kill them tonight," Zeke Townsend remarked. "We can be grateful for that until we find them."

Reid's eyes suddenly grew huge and he ran to the conference room to look at the picture of the note delivered to the paper. He didn't know why he ran to look at it; it was forever in his memory. He brought the picture out to the other four who stood outside the interrogation room. "I think we have a problem."

------------------------------

The late news was filled with coverage of the search for the three missing little girls in Topeka. The recreation room was full of inmates watching the drama that was unfolding a mere sixty-two miles away from them. It was reported that the BAU had been called in from Quantico. They had apparently taken someone into custody although no name had yet been released and there was no word on the rescue of the children. Camera footage at the Topeka PD showed two Topeka officers leading a man in cuffs into the precinct. He had his head down so it was impossible to see his face. Following behind, looking like a bunch of drowned rats, came the BAU team. Many of the inmates laughed when Eddie Leighton remarked that the feds were all wet most of the time anyway.

William's eyes were glued to the screen. There he was; following behind the head honcho, his blue FBI vest on, Spencer. William allowed the smallest of smiles to come briefly to his face. They'd think he was smiling at the remark Eddie had just made. It would be total insanity to admit that Spencer was his son. The anchor came back on saying the BAU would make a statement shortly. The alarm sounded for the inmates to head to their cells for lights out. Usually this presented no problem for William but tonight his son was so close, only an hour away. He wanted to stay in front of the TV, like the airwaves were a connection to his boy, but he couldn't do that so he turned from the screen that now showed a meteorologist talking about the dangerously stormy weather.

----------------------------

"What is it Reid," Rossi wanted to know.

"The note to the newspaper doesn't say anything about him killing them. What it says is, 'they may not survive tonight.' Everyone has just assumed that it meant he was going to kill them. What if it didn't mean that at all?"

"What are you getting at Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"Look at him in there smirking. Myron Wilton doesn't look like a man whose plans have been thwarted. They may not survive is what he wrote, not I'm going to kill them. And why would they particularly not survive tonight? Because, look at it out there. These girls must be somewhere where they're in danger from the elements. He's not killing them; he's going to let the storm do it for him. And the time we spend grilling him for information is time not spent looking for the girls. And that's precious time they don't have!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

---------------------

Rossi knocked on the window of the interrogation room getting Morgan and Hotch's attention. They exited the room while a uniformed TPD officer entered to watch the prisoner. "What is it Dave?" Hotch asked when the door had closed behind the officer.

"Reid has just informed us that we may have a problem, a big one!" Rossi told them, nodding his head toward Reid.

Hotch and Morgan listened as Reid explained his thoughts on the meaning of the note. "That's why he's so smug in there Hotch, because even when he's in custody, things are going according to plan for him and we're the ones that are going to be at fault if anything happens to those girls while we're sitting there talking to him."

"He's never going to give up where they are," Emily added. "We'll have to try and figure it out. Knowing that it's somewhere vulnerable to the storm should narrow our choices a bit."

"Okay," Hotch said, "conference room, now. Let's figure this out. The way this rain's coming down, we don't have a lot of time."

-----------------------

Allie sat in the rocking chair watching Joanna sleep. She'd just fed and changed her daughter who drifted off almost immediately. The nights were the hardest time. During the day she'd had her work and other things to do and now she had Joanna but the nights in that big bed all alone were the worst. It was hard to sleep, first of all, because he wasn't there to wrap her in his arms and hold her, but mostly because when he wasn't with her it meant he was likely in harm's way.

She'd have to be careful not to communicate her fear and worry to Joanna. Children could be very perceptive, even babies and she and Spencer didn't want their daughter to be afraid every time her daddy left the house. Spencer had vowed not to let the life he led and the people he hunted touch Joanna. He refused to hold her when he had his glock on his belt and always removed it now as soon as he came in the door and locked it safely away from her.

Watching their daughter as she slept was a big help. A part of him was here with her always. She watched the rise and fall of the tiny chest like she sometimes watched his when he slept beside her. Allie rested her head on the padded back of the rocking chair. She'd just rest here and watch their baby. She could sleep in that big bed another night, when he was home.

-----------------------------

"How is sitting in the conference room and talking about things going to do any good?" Sergeant Tillman asked Detective Townsend. As far as he could see, the FBI hadn't done much of anything. They brought this guy in but hadn't found any evidence in his apartment that the girls had even been there or that he'd even taken them for that matter and now they wanted to quit talking to the guy and close themselves up in the conference room. "They seem to be relying on the intellectual guesswork of that kid more than any actual evidence and it's not getting us anywhere."

Morgan stopped just short of the conference room door and turned around, approaching Sergeant Tillman. The TPD officer almost seemed to shrink in Morgan's presence. "First, if you've got something to say, be man enough to say it to our faces. Second, I would rely more on "that kid's" intellectual guesswork than on your virtual certainty any day of the week. Thirdly, "Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Reid" has more education than most of you in this precinct put together and has been through much more rigorous training than you have. Some of the things he's done would boggle your mind. So why don't you keep your mouth shut until you know the facts."

Morgan turned and joined the team that was still standing outside the conference room. "Sorry Hotch," Morgan said as he walked into the room. "I couldn't help myself." As the door to the conference room closed behind them, Hotch thought he couldn't have said it better himself.

"Okay," Prentiss suggested, "these girls couldn't be too out in the open or someone would have seen them so how could they be sheltered from view yet still be vulnerable to the storm?"

"He didn't take them to his apartment," Rossi said, "so where would he take them?"

"Do we even know how he got hold of them in the first place?" JJ asked. "He went into three different neighborhoods and managed to make off with a child unnoticed."

"He works for the Topeka Public Works department," Morgan said, "so maybe he had one of their vans. People are so used to seeing those things, they almost become invisible."

"Oh my God," Reid said as he looked out the window at the water running in the streets until it came to the curbside grates that carried it away. "That's it, being an employee of the Public Works department; he wouldn't look out of place there, even on a sunny day. He would just say he was doing maintenance."

"Where, Reid?" Hotch asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The storm drains Hotch; he's got them in the storm drains that are filling with water as we speak to drown those little girls. We've got to search the storm drains."

"Reid, not that I'm doubting you," Hotch replied as the others looked on in horror, contemplating how anyone could be so cruel. "But do you know how many miles of storm drains there are in this city?"

"No, not exactly, but Garcia could get us a map." Morgan was on his cell as soon as the words left Reid's lips.

"Still," Rossi said, "it'll take a lot of time and manpower to comb the storm drains, not to mention being hampered by the storm itself."

Morgan got off the phone. "Garcia's sending us a map of the storm drain system. Reid can you do a geographical profile thing, you know, and narrow it down for us in any way?"

Reid nodded, "Sure, I can try, but like Sergeant Tillman said, it'll just be intellectual guesswork."

"And like Morgan said," Rossi responded, "we'll take your intellectual guesswork any day."

Hotch stood and walked to the door. "You figure out where we need to go Reid and JJ and I will work on getting the manpower necessary for the search."

As Morgan left to hunt down the fax machine to retrieve the map Garcia was sending, Reid speed dialed the tech, "Can you get into the Topeka Public Works department and find out if there was one area of the city Wilton was responsible for?"

"Sure sweet boy." Reid could hear her fingers tapping on the keys. "His main area was the south west quadrant particularly west from SW Topeka Blvd to SW Auburn Road and south from Gage Park to SW Burlingame Road."

"Thanks Garcia," Reid closed his cell before Garcia could reply. Morgan was tacking up a map of the storm drain system while Emily was tacking up a map of Topeka. Then they both stood back and let Reid do his thing. He put tacks on Wilton's home, The Public Works building and the southwest quadrant. He drew lines between the three areas making a triangle. "This is most likely his comfort zone and I'd concentrate most of the manpower in this section." He circled the area on the map of the storm drains. "But we shouldn't ignore the other areas either, just to be on the safe side."

Hotch and JJ arrived back in the conference room. "We've got all the off duty cops and fire fighters coming in. The head of Public Works is calling in all of his employees to help in the search," Hotch informed them as he looked at the map. "I can see you've narrowed it down."

"I hope so Hotch, I certainly hope so."

"Okay then, let's get changed and go find those girls."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

----------------------

Searchers started to arrive at the precinct by the dozens. Detective Townsend had called several fishing shops that showed up with waders for the searchers to wear while in the drains. Some local electronics places showed up with waterproof walkie talkies and flashlights. Hotch and JJ had made up assignment sheets. When everyone had congregated, Hotch called for quiet and told the assembled group, "We want to concentrate our efforts on this section." He pointed to the area Reid had circled. "Dr. Reid has determined that is the most likely area to find the girls. We call it the perpetrator's comfort zone." Sergeant Tillman rolled his eyes. Hotch noticed and longed to say something to the man but that would only embarrass Reid and he couldn't waste the precious time. "We can dismiss any grass swales or concrete channels as they're too open. We can also dismiss any asphalt and stone channels too small to fit a man. That narrows our search down a bit. If you will all see Special Agent Jareau," Hotch pointed to JJ, "she will give you your assignment. One of the BAU team will be in each of the six sections mapped out. Radio one of us if you find anything. Thank you all for your help."

The group dispersed and JJ was inundated with searchers but she handed out assignments in an orderly fashion. After receiving their assignments, the members of the search party went to vans to take each group to its assigned area. Reid was the first in the back of his van since he'd chosen his own assignment. He was clad in a navy blue wader and carried a waterproof flashlight and his walkie talkie was stored in the wader's chest pocket. The next person to enter the van and sit across from him was Sergeant Tillman. The man eyed Reid who stared back. Finally Tillman looked away. The van soon filled and they were on their way into the stormy night.

After what seemed like an endless drive through the hazardous conditions, Reid and the five others in his van were let out near a concrete outfall in a grassy area just off SW Burlingame Road. The six men traveled a short distance together to where the outfall separated into six channels. Each man took a channel and went in to investigate. The channels were much more compact than the outfall itself and Reid had to stoop to get through. He trained his flashlight from side to side in the pitch blackness, looking for any sign of the little girls. He could feel the sandy sludge beneath his feet as dead leaves floated on the water. The farther he got into the channel, the faster the water flowed around him and the deeper it got which only increased the urgency to find the girls.

Like Reid, Morgan was also stooped in a channel a few miles north. He also noticed how the water was deepening the farther in he got. He swung his flashlight and wondered if Sergeant Tillman had any idea how hard this was for Reid. The guy was afraid of the dark for crying out loud! He didn't like the feel of silt or the damp leaves under his feet. It brought back bad memories. Yet he was here. He never balked, not for one second. He had been the first to choose an assignment. Morgan thought of the teasing he put his buddy through. Some said it was mean but he couldn't help it. He knew deep down Reid knew that he loved him. He also knew what those not close to Reid didn't; underneath the nerdy quirky façade, Reid had balls of steel.

Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss and JJ were in the same situation as Reid and Morgan, trudging through the blackness, looking, praying for any sign of the three children. As the water seemed to get deeper with every step, so their hopes seemed to get inversely more shallow.

Sergeant Tillman was cursing "Dr. Reid," and Lyle Tillman wasn't a man who cursed very often. Here he was, stuck in a storm drain for God's sake, up to his…in dirty water and for what. Nothing, that's what, nothing would come of this like nothing came from the arrest the mighty BAU had made. They came in with their earth shattering profile that it's someone seeking revenge. Well yeah, an eye for an eye, a third grader could have told you that. Oh well, when it was all over, at least it would be, the oh so highly educated Dr. Reid and not the TPD that would have egg on his face. He swung his light around and thought he saw something move. He swung his light back to the spot but it was gone. He heard a noise; at least he thought he did. Oh my God, this was getting ridiculous. Now he thought he was hearing things. He stilled his movement in the water and listened more closely. He did hear something faintly over the flowing water. He sped forward as fast as he could, his movement making small waves in the flowing water.

Then he saw it. He couldn't believe his eyes. A little girl was dog paddling in the water. He could barely see her head over the water. He closed his eyes and opened them again to ensure himself what he was seeing was real. He grabbed the walkie talkie and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Help, it's Tillman in channel one. I can see one of them!" He dropped the walkie talkie back in his pocket and hurried toward the child.

Reid heard the call from Tillman and attempted to run through the deep water. He wasn't swinging his light like before and barely noticed the darkness around him. He had to get to those children.

Tillman grabbed the little girl who screamed. Tillman shone the light. "It's okay honey, I'm a policeman. We've been looking for you. Where are the others?" he asked. The little girl pointed a little further up the channel. Tillman trudged forward with the one girl still in his arms.

Reid reached the opening of his channel and ran into channel one. He was short of breath from trying to propel himself quickly through the water. He swung his flashlight from side to side frantically, looking for Tillman and the girls.

Tillman was finding it even more difficult to negotiate the water now that he had a child in his arms, as well as trying to swing his flashlight from side to side so they could see. He came a short distance when he saw another girl attempting to keep her head above water by jumping. She obviously didn't know how to dog paddle like the first girl. He swept her into his arms when he heard a voice.

"Tillman," Reid yelled, "where are you? Can you hear me?"

"I'm over here," Tillman yelled as loud as he could, "quick." Tillman could see the light from a flashlight bobbing towards him. "Over here," he yelled again. Reid followed the voice and then he saw in his flashlight beam, Tillman holding Mindy Sangstrom and Rebecca Ramos.

"Where's the other one?" he asked urgently, "where's Jessica?"

"Sh…sh…she was h…here," Rebecca said as her teeth chattered from emersion in the cold water.

"Jessica," Reid yelled in the darkness. "Jessica," he yelled again with no response from the child. Reid sucked in a breath and put his head down in the water and, with the aid of his flashlight, he saw her in the water only a few feet away. Reid covered the distance quickly and his arms came out of the water with the lifeless body of Jessica Adderly. They could hear voices as the others from their team had arrived. "Radio for paramedics, now!" he told them. Reid rushed through the water with a strength he didn't realize he possessed. He had to get the child to a place where he could effectively do CPR. The going was rough in his stooped position carrying a child but he eventually made it to the outfall and to the grassy area beyond where he deposited Jessica on the ground.

One of the newcomers had taken Rebecca from Tillman and they were making their way out of the channel while a teammate lit the way with his flashlight. On the grassy knoll, Reid expressed water from Jessica's lungs as best he could and began CPR, totally oblivious to the rain that pelted down on him. He could hear sirens in the distance growing louder and soon an ambulance arrived. The paramedics jumped out into the downpour with a stretcher and their medical equipment to find Reid on the grass, one hand on the small girl's chest and the other on her forehead to keep her head tilted for rescue breathing. He maintained a steady rhythm of compressions and breaths until the paramedics took over.

Reid sat on the grass beside the child while the paramedics worked on her, one starting an IV and delivering epinephrine while the other continued compressions and breathing with the help of an ambubag. Reid took hold of her small hand and squeezed softly. It's what he would have wanted someone to do if this had been his Joanna. One of the paramedics yelled, "I have a pulse," as he felt the carotid artery in her neck. Jessica was still not breathing on her own however and the other paramedic continued to deliver breaths with the ambubag. Reid squeezed the tiny hand again and closed his eyes willing the little girl to breathe.

Reid's mind registered Sergeant Tillman and his other four partners coming out of the outfall with Mindy and Rebecca and heading for the ambulance and shelter for the delicate little souls. He couldn't leave Jessica. He would stay with her as long as it took to get her back.

Suddenly the three men noticed a cough beneath the mask. The paramedic pulled the mask away and Jessica coughed up water and began to breath again. The paramedics quickly but gently transferred the girl to a stretcher and took her to the ambulance. Another ambulance had arrived for the other two girls. The paramedics didn't question when Reid got into the ambulance beside Jessica and continued to hold her hand. When the ambulance had started it's trip to the hospital with sirens blaring, the child opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was and she should be scared she thought but somebody held her hand. She looked up at the person. He was all wet and dripping. Hazel eyes met brown ones. The brown eyes smiled. "Hi Jessica," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--------------------------

After arriving at the hospital, the girls were pulled into a maelstrom of activity. Mindy and Rebecca had had IVs inserted as well, to combat dehydration from being so long without fluids. They were bathed and examined by doctors for injury, dressed in clean pajamas and wrapped in warm blankets while they waited for their parents to arrive. Reid was speaking to Hotch on the phone, reporting on the rescue and the general condition of the girls as he knew it. "Okay Reid, I'll get JJ to do a press conference."

"Uh, Hotch, it might be too late for that," Reid said as reporters from the Topeka Capital Journal as well as some from the local affiliates and some of the news networks had descended on the Stormont-Vail Regional Health Centre. He looked over and saw some reporters talking to Sergeant Tillman, their microphones and tape recorders extended to catch every word.

"_Sergeant Tillman, what was it like to be the man who found the kidnapped girls?"_

"_How does it feel to know the whole city owes you a debt of gratitude for going into that storm drain to find those children?"_

"_Have you spoken to the girls' parents and how did they express their appreciation for all you did?"_

"_How does it feel to be a hero, Sergeant Tillman?"_

Reid watched Sergeant Tillman talking to the press for a few minutes as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was pretty late, or was it early? He never knew which was right in the middle of the night. He guessed it didn't really matter as he picked up the phone and dialed.

Allie was roused from sleep in the rocking chair in Joanna's room by the ringing of the phone. It was dark. It was the middle of the night and the phone was ringing. Oh God, she thought as she leapt from the chair, stubbing her toe in the darkness but barely feeling the pain as she made her way to the phone. She could see the light of the phone flashing in the darkness with each ring. She didn't want to pick it up. Maybe if she didn't answer, Hotch couldn't tell her something had happened to her beloved Spencer. Finally she reached for the phone and answered. "Hello," she said, the tears evident in her voice.

"Allie," Spencer's voice filled her ear. "Allie are you alright? You sound like you're crying. Are you okay?" Reid's voice had now taken on a tone of worry.

"Spencer, Spencer is that you?" she asked, not believing she was hearing his voice.

"Yeah, Allie, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is that why …?"

"No," Reid replied, "I'm not hurt, I'm fine."

"Then honey, I d…don't understand. When I heard the phone in the middle of the night, I thought it would be Hotch telling me you were h…hurt or w…worse!"

"Oh no, no, I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't think. The case we were on, it was three missing little girls and all I could think of the whole time was Joanna. They were found and we've got the guy but I just…I just needed to know, I mean I know but I just had to make sure, that my little girl was okay. I'm sorry, this all sounds so silly now that I'm talking to you and I scared you for no reason other than I'm an idiot. Go back to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too and Joanna's fine. She's sleeping like, well, like a baby," Allie said as a tear of relief meandered down her cheek.

"Could you, uh, give Joanna a kiss for me," he said very quickly.

"I will, hurry home. I love you," she said again.

"I love you too, I'll see you later today, bye."

"Bye," Allie said. She put the phone down and put her leg on the bed. "Damn," that toe hurt.

By the time the rest of the BAU team got to the hospital, the fourth estate was out in full force. Sergeant Tillman was surrounded by a huge contingent of reporters and he appeared quite happy to talk to them. The parents had arrived just moments earlier and were quickly whisked past the reporters and taken to their daughters. One of the ER physicians was readying himself to stand before the cameras and tell the public the general conditions of the three girls after their ordeal. The team saw all this as the electronic doors parted to admit them to the ER. Hotch looked around and saw Reid sitting alone in the waiting area.

"How are the girls?" Hotch asked as he approached Reid.

"I think they're going to be okay. I hope Jessica wasn't deprived of oxygen for too long. The other two seemed to be okay physically, mostly dehydration and the elements. Who knows how they're going to be affected psychologically?"

Morgan glanced over at the horde of reporters around Lyle Tillman. "Can you believe that guy?" He flicked his thumb in the sergeant's direction. "After all his snide remarks and put downs, he's up there taking the credit like searching the storm drains was his idea." Hotch looked at Reid to gauge how he felt about the situation. The young profiler just shrugged. "Hotch, you're not going to let him get away with this?" Morgan continued. "You have to get JJ up there to make a statement and tell them what really happened and who the real hero is."

"Leave it alone Morgan," Reid said. "Those three little girls are safe. Wilton's in custody, that's all that matters. JJ making a statement now would only look like the big FBI trying to swoop down and claim credit from the locals. I don't do what I do to get on the news. I do it to keep these monsters from preying on the innocent. Tonight we got one in the win column. It doesn't matter who hit the home run." The team smirked at Reid's baseball analogy. "This is over and now I get to go home to Allie and Joanna. They're all I really need. I don't have any trouble looking myself in the mirror. How Sergeant Tillman feels when he looks at himself in the mirror is between him and his conscience."

--------------------

Spencer Reid put his messenger bag over his head and followed the rest of the team as they prepared to leave the TPD precinct after wrapping up loose ends. Detective Townsend had been concerned that no evidence had as yet been found to connect Myron Wilton with the abductions. Morgan reminded Townsend that he could hold the suspect for seventy-two hours while waiting for forensic examination and DNA results. "You should get your CSI techs to swab every inch of Wilton's Public Works van," Reid told the detective.

"According to the physical examinations there weren't serious injuries," Townsend replied, "so they might not find any blood."

"I wasn't talking about blood," Reid clarified. "There's liable to be fibers and hairs and other things, that even if they've dried, the DNA from them will still be there."

"The DNA from what?" Townsend asked.

"Tears, sweat, or urine," Reid replied. He also suggested they get a judge to compel a handwriting sample from the suspect to see if the handwriting on the note was indeed Wilton's which he was sure it was. From what he had seen in the handwriting from the notes, Reid told the detective, Myron Wilton was an aggressive emotionally withdrawn man with a hard character and definite self esteem issues. He didn't wonder that his wife, the judge and the social worker wanted him to have only supervised visits with his child.

Detective Townsend looked shocked for a moment. "How could you know all that?" he asked, then flicked his hand, "never mind, it's just fortunate for us and those little girls that you do. I'll get on that court order right away. Thanks for all your help," he shook each of their hands. "Agent Reid, I'm sorry about Sergeant Tillman. Lyle Tillman is a good man and a good cop but sometimes he can be…"

"An ass," Morgan finished for him.

"Not a problem, we often meet opposition to our ideas. We're used to it," Reid said as he and the others left the precinct.

---------------------

William was in the recreation room which was all but empty at this time of the morning. He was to see Dr. Raymond that morning and wasn't expected in the textile factory until after lunch. He was catching up on the story of the missing girls in Topeka.

A pretty brunette reporter stood in front of the camera, the Stormont-Vail Regional Health Centre was the backdrop. This morning the skies were blue and the sun was shining. There was no hint of the drama that had taken place in the wee hours of the morning. On the bottom of the screen William read, Caitlin Morrissey, LIVE.

"_I'm standing in front of the hospital the three young girls were brought to after their rescue. A decision was made to search the city's storm drains after Wilton's note to the Topeka Capital Journal. That decision saved these young girls' lives. Sergeant Lyle Tillman, a fifteen year veteran of the Topeka Police Department, is being heralded as a hero after finding the girls in a storm drain near SW Burlingame Road. Our cameras captured this footage early this morning."_

William watched the image that filled the screen. The rain beat down on the lens of the photographer attempting to catch the action making it seem like it was filmed behind a curtain. William leaned forward to try and get a closer look at what was on the screen. A small girl was being given CPR on a grassy slope. There were two paramedics working on the child and beside them, Spencer. The cameraman shifted to two men coming out from the storm drain outfall carrying the other two girls. The reporter continued.

"_As you can see, it was a dramatic rescue. Little Jessica Adderly, who you saw being given CPR is in good condition and expected to make a full recovery as are the other two girls."_

William was relieved the little girls were okay. He didn't doubt for one moment whose suggestion it had been to search the storm drains. If the TPD had thought of it they wouldn't have needed the help of the BAU. No, the BAU was responsible for the search the storm drains and he was pretty sure which member of the team had come up with that idea. He'd watched that mind develop from the time he was a little baby and he knew the deductive reasoning it was capable of. He'd been so proud of that when Spencer was a little boy and he realized now that he still was. He hoped that realization hadn't come too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

---------------------

William Reid knocked on the door of Dr. Raymond's office and heard, "Enter," from within.

He opened the door and walked in. "Good morning," he said as he sat in the chair across from the desk.

"How are you William?" she asked.

"I'm well, Dr Raymond," came his standard reply but the doctor had to agree that this inmate looked a lot better than when she'd first met with him. At the time he'd still been recovering from a severe beating he'd taken at the hands of a convicted serial killer. He had lost a great deal of weight and his once brown hair was now completely grey. His young friend Chico had been working on helping 'the professor,' as he called him, bulk up a bit and return some strength to his body. He'd been eating better and some of the weight had returned, although William Reid was one of those people that would always be thin. The biggest difference had been in his eyes. The hopelessness had diminished. The visit from his sons and Evan's and Allie's letters had raised his spirits immensely and he'd been working hard at attempting to come to terms with his relationships with his sons, especially Spencer. So many of the men that came to her office looked at their court ordered sessions as an hour out of work and made little attempt to address the issues that landed them here. She was happy that William Reid was trying and she would do her best to help him as much as she could.

"Did you watch the news on the rescue of those little girls in Topeka?" he asked.

"Yes," Beverly Raymond replied, intrigued that William should mention this. They had never discussed events in the news in the past. "It was an amazing thing. I'm so glad they're going to be alright. It's a good thing that Sergeant Tillman was there when he was or it might have been too late for them."

"Sergeant Tillman, my ass," William replied angrily and Dr. Raymond saw they were now getting to the root of the innocent question.

"You don't think the sergeant deserves to be commended for what he did?" she asked.

"The guy's running around, talking to the press like going into the storm drains was all his idea. I doubt that jackass has ever had an original thought in his life."

"And your answer is…?"

"Spencer, of course; the Topeka PD didn't have any leads. Then the BAU arrives and suddenly they've got a man in custody and they're searching storm drains, which is where Sergeant Tillman conveniently found the girls."

"Perhaps one of the other profilers," Raymond said, playing devil's advocate.

"Look, I'm sure the other profilers are very intelligent but they don't have the deductive reasoning power Spencer has. Did any of them tell their fathers when they were four that they'd figured out there was no Santa Claus because it was impossible for reindeer to fly? He told me they couldn't possibly achieve the velocity necessary for takeoff and with their shape it was not aerodynamically feasible."

Dr. Raymond was silent for a moment. She didn't doubt William's conviction that it was Spencer who had come up with the idea of searching the storm drains. She was fairly sure he was right. She just couldn't help thinking how sad it was that a little boy's brilliance wouldn't let him believe in Santa Claus.

"I used to call him my little man, you know," William continued, "because he seemed more like a mini adult than a child. Do you think that's why I felt it was alright to leave him, because he didn't seem like an ordinary ten year old? Well, he wasn't an ordinary ten year old, was he?"

-----------------------

The flight home had seemed so long. Spencer Reid suddenly realized the flights home always seemed longer these days. He figured it was because now he looked forward to coming home. He'd open the door now to her smiling face and Joanna's little baby noises. Sometimes, more frequently now that Allie was on maternity leave, there'd be the most glorious smells to fill his senses when he walked in the door. Homecoming was a wonderful thing he thought as he pulled into the driveway.

Reid stepped out of his SUV, grabbing his ready bag from the back seat and headed for the front door. He fumbled with his keys until he found the house key and inserted it in the lock. He opened the door with the oft used, "Honey, I'm home." He was greeted with silence. The alarm didn't even beep. He rushed into the living room, empty. As he passed by the kitchen he saw potatoes and vegetables had been peeled and cut on the chopping board, ready for cooking. He went towards his and Allie's room and stopped dead in the doorway.

Allie was lying on her side in the middle of their king sized bed, her hair all mussed from sleep, her beautiful long eyelashes rested against the soft flesh of her cheeks. Beside her on the bed in a little pink sleeper with bunnies on it, was Joanna. They were so beautiful his breath caught in his throat. He longed to pull an Allie and run for the camera but he didn't want to risk the flash waking them.

He quietly entered the room, removing his glock and locking it in the gun safe. He didn't have to worry about his ready bag. Allie had solved that problem when he was away on a case. She'd gone out and bought him a second ready bag and packed it for him. So now there was always one ready bag packed and he didn't have to worry about it and could just spend time with his girls.

He looked down again at the two sleeping figures on the bed, Allie's hand protectively around their baby. They were what was most precious in his life. He sat gently on the bed and kicked off his shoes, lying down beside Joanna and softly covering Allie's hand with his own. Homecoming was indeed a wonderful thing.

-------------------------

William sat alone in his cell; it had seemed like a long day. He took the next letter from the elastic bound bunch.

_**Hi Dad,**_

_**I hope you're doing well. We've been quite busy. Spencer continues to work on the baby's room in between cases that always seem to pull him away. He gets a little done at a time and being such a perfectionist, it takes him longer. Oh well, he's got a few months left. I'm about halfway through my pregnancy and so far no problems. We're keeping our fingers crossed.**_

_**I'm so excited about Christmas. We're going to Ohio to spend Christmas with my family and it's extra special this year for two reasons. It's the first time Spencer will be there and we have a new addition to the family. My sister had a baby boy they've named Dallas. I'm so excited to be an aunt and, of course, Spencer's never been an uncle before either. I can't wait to see my new nephew.**_

_**Spencer's been kind of taken aback with all the plans for Christmas. Christmas has never been a big thing for him. He said he and his mother never even put a tree up after you left. He was too small to do it by himself and he said there wouldn't have been any presents under it anyway. Well, he's going to get his eyes opened this year because we're getting a tree for our house and there'll be a huge one at home in Ohio, and lots of presents. My mom plans on spoiling him. I don't know who she's more excited about spoiling, Spencer or her new grandson. She's knitting Spencer a really nice sweater. I think my mother's got a soft spot for him.**_

_**Poor Spencer, after all the pictures we took at the wedding, he thought he was done. Then we took a ton at Thanksgiving and I told him there'll be even more at Christmas. I've been trying to get him used to it by taking pictures of him while he's working on the nursery. He'll be in the middle of painting and I'll say "smile." He's gotten now that he makes his eyes go all funny and sticks his tongue out at me. I take the picture anyway. I'm trying to make up for all the pictures he doesn't have of his childhood. I guess his mom, in one of her paranoid episodes, destroyed them all because she thought the people in the pictures were looking at her. I know she's ill but I still feel so bad for my husband. Anyway, I must run. Take care, Dad.**_

_**Allie**_

William Reid folded up the letter. For the first time since he'd come here, he had to make a phone call.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If anybody cares, see chapter 1

-----------------------

The Reid household was rudely awakened when the monitor on the nightstand loudly proclaimed that little Joanna Reid was awake and demanding attention. "I'll get her," Spencer said as he jumped out of bed and headed for the nursery. He knew Allie thought that he would jump up because he was trying too hard to be a good father but in reality he loved to see her little face and hold her in his arms even if it was just to deliver her to the person she really wanted to see. He reached into the crib and lifted the screaming, squirming infant into his arms. "Oh goodness, you're a loud one tonight," he said softly to the baby as he carried her into the bedroom to her mother.

Allie took the crying baby in her arms. "Hi sweetie, are you a hungry girl, huh," she said as she brought Joanna up to her breast. She sucked a couple of times then turned her head away, crying with a high pitched squeal. She was like a red ball of anger. Allie looked at Spencer, bewildered. "Honey, do you think there's something wrong with her? She's never refused to nurse before."

Reid looked at his daughter who continued to scream. "Maybe she's wet. I'll go change her." He lifted the babe from Allie's arms and took her into the nursery, lying her on the change table and undoing her little yellow sleeper. "Daddy's going to get you all nice and dry and then Mommy's got something nice for you," he said as he lifted the tapes on the diaper. "Wo, my little angel!" he exclaimed when he'd opened the diaper. "Where did all that come from?" his nose crinkled, "and it smells worse than…oh never mind what it smells worse than." The child continued to squirm and scream as Reid removed the soiled diaper. "Joanna, Daddy would appreciate it if you would stay still until he has you cleaned," he said as he reached for the baby wipes. "We don't want to get it all over the pl…okay, let me rephrase that, I guess I didn't want to get it all over the place. You obviously have other ideas."

The baby continued her high pitched squealing. Allie entered the nursery, "What's wrong with her?" she asked her husband who finally had his daughter and the change table cleaned and a new diaper applied. "She doesn't usually cry like this."

"I don't know, she's unhappy about something," he said as Allie reached for her. She carried her to the rocking chair and sat, rocking the infant gently which did not seem to appease her in any way. The frustrated mother tried offering the newborn her breast again but Joanna wanted none of it.

"Do you think she's sick?" Allie asked her husband.

"I don't know. Remember Mom said sometimes babies cry," he reminded her. "Maybe if we walk her," he reached for the baby, turned the light switch and walked to the living room. He paced back and forth, jiggling the baby gently but Joanna would not stop crying. She did stop momentarily, just long enough to throw up on her father's chest. There was a time, not so long ago, Reid thought, when that would have disgusted him. "Well," he said, coming back into the nursery, "she just puked all over me. Something's bothering her stomach," he decided. "She had a poop the size of Texas and it smelled worse than some morgues I've been in."

Allie glared at him, her eyes saying he could keep his comments on his daughter's bowel movements to himself. "Maybe we should take her temperature," Allie suggested, getting out the thermometer. "Here," she handed it to Reid. He undid Joanna's sleeper and pressed the thermometer under her armpit and waited for the result.

"98.7," he said, "no fever."

Allie turned towards the kitchen. "I'm calling the hospital." She grabbed the telephone directory from the drawer and punched in the number. Spencer could hear her explaining Joanna's problem to the nurse. He heard her say, "Swiss steak," she listened then replied, "yes it had onions, garlic, tomatoes and a bunch of other spices, why?" Allie listened again. "Yes, I see, okay, I will, thank you."

"What did she say?" Reid asked.

"She said it was probably what I ate for dinner that upset Joanna's tummy, too spicy she said." Allie's bottom lip began to tremble. "My baby's sick because of me," she said as she promptly burst into tears.

Reid looked from his wife to his daughter. He attempted to hold Allie and comfort her while he tried to do the same with Joanna but it didn't appear to be working. "Did she say if there was anything we could do?" he asked.

"She said it would probably work itself out in a few hours." Reid thought of the diaper he had changed and thought it was definitely working itself out. "She said if it persisted, I should bring her in. I'm so sorry baby," she reached to touch her daughter's head.

"Okay then," Spencer said, "we'll just wait it out." He sat on the couch and patted the spot beside him. Allie sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, "it'll be over soon."

Soon stretched into three hours, as Joanna's screaming gradually diminished to the odd whimper and then nothing as she finally fell asleep on Reid's shoulder. "I'm going to go put her in her crib," he whispered to Allie who nodded. As he laid her in her crib he was thankful to see her sleeping peacefully once again. He returned to the living room to find Allie asleep on the couch. He took the sunburst quilt from the back of the sofa, covered his wife, softly kissing her on the cheek. He looked at the clock on the wall, "Time to get ready for work."

------------------

Reid stepped off the elevator on the sixth floor of the FBI building in Quantico. The grande sized coffee cup he carried did not appear to have succeeded in perking him up. Morgan noticed his sagging shoulders and the dark circles under his eyes, "Reid you look like hell man," his friend remarked as the younger man approached.

"Gee thanks Morgan and good morning to you too," Reid replied sarcastically as he set his coffee on his desk.

"Are you alright Reid?" Emily asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, nothing that a few hours of sleep won't cure," Reid told them as he removed his brown cord jacket and placed it on the back of his chair.

"Two o'clock feedings getting to you?" JJ, who was leaning on Emily's desk, asked.

Reid launched into an explanation of how he'd spent his night with Joanna and Allie. "So," he concluded. "Allie gets off the phone and bursts into tears saying it's her fault and she'd done this to our daughter. So for a while there I had both of them wailing." He put his forehead down on his desk. "They were both sleeping when I left."

---------------------

The phone on Reid's desk rang. "Dr. Reid," he said into the receiver.

"Hi sweetcheeks," said the perky voice on the other end of the line. "Can you come to my office?"

"Sure Garcia, I'll be right there." He hung up and made his way to the computer tech's lair.

"Reid," she said when he'd knocked on the door and entered, "Emily and JJ told me about Joanna. How's my sweet girl?"

"I talked to Allie about an hour ago and she said Joanna nursed okay this morning but she was really sleepy. So everybody's okay."

"How are you, you look pretty tired?"

"I'm okay, yeah I'm tired, but otherwise I'm good," Reid found his shoes very interesting.

Garcia put her hand under his chin and raised his head. "Come on, out with it. You know you can't hide from me sweet boy."

Reid nodded. "Garcia," Reid paced the room, "my baby, my little girl was sick. I didn't know what to do for her. Nothing I did made it any better. But Allie was starting to panic and I wanted to appear so strong so I made some idiotic jokes that she glared at me over but if I didn't do that, I'd be a basket case like Allie and I had to be strong for her and Joanna. But it's so hard to watch your baby when you know she's sick."

"Reid, you are a good husband and a good father. Sometimes there's nothing you can do but what you did. You held your wife and your baby and you rode out the storm."

"Now," Garcia added, "I have something else to talk to you about especially after last night." Reid looked confused. "Mother's Day," Garcia said.

"Mother's Day," Reid repeated as if he'd never heard the words before.

"Yes, what have you planned?"

"Well, I send my mother a card and some flowers. Allie found a beautiful crystal vase for Joan and we're going to send it to Dad and he can have flowers put in it for Mom, why?"

"No silly, I don't mean that. What are you going to do for Allie? This is her first Mother's Day as a mother. You have to do something special for her from Joanna especially now that she's blaming herself for Joanna being sick."

Reid's eyes widened, "Thanks Garcia," he said as he quickly headed for the door, "you're a life saver."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--------------------------

William Reid sat on his bunk anxious for mail call. He had been waiting impatiently for days to see the brown envelope he was looking for. Finally he saw Steve coming down the gauntlet with the inmates' mail. He could see a brown envelope sticking out among the white ones but he cautioned himself not to look too eager. That would make others curious and he didn't want that so he nonchalantly sat on his bunk, looking totally disinterested. Steve passed the envelope through the bars without comment. The guards had made remarks at first when he'd started getting mail, but now that it was a more regular occurrence with both Allie and Evan writing to him, they'd slacked off. William took his time getting up to retrieve it. He noted the return address and the postmark. It was from his lawyer in Philly. This was what he'd been waiting for.

He ripped the envelope open. The note was simple. _**As per your request, I made copies. Keep well. Ellis. **_It was the envelope within the brown envelope that interested him. He opened it and pulled out the contents, two sets of photographs, all of a little brown haired boy. The first one was Spencer's last school picture before William had left. A young Spencer looked at the camera, his dark hair neatly combed, his large dark framed glasses encircling a pair of bright brown eyes like windows that let you see into his soul. William stared at the boy in the picture. He was smiling, but only slightly, the smile at odds with the eyes that gleamed with knowledge that was tempered with sadness, a brilliant but unhappy boy. Why hadn't he seen this back then he asked himself? Then he answered just as quickly. _Because you didn't take the time. You were too preoccupied with yourself._

He put the first photo on the bottom and looked at the next. The same brown haired boy, a little younger, was performing a magic trick. The third picture showed an eight year old Spencer standing proudly beside his new bike while the next showed a much younger boy, around four, looking up into the camera. He was on the couch, surrounded by books, not the kind that four year olds typically read. No, William thought, he'd read those before he was two. There were a couple taken in his room at varying ages. William smiled at the next image of Spencer in the swivel chair behind the desk in his office at the university. William recalled his secretary taking the picture. Spencer had been spinning around and around in the chair like a child. _He was a child, you idiot._ Spencer's back had almost been to Ellen when she snapped the picture and he was looking over his right shoulder, a huge grin on his face. He flipped through a couple more until he came to the last picture. His bottom lip began to tremble.

It was one of those rare instances where the picture told the story. There was no need for explanations of who the subjects of the picture were and what was going on. Two brown heads sat over a chessboard, a tall man and a boy about seven. They looked not at the camera or the board but at one another. The child smiled with pure unadulterated glee. It was obvious he had just made a very good move. The man smiled back, his smile full of pride and no one needed to say they were father and son. Dianna Reid had not just taken a picture but had captured a moment in time, a moment of happiness and love between a father and son.

-------------------

"Enter," Hotch said when the knock came on his door.

Reid opened the door, "Have you got a moment Hotch?"

"Sure Reid, have a seat." The young profiler entered the room, closing the door behind him and sat.

"Hotch, I have a request," Reid said. Hotch couldn't tell from Reid's demeanor if it was a request he was going to like or not.

"Okay," he said.

"Allie and I talked about it and we wondered if you would be willing to be Joanna's godfather?" he said very quickly. Reid held his breath waiting for Hotch's reply.

The unit chief had to admit that even with all his profiling skills, he hadn't expected this. "Reid, are you sure about this?"

"Yes sir, Allie and I talked about it at length and we feel you and Garcia," Hotch choked on the coffee he was sipping, "would be great," he finished.

"Garcia and I," Hotch repeated. "Reid, you do realize we're polar opposites?"

"Of course I do Hotch, except where it counts. I know that if the worst happened, that both you and Garcia would do what's right for Joanna and that's what's important." Reid sat back and waited for Hotch to reply.

"Reid, tell Allie that I would be honored."

Reid jumped out of his chair. "Thank you Hotch," he turned for the door and turned back, "thanks."

-----------------------

William was tired. It had been one hell of a day in the 'hot house,' so named because it was hot all year round. He pulled out the next to last letter he'd gotten from Allie.

_**Hi Dad,**_

_**Happy New Year, a bit late, I know, but we have been so busy with Christmas and then Spencer had to go to New Mexico and I've pulled some overtime with a RICO case that has a lot of documents.**_

_**Christmas was wonderful. My little nephew is so precious. Spencer held him quite a bit and it was so adorable so he'll be used to holding a baby when ours comes. My Dad's parents were with us as well so we had a full house.**_

_**You should have seen Spencer. He couldn't believe the huge tree Mom and Dad had. Ours at home was much smaller and he cursed a bit as he put it up because he'd never done it before but would he let me help, oh no, the pregnant woman is not allowed to do anything but sit and watch her belly get bigger. Well, he did allow me to decorate it as long as I didn't have to reach. Anyway, his eyes just about popped when he saw the family tree and all the presents and we added more to it.**_

_**Christmas eve was lovely. We went to the evening service at church. Your son has quite a lovely voice. A light snow was falling, you know the kind with great big flakes that kids try to catch on their tongues. Spencer said he'd never done that and I guess growing up in Las Vegas, he wouldn't. Anyway, there he and Dylan were trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. They looked like a couple of morons. Better late than never I say. After that we had a wonderful dinner, sang carols and went to bed.**_

_**When we got up in the morning there were more things under the tree than when we went to bed. One thing caught Spencer's eye right away. It was a table from my Dad's study that held a chessboard and pieces. They were all lovingly made by my grandpa for my Dad years ago. There was a big red bow on it and a card that said, 'Merry Christmas Spencer Love Dad.' Spencer was kind of bewildered, like he didn't understand what was going on, that Dad was giving him his chess set. He told Dad that he couldn't possibly accept it but Dad said it was the kind of thing a father passes to a son and that's what he was doing. Spencer started to cry and pretty soon we all were and it carried on from there, we laughed, we cried. He couldn't believe Mom had made him a sweater and Grandma made him a scarf and gloves. It made the watch I gave him look pretty lame but he just patted my belly and said I was giving him the best gift of all, and the tears again. **_

_**Anyway, the chess table and set now has a place of honor in Spencer's office. He taught Evan to play and they play often. Chess is very important to Spencer; he used to play with Gideon all the time before he left. Spencer missed that after Gideon left. Playing with Evan is wonderful but it's not the same. He and Dad play every time we're home and they play on line but I know it's not the same as playing with Gideon. It was something special they shared.**_

_**Must go for today Dad. Hope you're okay. Stay safe.**_

_**Allie**_

He took out the last picture and looked at it again. Yes chess was something a father passed on to a son. Could he mend the fences? Would he ever get the chance to sit across that table from Spencer?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

--------------------------

"Now Joanna, please keep still, Daddy doesn't have much time. Mommy won't be in the bathtub forever," Reid whispered to his daughter as he tried to get her to cooperate with his plans for Allie for Mother's Day.

"Did you say something honey," he heard from the bathroom where Allie was having one of her beloved soaks with her bubble bath and scented candles. Reid had suggested it because he needed her out of his and Joanna's hair for a few minutes.

"I was just talking to Joanna," he yelled back, "just have a long soak. I'm sure you need it. Everything's great out here." He hoped that would suffice. It probably wasn't possible for him to get both his girls to cooperate with him at the same time. And Joanna was just a baby. What would it be like when she was a teenager? He looked at the tiny baby in front of him. He couldn't think about that now, about her going off to the mall with her friends… and meeting boys. Boys! He held his little girl up as he got her into her outfit. "You don't ever want to meet boys do you? Repeat after Daddy," his voice changed to a high pitched baby's voice, "I don't ever want to meet boys, at least until I'm thirty or Dad is senile, whichever comes first," he said as he scrunched up his nose and made a face. "That's right, boys are yucky."

Reid rushed around completing his activities as quickly as possible before Allie got out of the tub. He had Joanna on the change table when Allie entered the nursery. She kissed Spencer on the cheek. "Thank you for suggesting that, though I missed you washing…my back."

"Yeah, well we both know where that usually leads…"

"Aah," Allie sighed, "I remember it well."

"And the doctor said you had to wait three months," he said as he did up the snaps on Joanna's sleeper. "It's worse than when you had your accident."

"I guess I'll have to quit having surgeries and babies," she replied.

"Yeah, you could definitely quit having surgeries." He lifted Joanna into his arms and softly kissed her forehead. "I'm not so sure we're done with babies." He bent and claimed his wife's lips.

--------------------

William Reid took out the last letter he'd received from Allie just a couple of days ago. He smiled as he read the words his daughter-in-law had written.

_**Hi Dad,**_

_**Well, the day finally came. You're a grandfather. I had a baby girl on May 2**__**nd**__** at 11:38 pm. She was 8lb 6oz and 22 inches long. She has lots of dark brown hair and she's beautiful. We named her Joanna Faith. Spencer thought of the name because it combines the first part of my mother's name and the last part of his mother's name; and Faith because he always wants her to have faith. Isn't that beautiful? She's already got her Daddy wrapped around her tiny fingers. She's his little princess.**_

_**I was in labor for 12 hours. Spencer was there with me through the whole thing. It was pretty rough there for a while.**_

_**Spencer's taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. I always knew he'd be terrific but he had his doubts. My Mom and Dad were here for the first few days but they've gone back to Ohio now and this is Spencer's first day back at work so it's just Joanna and I. It's wonderful and scary all at the same time, having this little person totally dependent on you but I love her more than I can say. **_

_**Oh, got to go, Joanna's crying. Take care, Dad.**_

_**Allie**_

He closed the letter and bundled it back up with the others. He hoped she'd send him a picture soon. Pictures…he reached for the envelope from Philly.

-----------------------

Reid sat at his desk, working on a consult for a detective in Sacramento. He was waiting for a call from Garcia who was helping him with his plan for Allie for Mother's Day. The elevator door opened on the sixth floor and an employee from forensics got off and made his way to Reid's desk. "Dr. Reid," he said tentatively.

Reid turned his head to see Cam Morrison who worked with Allie in QD. "Oh hi Cam, what brings you up here?"

"Allie had a bunch of mail in her IN box and I decided to bring it up here to you and save her coming in to get it, with a new baby and all." He held up a sheaf of envelopes bundled together with an elastic band. "Congratulations on your baby, by the way," the tech reached out his hand.

Reid shook the proffered hand, "Thanks Cam," he said, relieving the man of the envelopes he held. "I'll see that she gets these."

"Okay then, back to the salt mines, give Allie our best and tell her we miss her. It's not nearly as bright a place without her smiling face," Cam said as he headed for the elevator.

"I will," Reid replied as he set the mail down on his desk. "Thanks again for bringing her mail." Reid's cell rang and he looked at the call display, "Garcia."

------------------------

"What have you got there Reid?" Emily asked when he returned from Garcia's office.

"Garcia was helping me with something for Allie for Mother's Day. She reminded me that it's Allie's first Mother's Day as a mother. It's this Sunday and I know Joanna will only be two weeks old by then but Garcia's right, I should do something for her." He showed Emily what he'd done with Garcia's help.

"Reid, that's beautiful, she'll absolutely love it. You thought of this…by yourself?" Emily responded. Reid nodded. "Well, it's a great idea." Emily gathered her purse together, ready for the trek home. "It's nice to be getting out of here at a decent hour for a change. See you tomorrow guys." She waved at Reid and Morgan.

"She's got the right idea, you ready Reid," Morgan said as he headed for the elevator.

"Right behind you," Reid said as he grabbed his messenger bag and flung it over his head. The elevator had arrived by the time he caught up with Morgan and the two entered the car. The door was closing when Reid hollered, "Wait, Allie's mail. Hold the elevator for me Morgan." Reid ran back into the bullpen and retrieved the pile of correspondence from his desk. Morgan looked at the pile as Reid reentered the elevator car. "My wife gets a lot of mail. She's a popular person, what can I say?"

Rush hour traffic was heavy that evening and Reid was glad when he got off the interstate and into McLean itself where the traffic wasn't quite as heavy and even less so as he reached the residential area. He'd just turned off Lowell Avenue onto Emerson when a large ball rolled in front of his SUV and a young child followed closely behind. Reid slammed on his brakes. His heart was in his throat when he came to a stop just as the child was in front of the vehicle. The sudden stop sent his messenger bag and the letters forward landing on the floor of the passenger side of the vehicle. The child's mother came running into the street, scolding the child and looking apologetically at Reid. He let out the breath he had been holding as Joanna flashed before his eyes like she always seemed to these days when he encountered anything involving children. He reached across to the floor of the passenger side and picked up his messenger bag and Allie's letters. He put them on the seat beside him and was just putting his foot on the gas when he stopped and swung his head back to the bunch of letters. There at the top, the first letter in the pile, was an envelope from Leavenworth Kansas. Reid shook his head as if to clear it of the thoughts that were rattling around in it. Perhaps there were some documents she needed to examine for the court from a prisoner in Leavenworth. That was it, he thought, as he continued on his way. He suddenly pulled over. Anything official would come on Leavenworth stationary and would be typed and not handwritten as this envelope was. He picked up the pile again and pulled out the envelope from Leavenworth. The envelope was handwritten and he'd recognize that handwriting anywhere!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

----------------------------

He entered the house silently and was at the top of the stairs before Allie realized he was home. She jumped when she saw him. He usually said something as soon as he came in the door. "Hi honey," Allie said, reaching up to kiss him but Reid turned away. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Spencer repeated. "What could possibly be wrong? We had a quiet day at work. Nothing untoward…oh, except Cam Morrison came up to bring your mail, to save you having to pick it up. Wasn't that nice of him? Here it is," he handed her the bundle of envelopes. She set them aside. "Aren't you going to look at them?" he asked.

"Oh sure," Allie said, removing the elastic and shuffling through the envelopes. Reid thought she looked relieved when she reached the end. "Nothing pressing here," Allie said brightly.

"You look relieved," Reid responded. "Or perhaps you're relieved because you didn't find this," he pulled the envelope from Leavenworth from his inside jacket pocket. "What is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

"I…I can explain," Allie said meekly.

Reid crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And I can hardly wait to hear it."

"Okay, I'll tell you." Allie began to pace the living room. "I wrote to your Dad shortly after our honeymoon. I thanked him for his letter, I sent him a couple of wedding pictures and I told him if I could help in any way to smooth things over between the two of you, I would. I told him he could write to me if he wanted to."

"He could write to you," Reid repeated. "But not here where I might find out about it."

"I…I didn't think you were ready for something like that," Allie defended herself.

"Oh well, you sure as hell were right about that. Is that his first letter to you?" he asked.

"No, there've been others," she replied.

Reid nodded, "Others," he said, "and how many letters have you written to him?"

"About five," Allie responded.

"Five," Reid barked again and Allie flinched at his tone. "What do you talk about in these letters?"

"Well, I tell him about our life, our wedding, the new house, the baby coming, Thanksgiving, Christmas; you know, our life," she explained. "And I, uh…told him about Georgia."

"Georgia," he shrieked "you told my father about Georgia. How could you? You had no right. That was personal. That happened to me. It's none of his business." He paused for a moment, as if trying to regain control of himself. "Please, please tell me you didn't tell him about Joanna," he begged.

"I sent him a letter a few days ago. I thought he'd like to know he's a grandfather now."

"I can't believe you'd do this to me, to us, writing letters to my so called father behind my back. My God," he uttered in disbelief, "you started deceiving me before the ink on our marriage certificate was even dry."

"I was only trying to help," tears started to roll down Allie's cheeks.

"Help," he shouted again as Allie's tears came faster now. "How was lying to me supposed to help. It took me so long to trust and I…"

"Please, don't say you don't trust me. I told your Dad from the start that you were my first concern. I always tell him how much I love you."

"Now I'm going to be afraid every word I say is going directly to my father," he fired back. He headed for the stairs. "I wonder, when we were in bed together, fucking each other, were you trying to think of how to word it in your next letter to my father?" He ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Allie heard his tires squeal in the driveway as he backed out. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

------------------------

Reid drove. He had no idea where he was going, nor did he care. He hadn't felt such a deep hurt in a long time, the pain of being betrayed by someone you loved. The last time he'd felt this kind of pain was, ironically, the last time he'd seen William Reid's handwriting on an envelope.

His dad had left and he'd told his Mom that he wasn't weak and they'd be okay. When he'd gone into his room that night, leaning up against his bedside lamp, was a crisp white envelope that said simply "Spencer" in the dark black ink of the sterling silver ballpoint pen his father always used. He opened the envelope again now, in his mind, and he saw once more, as he had seventeen years ago, his father's expansive scrawl, the black strokes marring the pristine purity of the white paper and stripping him of his innocence, the words were just as fresh, making the wounds in his heart as raw now as they had been back then.

_**Spencer, **_

_**By the time you read this you'll know I'm gone. I know it's difficult for your analytical mind to understand but I just cannot handle your mother's illness any longer. I know it's wrong but I can't stand helplessly by and watch her deteriorate all the while knowing that I'm not able to do anything. The schizophrenia has turned the woman whose mind I once admired and loved into someone I don't know. Everyone has their limits, and sadly, I've reached mine. I don't feel like I'm living in this home any more, I'm dying in it. The ravages of this sickness are sapping the life out of me. If I stay, I'm afraid I'll become the second casualty of her disease. You, however, are made of stronger stuff. You always have been. Maybe it's because she's a part of you that you seem to be able to handle it better than I. I just know she needs you. Look after her. I know that if anyone can find their way through this, it's you. I hope someday you'll understand.**_

_**Take care son,**_

_**Love Dad**_

Someday hadn't come just yet he thought as he drove along and a song came on the radio that mirrored his thoughts. He turned up the volume and listened to the songstress.

Forgive, sounds good

Forget, I'm not sure I could

They say time heals everything

But I'm still waiting.

I'm through with doubt

There's nothing left for me to figure out

I've paid a price

And I'll keep paying.

I'm not ready to make nice

I'm not ready to back down

I'm still mad as hell and

I don't have time to go round and round and round

It's too late to make it right

I probably wouldn't even if I could

'Cause I'm mad as hell

Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should.

-----------------------------

Allie sat at the dining room table, the cordless phone to her ear. The phone on the other end was answered by her father. "Hi Dad," was all she managed to say before she lost her battle to hold her tears in check. "Oh, Daddy, I did something really awful. I think Spencer hates me now."

-----------------------------

Gord McCumber watched as Dr. Reid fired continually at the paper target. His aim was getting better, he had to admit, but the guy'd put two clips into the target already and it was barely hanging by a thread. Gord didn't approach him. He'd seen this before. What does an angry man with a gun do? He comes to shoot at paper targets until he gets it out of his system. From the look on Dr. Reid's face, Gord hoped he'd brought enough ammunition.

----------------------------

Allie sat on the floor in the front of the fireplace. She'd fed and changed Joanna and for once she'd gone right back to sleep. Allie had hoped she'd stay awake for awhile so she could take her mind off Spencer and what she'd done and what he'd said to her. She picked up the newest letter from her father-in-law. She might as well open it. She ran her fingernail under the envelope's adhesive flap and opened it. She pulled out the letter inside but it was thick and she unfolded the letter to find pictures. She looked at the pictures. They were of Spencer as a little boy. She went back to the letter.

_**Dear Allie,**_

_**You said in one of your letters that Spencer had no pictures of himself as a child. I had taken these with me when I left. Had I known that Dianna would destroy all the pictures, I would have taken more. I had them stored with my things in Philly. I got my lawyer to make copies for you. I hope you like them. I know it's not much but it's all I have.**_

_**Take care my dear and keep well.**_

_**Dad**_

---------------------------

Reid had changed from firing his weapon repeatedly at a beaten up paper target to punching a bag in the FBI gym at Quantico. There were very few people in the gym at this time of day but the few that were there rarely saw Dr. Reid from the BAU here and when he was he was usually doing the treadmill or the bike or working on some hand to hand with Morgan. They'd never seen him with a pair of boxing gloves on, and the way he was hitting that bag, you had to know he had someone's face in mind. He grunted loudly with each punch and the sweat sprang off his forehead. One of the other agents finally yelled at him. "Dr. Reid," Reid stopped and turned to the man. "Your cell is ringing."

Reid tried to get out of his gloves in a hurry which wasn't proving too easy. One of the other agents took pity on him and pulled it off. "Thanks," Reid said as he picked up his cell, looking at the call display. "Hello," he said.

"Spencer, are you alright," Lloyd thought he sounded totally out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm at the gym punching the bag. I suppose Allie called you," Reid responded.

"Yes, and she was in tears. I don't like to hear my little girl crying like that Spencer," his father-in-law told him.

"Did she tell you what she did?" Reid asked.

"Yes, she told me all about it. Look, I know it was probably not a wise thing for her to do but I know Allie and so do you and you know she only had the best of intentions in her heart. And, your father did send his letter to both of you. She was perfectly within her rights to respond."

"Oh please," Spencer responded, "don't go all lawyer on me. Corresponding with my estranged father without telling me was wrong and you know it, no matter how good her intentions were and we all know what the road to hell is paved with don't we?"

"Spencer, please, whatever you do, talk to her. Don't let this fester. Joan and I both talked to her and we both think she never sounded more distraught. She said you said some pretty awful things to her."

"Don't make me the bad guy here. I'm the one who's been lied to almost since our wedding night. What do you expect me to say?" Reid responded.

"I understand how upset you are and I don't blame you," Lloyd told him, "just remember that, in her mind, she thought she was helping you. She loves you."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I have another phone call I need to make. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Dad." He ended the call and punched in another number.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-----------------------

As the headlights of Reid's SUV swung into the driveway, illuminating their home, he noticed the house was in complete darkness. He entered through the front door, switching on the lights so he could see to turn the alarm off which he quickly reset. He climbed the stairs to the living room and was surprised to see Allie sitting on the couch. "Hi," he said, "when the house was dark, I thought you'd gone to bed." She was clad in one of his old university tee shirts. Her hair was tousled like she'd run her hands through it many times. The beautiful brown eyes he loved were red and very puffy. She'd quite obviously been crying.

"No, I didn't really think I could sleep," she replied.

He looked toward the nursery, "Is Joanna okay?"

"Uh hmm, I just fed and changed her a little while ago." She paused, then continued, "I had made some lasagna for dinner. When you left I…I didn't know, I mean, I baked it anyway in case you came back and wanted…" The tears started again. "I didn't know if you were coming back, but I mean if you wanted it, if you're hungry, I can heat it up."

"No, I don't feel like anything right now," he told her. "We've got to talk."

"Okay," she nodded, looking down at her hands that seemed to be wringing themselves uncontrollably on her lap.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I shouldn't have said what I did when I left. I was just hurt and I guess I lashed out at you."

"It's okay. I know I did a terrible thing. It didn't seem so horrible at the time. I didn't want to deceive you but I knew if I asked if you minded if I corresponded with your Dad, you would have said yes. I liked exchanging letters with your Dad, but I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted to happen. She was quiet for a few moments, then she pointed to the coffee table. "You should probably look at the one he just sent."

"No, I'd really rather not," he replied.

"Okay, I'll just tell you. He sent ten pictures of you as a child. I told him in one of my letters that your Mom had destroyed all the pictures of you. He had these ten in storage in Philly and he got his lawyer to make copies and he sent them to us." She waited a few moments. "You were a cute kid."

"We've got to talk about something else," Spencer told her. "I've called Andy Cummings at the bureau."

"Andy Cummings," she repeated, "isn't he the security expert?"

"Yeah, he did the security on Janice and Evan's house and I want him to do something more elaborate than what we have now."

"Okay, but why?" Allie looked nonplussed.

Reid didn't know how to gently explain so he just dove right in. "Because Dad has your letters and anyone could easily get their hands on them. There are guys incarcerated at Leavenworth that I helped put away. If they ever get those letters, they'll know how to get to me but more importantly, that I have a wife and daughter."

"But they're locked up," Allie replied.

"That's true but all serial killers from Bundy to Gacy to Dahmer had nutty fans and groupies that were willing to do just about anything for their heroes. These guys are no different" Reid explained. "That might include harming me or my family."

"You mean that I may have put us in danger because I wrote to your Dad! That's why you wanted to know if I'd told him about Joanna, isn't it?"

"Look," he sat down beside her and took her fidgeting hands in his, "it's highly unlikely that anything will ever happen. I'm just erring on the side of extreme caution to make sure that my family is safe."

"I'm sorry for everything. I just thought that your Dad is really trying and if there was anything I could do to make things better between you two, I would. I guess my good intentions backfired big time."

Reid nodded, "Yeah, I know what that's like. I remember when my attempt to intercede with Strauss on your behalf backfired. I could have lost you and then they said we might have trouble having children. Thank God that didn't happen. Now that we have Joanna, I don't know what I'd do without her."

Allie reached her hand up to caress his face. "Can I still hope that someday you'll reconcile with your father?"

"I can't stop you from hoping, which you'll do anyway with your Pollyanna outlook on the world. And," he paused, "I also can't stop you from writing to him if you want to. I know that Evan does. When I married you one of my vows was to respect the independent woman you are and I spoke to your Dad who reminded me you are well within your rights to correspond with my father if you choose. I don't really know what you're hoping to gain from it. The bridges between my father and I were burned a long time ago. I've thought a lot about fatherhood since Joanna was born. My child means more to me than anything. Tonight, when you were upset, you called your Dad, and he called me because he didn't want his child to suffer. That's how I feel about Joanna. I could never leave her. I wondered for a long time," he stopped to clear his throat, "what was wrong with me, that my Dad could just up and leave me? Why didn't he love me like other fathers love their kids?"

"Oh honey, there's nothing wrong with you. Don't ever think that." She leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Then why, you tell me? My father leaves and I get a letter, 'can't cope with your mother, carry on, someday you'll understand'." He got up and paced the room. "Then Gideon, who I looked on as a father, leaves as well. I go to the cabin and there waiting for me is another envelope with my name in black ink. It was déjà vu, my father all over again, 'can't cope, carry on, someday you'll understand.' I keep waiting for the someday when I understand why people are always leaving me with letters scrawled in black ink." He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Logically, I understand why they left. My mother's illness was hard to cope with, believe me I know and I understand how Gideon would be put off kilter after what happened to Sarah. I saw her body. I know what that maniac did to her. Gideon always seemed to be everything my father wasn't for me but in the end he left and like my father, he only left me paper and black ink."

Allie went to her husband and took both of his hands in hers. "You've got me and Joanna. We're not going anywhere. My Dad will always be there for you until that someday comes and you finally get the peace of mind you're looking for."

Spencer pulled his wife into his arms. "You're all I need. Everything else can wait until the morning. Come on, let's go to bed. Joanna will have us up soon enough," he groaned.

"What's with the groan buster, you know you love it."

He squeezed her hand as they entered their bedroom, "Yeah, I do."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-----------------------------

The Saturday lunch crowd at Eve's was huge today and Emily had been lucky to get a reservation on short notice. Eve said that a lot of people chose to take their mothers out to lunch on Saturday rather than Sunday which was evidenced by the large number of gray haired diners. Emily wasn't going to be able to take her mother out this year as Ambassador Prentiss was out of the country. Allie had called earlier this morning, wondering if the girls could do lunch as Andy Cummings and his workmen were there installing the new security system Spencer had asked for. The banging and drilling was affecting Joanna so Allie decided they needed to get out of the house.

Garcia and JJ had arrived shortly after Emily and they were perusing the menu when Allie hurried in toting Joanna in her car seat/carrier along with her purse and a diaper bag. "Sorry I'm late guys," she said as she rushed up to the table. "This is the first time we've been out and I miscalculated how long it would take to get Joanna ready."

Garcia jumped up to relieve Allie of the baby. "Hi sweetheart," she said in a high pitched voice, "remember me, Aunt Penelope?"

The baby made a noise which prompted Emily's, "I'm sure that was a yes."

"Ooh, you're such a pretty wee girl, aren't you?" Garcia said as she removed the pink knitted afghan that covered Joanna and revealed a one piece outfit with pink bottoms and feet and a white shirt with a pink kitty that appeared to be peeking over the waistband of the pants. The computer tech took one of the tiny hands in hers, "But you would be, with such a gorgeous daddy. Look," she said as she gently ran her finger over Joanna's, "you have your daddy's beautiful hands."

Allie turned to the others at the table, "What am I, chopped liver?"

----------------------

William Reid dialed the number with some trepidation but he knew it was the right thing to do. He waited for the call to be answered, "Lloyd Graham."

There was silence on the line and Lloyd wasn't sure if the caller was there, "Hello, are you there?"

"Yes, yes I'm here," came the man's voice. "I uh, I'm just trying to think of what exactly to say."

"Are you calling about legal representation," Lloyd asked. He was used to people being unsure of whether they should or should not call a lawyer.

"I guess I should just come right out and say it. This is William Reid, Spencer's father."

Lloyd Graham was seldom surprised. He had seen too much in his life to be totally surprised by anything, he thought. He'd known the happiness of serendipity or disappointment when things did not go according to plan. He'd felt the shock of the sudden and unexpected death of someone he'd known but eye popping, jaw dropping surprise was rare, but now was one of those rare occasions! "Excuse me for being skeptical but how do I know that?" Lloyd replied.

"You want me to give you absolute proof? I don't know if I can. In the last letter I sent to Allie, I sent ten pictures from when Spencer was a child. I suppose you could ask her."

"What do you want Mr. Reid? It's too early in your sentence to be looking for legal advice for parole," Lloyd told him curtly.

"You're quite right," the voice on the phone responded. "Actually, I'm not calling for myself. I'm calling for someone you may be familiar with, at least you provide his grandmother with a plane ticket every month…on Spencer's behalf, I'm sure. I'm also sure Spencer investigated Chico before he did it to see if he was worthy." Lloyd's jaw dropped again. He had no idea William knew anything about Spencer's arrangements for Chico's grandmother. As if he could see through the phone line, William added. "I may have done a stupid thing Mr. Graham but I am not a stupid man. Did you think I wouldn't be curious where this plane ticket for Chico's abuella came from especially after my sons had just visited? I researched Chico's case on Westlaw and it is very clear to me that he was railroaded every which way from Sunday. Spencer knows that. He also surmised that Chico is my protection and for that reason Spencer chose to help Mrs. Mendez rather than Chico himself."

He paused for a moment and Lloyd said, "Carry on."

"I was wondering if you could help this young man. He doesn't belong here. He's a gentle soul and he's worked hard since he's been here to try to improve himself. I don't have a lot of money. Most of what I had was eaten up by my divorce and my legal bills. I could give you what I have or I don't know if you take cases pro bono or if you know a lawyer who does. I just want to help this young man."

"It's very nice that you want to help Chico," Lloyd responded, "but where were you when your own son needed you? Why weren't you there for him like you're there for Chico?"

"The mistakes I made with my son, both my sons, for that matter, are mine and mine alone. Don't let your anger at me affect your decision regarding this young man."

"I won't keep something like this from Spencer, that is if I decide to take the case. I'll keep the case itself confidential but I will tell him and if he adamantly does not want me to handle the case, then I won't. Is that clear?" Lloyd finally asked what had been on his mind since the start of the phone call. "Why are you doing this? Is it to look good for Spencer?"

"You would think that wouldn't you," William responded "but remember it was you who said you had to mention it to him, not me. My therapist and I spoke recently about the things I'd done and I asked her if she thought I was an awful person. She said her job was to get to the bottom of what landed me here; the rest was between me and my conscience. She's right. At the end of the day, can I look at myself in the mirror? Right now, I can't. Another thing I can't do is change my actions from the past. I can only try to go forward and do the right thing. I can't do anything for my own sons right now but perhaps I can do something for Chico and get back a little of the self respect I had many years ago. Will that change anything between me and my sons? I don't know, but I can't expect them to respect me and want a relationship with me if I can't even look at myself in the mirror."

"Well, as I said, I won't keep it a secret from Spencer. I feel there have been enough things kept from him already," Lloyd told him angrily.

There was silence for a moment and then, "So Spencer found out about the letters and I imagine he was understandably upset. I hope he wasn't too hard on Allie. It's obvious your daughter is a lovely young woman, inside and out."

Lloyd found himself grinning slightly. William Reid would have made a good lawyer, or profiler, for that matter. "Yes she is," he said, "and yes Spencer was upset but he seems to have calmed down now."

"I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I will leave the matter of Chico in your hands. You'll contact him if you decide to take the case and if not, perhaps you know of someone who would. Thank you for your time Mr. Graham."

"It's Lloyd and I'll give it some serious thought and if I decide to take it I will inform Spencer."

"That's all I can ask, good bye Lloyd."

"Good bye William," Lloyd ended the call and returned to the documents on his desk but suddenly he couldn't keep his mind on them. He picked up the phone.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all the American readers out there

-------------------------------

Gary Meeks moved the oak coffee table to the side to get more room to work on wiring the bay window. A white envelope that was on the table fell to the floor, its contents spilling onto the shiny hardwood surface. "Oh damn," Gary cursed. As he stooped to pick up the letter and some photographs, Reid entered the room. "Oh Dr. Reid, I just moved the coffee table and these pictures fell all over the floor. Maybe you should put them somewhere out of the way." He handed the pictures to Reid.

"Uh, yeah, I'll do that," Reid replied and took the stack of pictures into the bedroom setting them on the mahogany dresser next to Allie's jewel box. Allie could do what she wanted with them later. He was turning away when the top picture caught his eye. He turned back and picked it up. He and his father were sitting over the chessboard in his father's study. He remembered the moment. He had been seven at the time and had just taken his Dad's queen when his mother, trying out a new camera, snapped the picture. There was so much about his life with his father that he'd forgotten, mostly the good times, all he seemed to remember now was his father's good bye and his letter. But there had been times like this, lots of them. He suddenly realized tears were meandering down his face. He quickly wiped them away with a swipe of his hand, put the picture back on the pile and left the room, only to return a few moments later to pick up the photograph once again, running his fingertips over the images housed therein. He looked around the room, as if checking to see if anyone was watching, and put the picture in the back pocket of his jeans.

-----------------------

"Is that all you're having Allie?" Garcia asked as they were discussing their orders before their waitress arrived. Joanna sat cooing softly in her carrier. "You usually have a bigger appetite than that."

"I know, but I'm trying to be more careful. I ate something spicy one night and I guess it affected my breast milk and upset Joanna."

"Oh yeah, Reid told us about that," Emily recalled, "but surely you can have more than salad and cottage cheese. Not everything on the menu is spicy."

"I know, but look at me, I must have gained twenty pounds with Joanna that has to come off. How am I going to fit into all that stuff you guys gave me at the lingerie shower," Allie replied, laughing unconvincingly.

"Allie," JJ said, "you're not worried about it are you, your weight I mean. You're not afraid you won't be attractive to Reid anymore?"

"How can I not be? This," she pointed to her abdomen, "is not what he married."

"Allie, Spencer Reid loves you." Emily told her. "You don't see him at the end of the workday or when we land from a case. His eyes light up because he knows he gets to go home to you. It's still that way. His eyes light up every day at quitting time."

"I know that he loves me but I'm afraid he won't desire me anymore."

"Are you kidding, that man desired you when you were pregnant out to here," JJ put her hands far out in front of her, "didn't he?"

"Yeah he did…a lot, but I…" she looked down at her lap. "I did something that really upset him and he was so angry with me." She launched into the tale of exchanging letters with her father-in-law. "I've never seen him that angry before. He said some pretty harsh things to me and then stormed out. I only wanted to help. I never meant to hurt him."

"So that's what's got you on this slim down kick," Emily commented. "You think if he gets angry at you and you don't have the body beautiful, he'll, what…leave? You're not giving him much credit."

"I know, it's just that you didn't see how angry he was. It was like he hated me."

"Reid's dad has always been a very touchy subject with him. I wanted to slap the guy silly when I first met him. How hard must it be for Reid? I'm sure he wants to forget the guy even exists but he can't and I think that bothers him; that with all that's happened his father can still get to him. No matter what, there will always be an emotional tie between them and it's probably even harder now that there's Evan as well," Garcia interjected.

----------------------

"Felicia, I'm glad I caught you," Lloyd Graham said into the receiver. "Yes, I'm well aware that it's Saturday. I need you to look up a case for me. The trial took place in 2003 in Chicago, US v. Mendez, homicide in commission of a felony and attempted homicide of a federal agent." He listened for a few moments. "I want the transcripts and copies of all discovery. I also want anything you can get me on the DA, the PD and the presiding judge." He listened again while Felicia spoke. "Because you're the best paralegal in Ohio and I pay you very good money. Let me know as soon as you've got all the information together."

Spencer must have thought Chico had been railroaded as well or he wouldn't have started buying plane tickets for his grandmother. But how would Spencer feel about his taking the case at the request of William Reid. Would he feel that Lloyd was playing into his father's hands somehow. Well, Lloyd thought, as he'd told William, if Spencer didn't want him to take the case, he wouldn't although, he had to admit to himself, it intrigued him. If he didn't take the case, Justin De Vries was an excellent attorney who did pro bono cases all the time. He'd be happy to take it on. It was time to call Spencer and find out.

-----------------------

Andy Cummings was demonstrating the motion detector lights they'd just installed when Reid's cell rang. He looked at the call display and excused himself, "Hi Dad."

"Spencer, how are you this afternoon?" Lloyd asked.

"If you mean have I gotten over the other night, I'm working on it. I'm having a new security system installed in case Allie's letters fall into the wrong hands at Leavenworth," Reid explained.

Lloyd hadn't considered that eventuality but now that Spencer mentioned it, it was entirely possible. He smiled slightly, even though Spencer was angry with Allie, his first thought was to protect his family. Lloyd was proud of him. "How is Allie," her father wanted to know.

"She's fine. She and Joanna have gone out to lunch with the girls."

"The reason I'm calling," Lloyd thought it best to dive right in, "is because I received a phone call today about reviewing Chico Mendez's case."

There was silence on the line for a moment. "Mendez wants you to mount an appeal of his conviction?" Reid queried.

"No," Lloyd replied, "not exactly. In fact I get the feeling he doesn't even know anything about it."

"Well then who contacted you, his grandmother?"

"No," Lloyd was silent for a time as he held his breath. "It was your father."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-------------------------------

"My father," Reid repeated incredulously, "but why? Chico is his protection." His voice was filled with bafflement, Lloyd could tell, but something else, concern.

"He thinks it's something he has to do." Lloyd went on to inform him of the substance of William's call.

"So what," Reid asked, "he's doing this because of me, to get my approval or something?"

"I think he's doing it for himself," Lloyd replied, "to get back some of the self respect he once had and also for Chico but, in the end, yes, I think he wants a relationship with you and Evan and I think he's working on being the kind of man who would deserve that relationship. I'm the one who insisted on mentioning it to you, not him."

"Are you sure he's not just trying to snow you?" Reid asked.

"Well, of course, there's no way for me to be certain but I've been a lawyer for a long time and I've heard my share of stories so I don't snow easily. I told him I wouldn't take the case if you didn't want me to."

"Do you want to take it?" Reid replied. "I mean, if I had nothing to do with it, would you have taken it?"

Lloyd thought briefly about his choice of words and then decided total honesty was what Spencer deserved, "Yes," he said.

"Then I think you should take it. Chico will be in good hands. I still can't understand my Dad. He could get hurt badly without Chico there."

"Yes, he could," Lloyd agreed.

"Then I don't get it. Why try to get rid of Chico?"

"Did you ever think that maybe things have changed for your father? He's developed a relationship with this young man, probably something similar to what you had with your mentor, Agent Gideon. Only this time, if things got rough, he couldn't run away like he had with you and Evan. There was no place to run. He had to stay and work at his relationship with Chico and I think it probably scared the hell out of him. I also think William's become the father that Chico never had and, perhaps for the first time in his life, William Reid is doing what is best for someone other than himself." Lloyd paused for a moment. "I truly believe he cares more about Chico's future than protecting himself."

"Okay then, it looks like you've got yourself a case. Let," Reid cleared his throat, "let me know if you need any help. I know someone who can find you almost anything you need."

"You're sure you're okay with this?" his father-in-law asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. Thanks for letting me know." Reid ended the call and headed for his office while the banging and drilling carried on around him. Before he sat at his desk he pulled the photograph out of his pocket. He held it in both hands and stared at the image in front of him. Allie had said she thought his father was trying hard. Lloyd had said that William Reid may have changed. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to believe it or not. "I hope you know what you're doing Dad."

--------------------

The girls had finished lunch and the waitress had just removed their dishes. "See," Emily said of Allie's meal of poached salmon, rice and vegetables, "not fattening, not spicy and best of all, not cottage cheese," to which the others at the table all laughed.

JJ was now holding Joanna who, surprisingly, had stayed awake through most of the meal. JJ was talking to the newborn in baby talk and Garcia wondered if Joanna could understand her. "Well, I am a communications liaison after all," JJ replied as the baby began to fuss a little.

"Yeah," Allie said, "Joanna's into communication too and that's her 'I'm hungry,' cry."

"You know what she wants by the way she cries?" Garcia raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Ah yes," Allie replied raising the index finger on her left hand for emphasis. "Spencer has read research studies."

"Of course he has," JJ interjected.

"Said studies were done on newborns from 0-3 months of age and he informs me that there are five distinct cries to look for."

"And," Emily prodded.

"And," Allie continued, "he's pretty much right. You do what each particular cry tells you and she's usually pretty happy. Right now she's hungry." She looked around the restaurant. Their corner table wasn't too visible to the rest of the patrons and her back was to most them. Allie reached over for JJ to hand her Joanna. She opened her navy jacket a little, revealing what looked like a grey tank top. She slightly adjusted her clothing and soon Joanna was nursing contentedly. Allie's jacket discreetly covered everything. "I guess it works," she laughed.

"You'll love this," she told her friends. "I'm practicing, in case I'm out with Joanna like today. Spencer says to me, 'what are you doing?' So I tell him I'm practicing in case I have to breastfeed in public. Of course, his face goes all red."

"Of course," the other three said in unison as they leaned in and listened intently to their friend.

"So I say, well, you practice whipping out your glock so I'm practicing whipping out my…he puts up his hand and squints his eyes shut and says, 'don't say it.' Suddenly he found he had work to do in his office."

The three women were laughing uproariously when the waitress returned to enquire if they'd be having dessert. They looked at Allie who nodded, "Why not," she said.

------------------------

Spencer sat at his desk to compose his daily letter to his mother. He thought about his day and the fact that he couldn't tell her any of it. He wouldn't dare tell her that he was putting extra security on his house. Her paranoia would see intruders everywhere. He couldn't tell her about Allie and Joanna though he longed to. He wanted to write pages and pages about the two most precious people in his life. His mother should know that she was now a grandmother and that her granddaughter was partly named for her. He'd have to think of the right way to tell her. Allie was right, Joanna should know her grandmother. He definitely couldn't mention his father.

His father, Allie had been writing letters to his father like he had been writing letters to his mother. He guessed it wasn't so different. It was the secrecy that bothered him most. The Reids would never be together in one place like Allie's family. It seemed that his family would always be destined to communicate through letters. He sadly looked down at the blank page and began.

_**Dear Mom...**_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-------------------------------

Allie's nose wrinkled in annoyance as she unconsciously felt something soft brush against it but she did not waken. Her brown hair remained splayed against the blue flowers of her pillow case, her eyes still closed, the dark lashes delicately glancing her soft cheeks. Her nose twitched once again and she involuntarily raised a sleepy hand to swipe away the offending object, but still she did not rouse. A few moments passed and she again felt something softly touch her nose. "Hmm," she moaned in irritation, the first sign that she was beginning to be lured from slumber. A few more seconds went by and she again felt her nose being gently caressed as if by the feathery softness of a breeze. Allie Reid opened her eyes.

Through the last blurry vestiges of sleep Allie saw the tiny hand of her daughter reach out and touch her nose. Reach, she soon realized as she became more attuned to her surroundings, was the wrong word. Joanna was not reaching out to touch her but, more accurately, her little hand was being gently guided by her father's long fingers as he crouched beside the bed holding Joanna in his arms. "Hi Mommy," he said in a high pitched voice, "Happy Mother's Day."

Allie became fully awake and smiled at her husband and daughter. She sat up slowly and reached her arms out for her baby. "Thank you sweetheart," she said, softly kissing her daughter. "What a nice way to wake up." She leaned over the side of the bed to kiss Spencer, "Thank you honey."

"You have to get up because I'm working on breakfast," he told her as he stood up and headed toward the door.

Breakfast! "Oh honey, you really don't have to do anything." She had planned on a small bowl of cereal and some fruit, nutritious but low cal. "I'll just have a bowl of cereal."

"Too late," Spencer said as he went out the bedroom door. "I'm cooking," he called over his shoulder.

He certainly was she thought as she watched him walk away in his khaki striped flannel sleep pants that weren't as loose as some of his others. They showed off his body nicely, topped with his Princeton tee shirt. She turned to Joanna in her arms. "Daddy is a very sexy guy isn't he? Well you wouldn't notice that I guess, I mean, he's your dad but take it from me, he is and that should make you very happy since the reason you are here is because your daddy is a very sexy guy. Your daddy is so smart and everybody wants him for his mind, but just between you and me," she whispered softly to Joanna, "that's not the best part of him." She looked at her daughter who she wasn't sure was even focusing on her. "Okay, maybe we'll table this discussion for a few years."

When Allie reached the sunny kitchen she could smell bacon frying while Spencer was cracking eggs into a bowl. So much for low cal, she thought as she perused the granite countertop. The waffle iron was on and there were warm biscuits in a basket by the microwave. "Honey, who are we feeding," she asked.

"Well, just us but I thought I'd try and make you the kind of breakfast, you know, that your mother made," he replied.

"Sweetheart, Mom went all out because you were there," she explained.

"And now I'm going all out," he said as he poured the eggs into a skillet, "because it's your first Mother's Day."

Yeah, Allie thought, and you can eat all this stuff and not gain an ounce. I hate you, she said under her breath. She turned to put Joanna in her carrier that sat on the desk portion of the counter which was lower than the work surface and held the telephone, a laptop computer and the mail. She looked through the opening into the dining room and saw the round oak table was set for two. In the center of the table was a small crystal vase with one red rose engulfed in baby's breath. The morning sun streaming in through the patio doors that led to the deck brightened the room and reflected off the dishes. Allie's eyes widened. "Oh honey, it's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I got only one rose because you have only one child and I asked the florist for lots of that baby's breath stuff since Joanna's just a baby."

Allie fingered the soft petals and leaned in to smell the fragrance of the bloom. After the other night when Spencer had been so angry with her, she hadn't expected anything like this, well she hadn't expected anything at all actually. Spencer wasn't much for occasions since so many passed in his childhood uncelebrated, practically unnoticed. She turned to find her husband standing behind her. "You didn't have to do all this for me," she said through her tears.

"I love you and Joanna loves you, you're her Mommy and you're a good mother and we're celebrating that," he said as he turned his attention back to the meal.

Reid dashed around the kitchen, opening and closing the oak cupboards while he searched for the items he needed. Allie had set up the kitchen when they'd moved, along with the girls as he hadn't wanted Allie to do anything strenuous and since he wasn't used to doing much of the cooking, he hadn't, as yet, totally familiarized himself with where everything was. He stopped for a moment when he glanced into the dining room where Allie was feeding Joanna, talking softly to their daughter as she nursed. It was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. He snapped out of his reverie as he got busy plating the bacon and waffles and putting the scrambled eggs in a bowl. He brought everything to the table just as Allie was doing up her nightgown and gently burping the now contented Joanna.

During the meal Joanna sat in her carrier on a chair between her parents while Allie told Spencer about lunch with the girls and her first experience with breastfeeding in public. "You didn't," Spencer squeaked in disbelief.

"I most certainly did," she replied adamantly. "My baby was hungry. What was I supposed to do, go feed her in the bathroom or go out to the SUV like some kind of outcast just to do what comes naturally?"

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't want that, it's just the thought of other people seeing, you know," he made a motion in front of his chest area.

"Nobody saw anything. Ask the girls. They were at the table with me and they said they didn't see anything." She laughed, "Honey, I'm not as open with it in public as I am here with you." Reid was relieved to hear that.

Changing the subject, he said, "I put those pictures on the dresser in the bedroom. They fell on the floor when one of the guys was working." Allie nodded; she had noticed them there last evening. She'd also noticed that one was missing. She'd come to the living room to see if it was under the couch but it wasn't. She'd decided not to mention it to her husband. He was telling her about her father's call to tell him about his father's request that he help Chico.

"What do you think about it," she asked, watching her husband's expression carefully.

"Your dad seems to think my dad's sincere and truly wants to help Chico. Your dad's a good judge of character so I guess we wait and see."

"Do you want your dad to be sincere and if he is will that change anything?" Allie wondered.

"I truly don't know," Reid replied barely above a whisper. "But enough about that," he said taking her hand and picking up Joanna's carrier, "It's time for you to open your present." He led Allie to the couch where a rectangular box sat on the coffee table wrapped in pretty paper with a pink bow. There was a card on top that said 'Mommy'.

"You didn't have to get me a present," she told Spencer who set Joanna on the coffee table as he sat beside his wife while she opened the card that revealed a baby chick wishing a Happy Mother's Day. At the bottom of the verse inside was a very tiny handprint. "How did you make the handprint," she asked.

"Fingerprint blotter ink," Reid responded, "and it wasn't easy."

Allie ripped the paper off the box and opened it to find three pictures in hinged frames. The one on the left hand side was a picture of her mother holding her when she was a baby. The picture on the right hand side was one of herself holding Joanna and the middle picture was of Joanna in a little pink dress. The photograph was in an oval mat and tears filled Allie's eyes as she read the words below it.

_**A daughter is a mother's gender partner, her closest ally in the family confederacy, an extension of herself. And mothers are their daughters' role model, their biological and emotional road map, the arbiter of all their relationships.**_

"Oh, h…honey this is so b…beautiful," she said as the tears ran down her cheeks. She turned to look at him, "You did all this?"

Spencer nodded and added, "Garcia helped. You're a wonderful person just like your mother and I want Joanna to be just like you."

"Thank you so much. This is the best present I ever got," she said as she put her arms around him and kissed him deeply. She leaned over to kiss her daughter then jumped up, "I've got to phone my mom."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-------------------------------

Lloyd surveyed the information Felicia had compiled that sat on the desk in front of him. He'd read the transcripts of the trial, such as they were, and he couldn't understand how Chico had been convicted at all especially to the extent that he was. Lloyd picked up the phone and hit speed dial.

Spencer Reid was at his desk as well, writing his opinion on a profile request from a Detective Kinley in Montgomery regarding a string of vicious assaults near a popular Montgomery nightspot, when his cell rang. He looked at the call display, "Hi Dad," he said.

"Hi Spencer, listen, you said if I needed any information you knew someone who could help, and I'm not mentioning any names."

"Okay, what do you need?" his son-in-law replied.

"Could Gar…I mean your friend, get into the records from Columbia Law on Julie Crest who graduated in 2003?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sure that could be arranged. Why? Do you think something's up with Chico's lawyer?"

"I think she's totally incompetent, that's what I think," Lloyd bellered through the phone, "and I don't know how she graduated Columbia Law. Her voir dire was laughable. She didn't ask any probing questions. She would have let anyone on that jury. There are a least five jurors she could have dismissed for cause. I don't think she is what Gideon v Wainwright had in mind with regards to appointed counsel. She had numerous opportunities for a Batson objection and took none of them. Not one Hispanic got on the jury, not one," Lloyd repeated angrily.

"So you're going with the defense that Chico had inadequate counsel?" Reid asked.

"He did have inadequate counsel. I would have gotten him acquitted or at the very least pled him down to a lesser charge. Let me know what your friend comes up with."

"Okay Dad, I'll talk to you later," Reid ended the call and headed for Garcia's office.

--------------------

Reid was back at his desk completing his Montgomery consult when his desk phone rang, "Reid."

"Hey sweet cheeks, I've got your info," said the perky computer tech, "you want it over the phone or do you want to come down?"

"I'll be right there, Garcia," Reid said as he hung up the phone and headed for the tech's office. He knocked on the door and opened it to find his friend swiveling in her chair while twirling a bright hot pink pen with a long feather between her fingers which ended in bright pink nail polish. The pen and her nails matched her outfit, a pink jacket over a white tank with a sunflower on it and a matching pink skirt. A few locks of her hair on the right side of her head were also pink. Reid stopped to wonder how women did that, but more importantly, why?

"Well, babycakes, ask and you shall receive. Sit down," she patted the chair next to her. "You're about to find out more than you ever wanted to know about Julia Marie Crest."

----------------------------

Reid dialed his father-in-law's cell, "Lloyd Graham," came the curt reply.

"Hi Dad, I've got the information you needed on Julie Crest. You're either not going to like it or you're going to love it big time."

"What is it Spencer?"

"Okay, Julie Crest graduated Columbia Law and did really well in most areas except," he paused for a moment, "litigation. The woman can write a terrific brief or argument but she can't get up in court. She'd be an excellent tax or estate attorney but she can't litigate. She failed terribly in both mock trials and moot court. Do you want me to go on?"

"Please," Lloyd said eagerly. "I want to know everything."

"Her family is fairly wealthy and her father is a law professor at Northwestern. He may have exerted some pull to get her a job in the PD's office since law firms were not clamoring for her services. Chico was her first case and maybe she could be forgiven for that but since Chico 95% of her cases have been pled out and the ones that went to trial only resulted in one acquittal and that was because a prosecution witness recanted on the stand." Reid concluded.

"Thanks son, you've been a great help. I guess I'm going to Leavenworth."

-----------------

Reid trudged up the stairs along with Morgan and Prentiss. JJ had just informed them that they had a case. Rossi was already in the conference room when the three profilers entered while Hotch followed by Garcia trailed in shortly after. Once everyone was seated, JJ began. "Two bodies have been unearthed from shallow graves, one near Ashland and the other outside of Dale City. The heavy winds we had from the remnants of tropical storm Jerome lifted away the topsoil revealing the bodies.

"That's practically in our own backyard," Morgan remarked.

"The coroner estimates the body found near Ashland has been dead about six weeks," JJ continued. "DNA tests identified the body as Laura Matthews." She clicked her remote and a picture of a long haired blond about twenty appeared on the screen. "The second body found near Dale City was estimated to be dead about four weeks. She's been identified through missing persons and DNA as Leslie Hughes." JJ clicked the remote and a second picture appeared on the screen. That the second victim could have been a sister to the first registered on the mind of each team member.

"Six weeks and four weeks, it sounds like the unsub's killing every two weeks. Does that mean there're other bodies out there we haven't found?" Prentiss asked.

"Is there any sexual component to the crimes JJ?" Reid asked.

"Both the victims were beaten and raped before they were stabbed in the heart," JJ replied.

"He's certainly got a type," Rossi added.

"Dale City and Ashland," Hotch said, "they're both along the I95. That must have some significance to the unsub."

"Maybe just a quick place to dump them," JJ surmised. "They were both students at the University of Mary Washington in Fredericksburg."

"Okay," Rossi said, "we don't know if the kill six weeks ago was his first. Are there any more reports of missing women from Mary Washington?"

"At present there's one that fits the description and she went missing two weeks ago," JJ told them.

"Which fits this guy's pattern," Morgan interjected, "and if that's the case, another girl is about to go missing at any time."

"Alright," Hotch ordered, "Prentiss, Reid, go talk to the ME's in Dale City and Ashland. JJ, you liaison with both Dale City and Ashland police. See if we can get someone from each PD up here so we can work on a profile. Considering the distance we'll work out of Quantico. Garcia, dig up everything you can on the two dead women and the one that's missing. Rossi, Morgan and I will go to the university."

"No offense," Prentiss spoke up, "but I wonder if the friends of these women might not be more comfortable talking to a woman." Hotch was just starting to speak when she continued. "And college students might be more comfortable talking to someone Reid's age."

Hotch let the hint of a smirk grace his lips as he remembered Reid talking to the college students in Tempe, but Reid had grown tremendously since then. "Okay, let's change this," he said, "Rossi and Morgan, visit the ME's. Reid, Prentiss and I will hit the university. Okay everyone, let's move."

--------------------

She was lying on the bed in the dark dirty room with only the light that came under the blinds for illumination. She didn't need the light. All she would see was peeling wallpaper and marred grimy furniture. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the headboard and footboard and she thrashed around trying to loosen herself from the bonds but it was to no avail. The blood that had dripped from the side of her mouth had dried now. He'd smacked her around pretty good. He'd left but said he'd be back and they'd really have some fun. "Help," she tried to scream again for the hundredth time but her voice was too hoarse. It didn't matter anyway. No one would hear her. She laid her head on the pillow, her long blond hair a contrast to the filthy bed linens. "Please God," she whispered into the silent room, "Help me."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

------------------------------

Morgan and Rossi were talking to Dr. Glen Fung, head pathologist, at the Ashland Medical Centre morgue. He was going over Laura Matthews' autopsy. "There was evidence of a beating. Her nose and cheek bone were broken. She was in partial decomp. The insects had done their job, of course. Blow fly larvae and maggots were present. She had the cheesy odor that comes from the release of butyric acid after the third week. The hair follicles were basically undamaged and nothing came up on the tox screen. COD was a stab to the heart. The young woman bled out. The vaginal cavity was still intact and we took DNA samples but semen does start to dissipate after about a week so you might not be able to tie that to a suspect if you get one."

"Was there anything to give you a clue as to where she'd been held?" Rossi asked.

"When we fine combed her hair we found small flecks of what looked like beige paint. We gave it to the CSI tech for trace examination. You could check with them."

"Thanks doc," Morgan said as they shook Dr. Fung's hand and headed for Dale City.

----------------------

Lloyd Graham hung up the phone after speaking to the warden at Leavenworth. He had arranged a meeting for tomorrow with Chico Mendez. He looked again at the transcript in front of him and at the information he'd received from Spencer on Julie Crest. He picked up the phone and punched a button, "Elaine, please get me a flight to Kansas City for tomorrow morning. I'll need a rental car when I get there, thanks." He hung up the phone and said to the empty room. "It's a good thing you're doing William."

----------------------

The mid sized campus of the University of Mary Washington was fairly quiet. The semester was just about over and most students were getting ready for final exams. Hotch, Reid and Prentiss had gotten a few names from the student advisor, students that were friendly with the missing girls. Nancy Phillips had known Laura Matthews well. They had been roommates in the dorm. Reid and Hotch surveyed the room while Prentiss questioned the anxious young woman. "Was Laura involved with anyone in particular?" Emily asked.

"You mean like a boyfriend," she replied, "no, Laura was too committed to her studies. I mean, she sometimes went to Quaff, that's a little bar just off campus where a lot of students go to unwind and let off steam. Right now mostly everybody's cramming for finals. You'd remember what that's like," she looked pointedly at Reid as if Prentiss and Hotch were too old to remember cramming for finals while Reid looked confused, having never crammed for a final in his life. He'd never looked at an exam paper and expected anything less than the highest grade in the class, but he nodded his head in agreement because it was something he'd seen in many of his classmates.

They spoke to a few more friends of Laura's but they all said she was a fairly studious person. Everyone admitted seeing her at Quaff a few times but she wasn't a regular they said.

The threesome moved on to talk to some classmates and friends of Leslie Hughes. Her roommate, Sarah Selinger, said Leslie, a literature major, was popular with her classmates. She was outgoing and she didn't have a boyfriend. "Did she go to Quaff?" Reid asked.

"Well yeah, it's the off campus hangout. Everybody goes to Quaff." Reid nodded, sadly remembering his own college days when he'd been old enough to go to the college hangout only at the very end of his third doctorate.

"Did she ever meet anybody there that seemed particularly interested in her?" Prentiss asked.

"No," Sarah reiterated, "I mean, everybody from here goes there. I don't recall any outsiders that were interested in Les."

"Is it only students that go there or do staff go as well?" Hotch wanted to know.

"Some of the younger profs and TA's go there, and you know, other people that work here."

"Like who?" Emily pressed.

"Lots of people from food services to the book store to security; they all go there, why do you think somebody from here had something to do with Les?"

"We don't know, we're just asking as many questions as we can," Hotch informed her.

After leaving the dorm, the threesome spoke to some professors who said neither woman stood out among their classmates. They stood on the curving drive in front of the main administration building, deciding where to go next. "I'm going to call Garcia and get her to run the students and staff through a database to see if anything comes up that could be a stressor," Hotch said.

"Why don't Reid and I go to Quaff?" Emily suggested. "It seems to be where everybody hangs out. Maybe someone's seen something they don't even realize they've seen." After asking a couple of students directions, Reid and Prentiss made their way to the bar.

Quaff wasn't a big establishment. A horseshoe shaped bar was the main attraction. It had stools around it topped with brown vinyl as did the chairs that surrounded the numerous tables throughout the room. Lit beer signs were the main decoration behind the bar. The music was loud and one had to shout to be heard above it. A tall man with dirty blond hair stood behind the bar filling drink orders which mostly consisted of opening beer bottles or filling mugs with whatever was on tap. A young woman with spiked black hair, likely a student earning extra money, dressed in jeans and a college tee shirt circulated the room taking drink orders. The place wasn't full but there were a fair number of patrons for a mid afternoon.

"Boy, this brings back memories," Emily said as they surveyed the room. "Every college has one." They approached the bar and Emily asked the bartender if they could have a few words with him as they both flashed their FBI credentials.

"This is about Laura and Leslie, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," Emily replied, "did you know them?"

"Well, I knew them from here. Leslie came in more often than Laura. They were nice girls."

"Did you see anyone hit on them?" Emily enquired.

"Well sure, guys hit on them all the time, they were good looking girls."

"Anyone in particular hit on them?" Emily continued to prod.

"Listen, Agent, I'm here working and when it's busy, I don't have a lot of time to notice who's coming on to who."

A girl with long dark hair pulled back with a butterfly clip rushed into the bar. She wore a grey and white striped shirt and blue jeans. She looked distressed. She scanned the bar until her eyes became accustomed to the dimness of the room and she saw the people she was looking for and hurried over to them. Reid could see her talking to a group of girls at a table and she appeared distraught about something. Emily thanked the bartender as Reid touched her arm and motioned towards the young woman who'd just entered.

Prentiss and Reid approached the girls. "Is something wrong?" Emily asked.

The girls looked taken aback by the stranger's question. "Who are you?" said a girl with red hair that seemed to go in all directions.

Reid and Prentiss produced their ID. "We're here investigating the deaths of Laura Matthews and Leslie Hughes," Reid told them. The girls looked at one another, unsure of whether to say anything, until finally the young woman who'd just entered spoke.

"I'm worried about my friend Sharon. She didn't come back to the dorm last night after going to the library. She's not the kind to stay out all night. I've tried her cell and it just goes to voice mail. With what's happened around here I'm kind of scared something may have happened to her."

"What's your name?" Reid asked.

"April, April Wiley," the girl replied.

"Does Sharon have long blond hair?" Emily inquired.

The group of young women all nodded silently.

"Could you tell us all you know about Sharon and the other girls?" Reid asked, removing his notebook and pen from his messenger bag.

-----------------------

Hotch met up with Prentiss and Reid in front of the administration building. "I've got news," Hotch said, "they've found another body."

"So do we," Prentiss said, "another girl is missing."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

---------------------------------

The conference room at the BAU was crowded. Detectives from the three cities near where bodies had been found, one from Fredericksburg and a member of the sheriff's department had joined the team. "Okay," Hotch said, "first off let's get you all up to speed on the information we know, JJ," Hotch gestured to the blonde agent to begin the session.

"We now have three dead bodies," JJ began, "all female, all students of U of MW and all twenty-one years old." She clicked the remote and a picture popped up on the screen. "The first body, Laura Matthews, was found near Ashland. The second body," she clicked the remote again, "Leslie Hughes, was found near Dale City. And the third body," JJ clicked the remote for a third time, "who has been identified as Caroline Brown, was found near Alexandria." Caroline Brown's face had joined the others and like the others, she was pretty with long blonde hair. "The first two deaths," JJ continued, "were six weeks and four weeks ago respectively and we're waiting for autopsy results on the third victim. A fourth student from U of MW appears to have gone missing," again the remote clicked and a picture of another long haired blonde came on the screen. "Sharon Webb has not been seen since last night when she went to the library."

Morgan, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, took over, "Both of the first two victims were beaten in the facial area, raped and killed with a stab wound to the heart."

"These three facts are telling things," Rossi interjected. "The facial beating tells us the woman who these women represent to our unsub is concerned with her looks and he mars his victims' faces because he would like to do that to her. The stab wound to the heart represents the extreme rage he has towards this woman."

"The rapes are his way of exerting power and dominance over this woman who probably makes him feel emasculated," Reid added. "We're likely looking for a white male in his twenties, probably part of the campus life. There have been no signs that these women disappeared, no screams, no dropped books, and no sign of any struggle which leads us to believe these women knew this man and were not afraid of him. The emasculation he feels would likely radiate from him and he would not seem like a threat to the women around him."

"A twenty-something white guy on a university campus, he shouldn't be too hard to spot," Detective Ferris from Dale City snorted.

"The sheriff's department," Prentiss said nodding to its representative, "has been combing the area along the I95 just in case the body from six weeks ago was not the first but no other students have been reported missing so we're fairly certain we have all the bodies. We don't know how long he keeps the women before he kills them so we don't have a lot of time to find Sharon Webb."

"That being said," Hotch said, "the stressor likely occurred about six weeks ago. We have our technical analyst looking into that but, as you can imagine, with students, faculty and staff that's a lot of people to cover. Please alert the people in your precincts to be on the lookout for anything suspicious in your areas. Special Agent Jareau has done a public service announcement at the U of MW cautioning the women to travel in pairs and not to take anyone, no matter how harmless he may appear, for granted. Fredericksburg PD is increasing patrols around the area which should help. That's all for now, thank you all for coming and please call if you see anything, even the slightest bit suspicious. You never know what may be important."

As the detectives and the sheriff were leaving, Garcia was entering the conference room. "Just updating you on the paint flecks found in Laura Matthews' hair," she said. "It's not from any paint that's available now. There's too much lead in it and trace estimates it came from the early seventies. The paint in question was sold by a now defunct company that supplied paint mainly for businesses and hotels. The lead helped the paint last longer but it also chips, so that's probably why they found flecks in that poor girl's hair."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch replied. "Have you got anything on your searches?"

"I've narrowed the suspect pool to men in their twenties and thirties. I didn't think any of these girls would just take off with an older guy. My babies are working on it. I'll get back to it but I thought you might like to know about the paint." She turned and left the room.

"So he's holding her in some business or hotel?" Morgan inquired.

"And one that hasn't painted since the seventies," Rossi added.

"What business or hotel hasn't painted in thirty years?" Emily asked as the phone rang.

Hotch answered and put it on speaker, "What is it Garcia?"

"I think I've got somebody who looks promising," said the voice in the box. "The guy's name is Ray Norman, he's twenty-six and he works in the bookstore on campus."

"What makes you think he's our guy, mama?" Morgan asked.

"Because he recently contested his father's will and lost to his stepmother, Gwen Norman. His father died of a heart attack at sixty, that junior is blaming on stepmommy dearest. Archie Norman left a cosmetics company, Monique Cosmetics, which was established by his first wife who died in a car accident thirteen years ago. Ray blamed this on his stepmother also. Archie Norman married Gwen Pinkett, who was twenty-one at the time and twenty-six years his junior, only a month after his wife died. And yes, she had, and still does have, long blonde hair. Ray Norman further claims his stepmother would come into his room and have sex with him when his father was out of town on business which was, get this, every two weeks. He says he was thirteen at the time.

"Garcia, when was the judgment against Ray Norman handed down?" Rossi inquired.

"Hm," Garcia said, "April first, I guess it wasn't a very funny April fool's joke for Ray Norman."

"Six weeks ago," Emily voiced what everyone else was thinking. "There's our stressor."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch ended the call. "Let's get Fredericksburg police to go see if they can pick up Ray Norman."

"If he's on campus, if not he could be with Sharon Webb right now," Morgan remarked.

Reid's eyes widened and got the eureka look the team loved to see. "What if the reason the business hasn't painted in thirty years is that it's out of business."

"You mean like an abandoned warehouse?" Hotch asked. "We could have Fredericksburg police check abandoned warehouses in the city.

"No, I don't mean that. When we were driving to Fredericksburg along I95 there was this old abandoned motel. It's one of those things that you pass by so often that eventually it almost becomes invisible to you. I wonder if he takes them there, I mean, there's no one around there and he'd have complete privacy with them and then he just dumps them along I95 because it's the easiest place."

"Okay," Hotch responded, "I'll call Fredericksburg PD and get them to check the campus and Norman's residence. Then let's get to that motel and let's hope we find Sharon Webb…alive!"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-------------------------

Hotch was on his cell to Fredericksburg as the team sped down the I95 towards the abandoned motel that was midway between Quantico and Fredericksburg. "Detective Alvarez, I just want you to take him into custody." Hotch listened to the detective. "No, we don't have any hard evidence against him yet but he fits the profile and is a person of interest. You can hold him for seventy-two hours without charges. It's better than him being on the loose, able to finish with his latest victim, if he hasn't already, while we build a case." Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss were in one SUV while Rossi, Reid and JJ followed in another. The early evening traffic on this Monday was fairly light so, with lights and sirens, they were able to make good time.

The sirens were silenced about a mile before the motel so as not to herald their arrival if Norman happened to be there. They saw no vehicles as they entered the parking lot. "Good, maybe he's not here. Let's go around back and park," Hotch suggested. "If he shows up he won't see our vehicles."

"If this is even the place," Morgan replied as he drove around to the back. Rossi followed suit with the second SUV. The dilapidated building had originally been gray but the paint was peeling exposing the wood siding underneath as was the white on the trim. The building was surrounded by large oak trees which had probably given the motel its name. "Shady Slumber," Morgan said as he looked at the lopsided sign that swung slightly in the soft breeze on creaky hinges. "What kind of a corny name is that? It's like something out of…"

"Gunsmoke," Reid interjected, getting out of the SUV.

"Gunsmoke," Rossi repeated, "you weren't even born when it was on."

"I know, but I watch reruns on TVLand." Reid's voice rose enthusiastically. "Did you know it was the longest running scripted TV show in history? It ran from 1955 to 1975 with over six hundred episodes," Reid told them as he donned his vest.

"Reid," Hotch said sternly, "as fascinating as that is, perhaps we could concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Sorry Hotch," Reid replied.

The door to the office was open, the lock long ago broken and rusted. The sign in desk sat empty except for an old register. No computers like were used now. Dust had collected everywhere. The paint was chipped. JJ squealed slightly as something ran across the floor. "What's the matter JJ," Morgan asked with a slight grin.

"Nothing," JJ replied, "I just hate mice."

"Well then you don't have to worry," Reid replied, "because that was a rat," which didn't appear to make JJ any happier.

They quickly cleared the small office behind the sign in desk. There were no keys to the twelve units that made up Shady Slumber, that would have been too easy, Reid thought. "We'll each take two rooms," Hotch ordered. "Morgan, you take the first two, Prentiss, the next two. I'll take the next two, then JJ, Dave and Reid. Okay, let's go."

-----------------------

Detective Alvarez and two uniforms reluctantly stormed into the bookstore on the U of MW campus looking for Ray Norman. The detective doubted the wisdom of this when they had no physical evidence to suggest this was the man and all he would get out of it was paperwork and a bad bust. He didn't really trust what the profilers had said. They appeared to be smart people but this was his town and he didn't like them phoning him and telling him what to do. The clerk working the checkout told him that Ray's shift had ended at 4pm and he'd taken off as soon as she'd gotten there. The threesome hurried out of the bookstore and decided to check Quaff before they went to Norman's apartment.

The bartender knew Ray Norman but said he hadn't seen him in the bar today. "Have you ever noticed him talking to Laura Matthews, Leslie Hughes, Caroline Brown or Sharon Webb?" the short, slightly balding, Latino detective asked.

"I think so, but he talks to a lot of girls and a lot of guys talked to those girls. You don't think that Ray…he's harmless," the bartender told him. "He talks to a lot of girls and they think he's fun but they don't really take him seriously, you know, not like boyfriend material."

Suddenly Detective Alvarez thought about what the young kid at the BAU, at least he seemed like a kid, had said about the murderer feeling emasculated and how he would somehow communicate this to the women around him. He'd thought it sounded like a bunch of psychobabble but now, listening to what the bartender had to say, he wasn't so sure that the kid hadn't hit the nail on the head. "Quick," he said to the officers that were with him, "we have to get to Norman's apartment, fast."

------------------------

Morgan kicked open the door to the first unit. It was how it had been before the motel closed. The bed was neatly made although moths had started eating through the brown spread covering the double bed. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere. He entered the room, his weapon drawn and swung around from side to side. He cleared the bathroom and went on to the next room.

He kicked in the door of room number two and immediately knew Reid had been right. This was the place. There was blood everywhere. Morgan identified medium velocity spatter on the walls, particularly the one behind the bed, consistent with a stab wound. There was evidence of an arterial spurt and the bed linen was covered with blood where the young woman had bled out. Morgan could see some blood drops on the floor, likely cast off from the knife, he thought. A rope was wrapped around one of the rungs of the headboard and one around each of two rungs of the footboard, likely used to tie the woman down, he surmised. The headboard and footboard were beige in color. That's probably where the beige flecks came from, Morgan thought. As she struggled against her bindings; the friction caused paint to chip off in her hair. Morgan turned and left the room just as Hotch was coming out of one of his rooms. "Hey Hotch," Morgan called, gesturing for the unit chief to join him.

Hotch looked at the room. "Let's get CSI in here. We'll probably find two more. I hope we don't find three. I'm going to call Detective Alvarez."

----------------------

Detective Alvarez got off the phone with Hotch and spoke to the two officers with him. "Agent Hotchner is having a federal search warrant faxed. Someone from the precinct will bring it to us. He also wants CSI in the apartment as soon as possible. I guess they found something at the motel.

---------------------

Prentiss found nothing in her two rooms but Rossi and JJ each found a room that was blood spattered like the one Morgan had discovered. Reid had cleared his first room and was just about to kick in the door of the second when they heard a car turning into the parking lot. Reid ducked around the corner of the building while the rest of the team darted into one of the rooms to prevent themselves from being seen. The car, a blue Pontiac Sunfire, stopped in the parking lot. A young man about 5'9" with longish brown hair and small wire rimmed glasses emerged from the vehicle. He was wearing blue jeans, a navy tee shirt and a denim jacket. The team appeared from the room with their guns trained on the man. "Freeze FBI," Reid heard Morgan yell. While they dealt with Norman, Reid kicked in the final door.

The woman on the bed screamed when the door burst open. "It's okay," Reid said, barely looking at the woman for a moment as he swung his arms around the room and approached the bathroom. He couldn't be sure the man outside was Ray Norman, he thought, so he still had to clear the room. Satisfied there was no on else in the room, Reid holstered his weapon and turned his attention to the woman lying on the bed.

Sharon Webb looked at her rescuer. He was tall with brown hair and eyes. His vest said FBI which gave her some relief. "It's okay," he said again. "I'm Spencer Reid with the FBI. Everything's going to be okay now." Sharon nodded as he approached the bed, tears of relief running down her cheeks.

The woman on the bed was half naked. Her jeans had been removed and thrown across the room. Her shirt was ripped open at the front. Reid grabbed the filthy bedspread near the floor and covered her nakedness as best he could. He knew it wasn't ideal but it would do for now. She had a large bruise on her left cheek and her eye was swollen. Blood had oozed from a cut lip and had dried on her chin. "I'm just going to undo these ropes, okay?" He reached to the top of the bed and began working on the knots in these ropes. He should go get Emily or JJ but he didn't want to leave the woman until she was untied. Finally the knots loosened and he was able to release her hands and did the same with the ropes binding her feet. "Okay, you're free now," he said as he pulled the rope away. "I'm going to go get one of the female agents to come and help you. I'll just be a minute," Reid said as he turned to the door only to feel his hand grasped by the shaky fingers of Sharon Webb.

"Please," she said weakly, "please don't leave me."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

----------------------------

It was late when Reid walked in the front door after finishing up the case and the paperwork. It was a relief to at last find himself in Allie's open arms. "A long day," she said as she enveloped him in her tender warmth.

"Yeah," he nodded as he sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him. "We managed to get to the last victim before Norman did. She was okay physically except for a broken cheekbone and bruising from the rape." He noticed the shocked expression on Allie's face at his words. He held up his hands. "I don't mean to minimize that. I just meant that at least she was still alive and she can heal. JJ got a rape counselor for her right away and April, her friend from school, came to the hospital which was good since she doesn't have any family. I know what it's like to be the object of some madman's delusions and then when it's over you're alone in a hospital bed with no one of your own there with you."

Allie pushed the hair back that fell in front of his eyes, "You know you never have to worry about that ever again don't you. You've got lots of family now." She cradled his cheek with her hand and leaned up to kiss him. "Are you hungry?" she asked

"Starving," he replied. He could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I put a pot roast in the slow cooker, rather late because I knew you'd be late but it's ready now," Allie told him. "So if you want to shower and change, it'll be up when you get out."

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"Nope, I thought I'd wait for you. I like it when we eat together. So go," she said pulling him to his feet and swatting him playfully on the butt, "go get changed."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted and headed for their bedroom.

She set the oven to cook the Yorkshire pudding. Spencer loved Yorkshire pudding. She'd made the batter earlier so all she had to do was heat the grease and then cook the pudding. Allie lifted the lid on the slow cooker and the aroma wafted out into the room. She could hear the shower running as she plated the roast. She knew it was hard for her husband not to bring his work home with him and that he tried very hard to leave it at the office but sometimes it was difficult. With the puddings now cooking, she set to thinly slicing the roast that was well done; just the way Spencer liked it, and putting the potatoes and carrots in bowls. The shower had stopped and she expected Spencer to come into the kitchen at any moment but when he didn't make an appearance after a few minutes, Allie went down the hall in search of him.

Their bedroom was in darkness but she could see him by the nightlight in Joanna's room. He'd lowered the crib rails and was softly rubbing Joanna's back with just a couple of his long fingers while she slept. He bent his head and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Good night my little sleeping beauty, I love you," he whispered and he quietly raised the rails again and turned to leave the room. "Oh," he startled when he saw Allie standing there. "Sorry, I just wanted to say hi to my little girl."

"Honey, don't apologize for spending time with your daughter." She put her arm around his waist, "Let's eat."

-----------------------------

Spencer and Allie lay wrapped in each other's arms. When is the three months going to be up?" he groaned.

"Not for another two more months honey," the moonlight that came into their bedroom shone on her husband's face and Allie giggled at the grimace she saw there. "You'll survive."

"Oh, I know, it's just that I'm lying here so close to you and I want…"

"I know what you want bucko," Allie giggled again, "me too, but we have to wait. Would it help if I moved further away? I mean, it's a big bed."

"No," he pulled her close, "stay right where you are."

"Yes sir, supervisory special agent doctor, sir," she said very seriously.

"Oh, don't even remind me of work." He was silent for a few moments and then he said, "Everything's different now."

"What do you mean?" Allie raised her head from where it had been resting on his chest.

"Ever since Joanna was born, it seems like I see every case in relation to her; the little girls in Topeka and then now these college girls. We'll be sending Joanna off to college someday. How do I know there won't be some lunatic on her campus? I've always tried to put these sickos away to make the world safer for people but can I make it safe enough for my own daughter. Most parents have no idea what's lurking out there but I do. I see it every day. Some days I say to myself that I'm never letting her go out in that world but I know I have to and it scares me. I never knew it was possible to love this much."

Allie looked at her husband in the darkness. She understood his insecurities. His father hadn't been there to protect him from the harshness of the world and she knew he had sworn to himself that he would always protect Joanna. As he attempted to be everything his father wasn't, she hoped he wouldn't strive for something that was unreachable. Finally she said, "Honey, you're not your father."

"Aren't I?" he replied

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"My dad left because he was more concerned about himself than me or my mother." He didn't say anything for a few moments and Allie waited for him to continue. "And so was I," he said in a strangled whisper.

"What do you mean?" Allie sat up now, sensing this was something Spencer needed to get off his chest.

"My mother needed help, more help than I could give her so I put her in Bennington," he began.

"But honey, you know that was the right th…" He put his fingertips over her mouth.

"Let me finish. My mom needed help long before I turned eighteen and before you say I wasn't old enough, that's no excuse. I could have called Mental Health or DCFS and they would have sent a worker who would have taken action. But I didn't, because I didn't want to go into foster care. So I let my mom deteriorate when she needed help because I was more worried about myself. Sounds just like my father doesn't it?"

"Okay, stop right there. You were a kid. I don't care what your IQ is or how many doctorates you had, you were still a child. You look back on it now, as an adult, and you think you should have done something but back then you were a kid just trying to survive. Nobody," she lifted his chin with her fingers so he looked in her eyes and repeated, "nobody would ever fault you on that. It doesn't make you selfish and uncaring. It doesn't make you like your father. It doesn't mean that you'll somehow let Joanna down. I know you won't…ever!"

----------------------

Allie was sleeping soundly wrapped in his arms, her head on his chest but he was only dozing when sounds from the monitor alerted him that Joanna was awake. Reid slid out from under his wife and went to the nursery. He lowered the rails, "Hi my little princess," he said to his daughter as he picked the crying baby up. Her cry told him she was hungry and he carried her to her mother. "Mommy," he said softly, "wake up, somebody's hungry."

Allie moaned softly, opened her eyes and began to sit up, reaching for the baby. Spencer sat on the bed beside his wife and watched while she nursed their daughter. When she was done, he reached for the baby. "No, honey, you sleep, you have to work in the morning. I'll put her down."

"Please, I'd really like to do it." Allie handed Joanna to her father and he headed back to the nursery. He changed her diaper and then sat in the rocking chair beside the crib, in no hurry to be parted from his little girl. "There, you're all full and clean. Just a happy little girl," he said soothingly. "Daddy's just going to sit with you for a while, okay. Daddy loves you very much. Daddy's always going to look after you and make sure you're safe. I promise." He looked down at the closed eyes of his sleeping daughter but he didn't move for a long time but instead continued to rock her. Finally he gently put her back in her crib and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Sleep well, my angel." He returned to Allie and his body was once again entwined with hers. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-----------------------

To say the least, Chico Mendez was baffled. Ralph, the guard, had told him his lawyer was there to see him. The only lawyer he'd ever had was Miss Crest and why would she come to see him. She hadn't seemed that interested in him when she handled his case so he couldn't understand why she'd have an interest in him now. He'd told Ralph there must be some mistake but Ralph had assured him there was not. "The guy called in advance and made arrangements for a meeting room," Ralph told him. Guy, Chico pondered, what guy?

Lloyd Graham sat in the small nondescript room designated for prisoners to meet with counsel. He'd driven the black Saab he'd rented at the airport in Kansas City through the gates more than half an hour ago. He'd sat for a few moments just staring at the huge facility; the main building which housed administration and the inmates, the outlying buildings where prisoners worked making textiles, print material and furniture, the guard tower with its ever watchful sentries and lastly the massive wall which enclosed it all.

Once inside the building, he had gone through the process of having his credentials, his briefcase and his person, closely inspected. He'd visited clients at the jail in Lancaster and the surrounding areas often but he'd never had cause, before now, to visit a federal penitentiary where the regulations were much more stringent. After he successfully passed inspection, he was told to wait here and the prisoner would be brought to the room.

Lloyd surveyed the room while he waited. It was furnished with a small table, its laminated surface supported by metal legs along with three straight backed chairs, which also stood on metal legs and were upholstered in a dull brown vinyl. The prison obviously did not care about either the décor or the occupants' comfort. As he mused on this thought, he looked out the window covered with metal bars that gave a view of the 'yard' until the door opened and the guard led in a young Latino man. He was tall and well built with thick wavy black hair that just touched his shoulder. He had a friendly face that, at the moment, looked confused.

Lloyd waited until he heard the door click shut behind the guard, then said to the young man, "Chico, it's good to finally meet you," he extended his hand, "my name is Lloyd Graham."

The young man's eyes widened in surprise but they also lit up at the recognition of the name. "Mr. Graham," he said, grabbing the lawyer's hand with both of his, "you are the one who's been helping my abuella."

Lloyd nodded, "I've arranged for transportation for your grandmother on behalf of a client."

"Who, Mr. Graham, who would do that for my grandmother?"

"I'm not at liberty to say Chico. My client wishes to remain anonymous."

"Okay," the young man replied, still looking nonplussed.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here?" Lloyd asked.

Chico nodded, "Yes sir."

Lloyd indicated the chairs and sat down and waited until Chico was seated across the table from him and said, "I've gone over your case and I feel there are some options your attorney could have pursued but didn't. I would like to pursue those options."

"What for?" Chico asked, shaking his head.

"To possibly see if we can get you out of here sooner than expected," Lloyd replied.

Chico regarded him with what Lloyd considered reasonable suspicion. "Mr. Graham, don't get me wrong but nobody ever did nothin'," he shook his head, "I mean anything for me before. Why would you do this for me?"

"Chico, I understand your feelings and doubts but let me say, I'm doing this for someone who cares about you and wants the best for you. There's no ulterior motive, if that's what you're thinking."

"Look, Mr. Graham, I don't got no money…" Chico stopped and corrected himself; "I mean, I don't have any money." The professor had been working with him on his speech. He told him he could make a better first impression when getting a job or meeting people if he spoke well. He couldn't understand why the professor cared. It wasn't like he was planning on meeting the president or anything.

"Chico, you don't need any money. I'm doing this pro bono. Do you know what that means?" Lloyd asked. Chico shook his head. "It's a Latin phrase which means for the public good. I don't get paid; I'm just doing it for the good. Sometimes it makes us old guys feel good to help somebody out who deserves it but can't afford it. So, what I need is your permission to go ahead with this. I'm not making any promises. I won't lie to you, jailhouse appeals are difficult but I'll do my best to get the best possible outcome for you."

"Okay," the young man replied.

"Do I have your permission to go ahead with this?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, Chico nodded.

"Good, okay Chico, I need you to tell me everything that happened on the night of the liquor store robbery. Don't leave anything out, no matter how small. I need you to tell me about any conversations you had with Miss Crest and the federal prosecutor. This is all very important Chico. I want you to keep a little pad of paper and a pen with you in case there's something you remember that you forgot to tell me. I want you to write it down so you don't forget and then call me. Okay, let's start with the robbery."

Chico took a deep breath, "It was Saturday night…"

------------------

William Reid paced in the lounge. He'd come here looking for Chico only to have one of the other inmates tell him Chico was meeting with his lawyer. That must mean Lloyd Graham was taking Chico's case. That was good. Allie's dad sounded like a good man. He looked up as the door opened and Chico entered. The young man rushed over to him.

"Professor, you'll never guess what happened!" Chico went on to animatedly replay his meeting with the lawyer. He still looked confused about why this was happening to him but had decided he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"That's great Chico, I really hope it works out for you," William told the gentle young man he'd come to look on as a son. Just then Larry appeared at the door, informing William that he had a visitor.

----------------------

William Reid entered the visitors' room looking for Lloyd Graham. He wasn't hard to spot. William grinned; not many visitors came to Leavenworth in a tailored Brooks Brothers' suit in a navy pin stripe. He sized up the man who was sitting at one of the tables with two seats. Lloyd Graham was slightly younger than he was, William thought. He had wavy dark brown hair and the start of crows' feet at the corners of his eyes. He had an intelligent face with direct brown eyes. He'd be considered a very attractive middle aged man by most women, he suspected.

Lloyd had kept his eyes trained on the visiting room door waiting for William to walk through it. He knew the man as soon as he entered. The hair was grey but he knew it had once been the same shade of brown as Spencer and Evan's. The eyes were the same as those that looked so lovingly at his daughter. William had slightly more meat on his bones but the same bone structure and innate thinness was present. There was no mistaking that this man had fathered Spencer Reid.

Both men seemed to silently take stock of the other for a few moments after which William headed toward the table. Lloyd stood as William approached and extended his hand. "William," he said as the other man took his hand, "Lloyd Graham."

"Chico told me about his meeting with you. Thank you for taking his case," William began as he sat in the empty seat at the table.

"You were right in your assessment," Lloyd replied. "Chico does not belong here. I thought while I was here I should try to see you."

William nodded, "How are Spencer, Allie and the baby?" he asked.

"They're all doing very well. For someone who was afraid to be a father, Spencer's taken to it like a duck to water." Lloyd pulled out his wallet and removed something. Murray, the visiting room guard, was quick to come in and monitor the situation. "It's just a picture of our mutual granddaughter," Lloyd told Murray. "William's never seen her." Murray nodded and Lloyd passed William the picture of Joanna.

William gazed at the picture of the baby that Spencer had taken for Allie and smiled. "Oh my," he said, "she's a little beauty isn't she?"

"That she is," Lloyd agreed.

"I hope Spencer wasn't too hard on Allie about the letters," William said, still looking at the picture.

"He was very upset at first. It takes a lot to make Spencer blow but when he does, watch out," Lloyd remarked. "But he's a very forgiving man."

"Do you think so?" William asked and no one could miss the hope in his voice.

"Yes," Lloyd told him, "but it won't happen overnight. You can't push your way into his life just because that's where you've finally decided you want to be. You have to wait until he allows you in."

"Do you think he ever will?"

"I don't know. He's a father himself now. Maybe that will change how he views things. I've put in a good word for you and so has Allie but the final decision is his. He's suffered a lot because of your actions and maybe he feels that you should suffer because of them too." Lloyd paused for a moment before he added, "And I can't say I blame him."

William nodded at the truth of Lloyd's words. What they said was true, payback was a bitch.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-----------------------------

Reid sat at his desk on Monday morning hoping that this week would be less hectic than the last two weeks had been. They'd had four cases that had taken them to Taos, Boise, Cleveland and Lacrosse, Wisconsin. He was eyeing his coffee that was still too hot to drink when Morgan and Emily returned from the break room with their own coffees. "JJ says there are no pressing cases," Emily reported gleefully, "so we're just on consults or should I say Morgan and I are just on consults."

Reid looked back at Emily suspiciously, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Apparently Brad Filmon is ill so somebody has to teach his class," Morgan told him.

"Oh no, no way, why don't you do it Morgan?"

"Because I've got hand to hand classes and," he looked at the files on his desk, "I need some time to take care of these. Not everyone can read twenty thousand words a minute like you, genius."

"Okay, what if I take the consults off your hands and you take the class," Reid smiled, nodding encouragingly.

"Uh," Morgan paused for a moment considering the offer, "no."

"What about Rossi? He's taught lots of times. He's written books. He's used to lecturing," Reid proposed.

"You'd think he'd be the obvious choice," Emily replied, "but he and Hotch are both working on quarterly evaluations that they never got to last week because we were so busy."

"Well, isn't that just great," Reid's shoulders sagged. He hated getting up in front of a class and had only been called upon to do it a couple of times. He was aware that Hotch considered, with his vast education and the research he'd done for the many articles he'd published, he should be doing some teaching. He would probably be expected to do more as time went on and he gained more practical experience in the field to go with his intellectual knowledge. What he wasn't aware of was that Hotch had already decided that when Brad Filmon retired for good, he would have Reid take over the classes just as Gideon had done.

"Don't worry pretty boy, you'll have those little female recruits hanging on your every word," Morgan told him and then suddenly turned his attention to a plump middle aged black woman, her black hair in corn row braids bound up with a colorful headband cascaded down her back. The colorful beads as the ends clicked as she walked through the bullpen pushing a metal cart. "Well hello sweet thing," he said, "lovely Lana, when are you going to ditch that husband of yours and get with me?" Lana laughed. This was a regular ritual between Morgan and Lana Cross who delivered the mail throughout the facility.

"Not in your lifetime Agent Morgan," she said as she placed envelopes and some journals in each of their In boxes, "but you keep trying now." She winked at Reid and Emily. "Dr. Reid, how is that sweet little wife of yours? She always gives me the biggest smile when I go into QD. I've missed it since she's been on maternity leave. Oh and how's your little baby? Have you got a picture?"

Emily reached over to the hinged frames on Reid's desk. One contained a picture of Allie, the other Joanna. She handed the pictures to Lana. "Oh yeah," she said, "he's got pictures."

Lana studied the photographs. "Well, isn't she a little sweetie," she looked at Reid who beamed. "Lots of dark hair like her mama. Maybe she'll be as pretty as your wife."

Reid nodded, "I'm hoping she looks just like Allie," he said.

Lana looked at Emily with a conspiratorial grin, "Of course, it wouldn't be any hardship if she looked like you." Reid blushed a bright red and looked at the floor. "Or better yet," Lana added, "maybe she'll look like your wife and be as smart as you. Now that would be a downright dangerous combination."

"Oh, I certainly hope not," Reid replied. "I don't want Joanna to go through any of what I went through."

"You'll do fine, whatever happens," she patted his hand. "I better get moving. You say hello to your wife for me." She handed Reid back the pictures.

"I will Lana," Reid replied as the friendly woman continued to the other desks in the bullpen. Reid looked at the mail in his In box but decided to leave it. "I better go find out what I'm supposed to be teaching."

--------------------

"Okay, say a single woman, thirty-six years old, reports a rape. She's attacked in her home. She's not hurt physically, except for the actual violation, of course. What should we be looking for?" Reid asked the class.

"A power reassurance rapist," replied a woman from the back of the room.

"And how do we go about finding him," Reid asked as he turned and wrote power reassurance rapist on the blackboard.

A young man near the front raised his hand, "He lives in the area," he said.

"Correct," Reid said, "most power reassurance rapists live within walking distance of the crime." He added this point under the heading. "What else?"

"Look for arrests for peeping," said another student from the back.

Reid wrote this on the blackboard, "Why?" he asked.

"Guy has no self confidence with women, he's a loser and wouldn't approach a female in public so he peeps," replied the student.

"He's probably close in age to the victim," came from another student.

"Good," Reid said, adding it to his list on the blackboard.

"Likely lives with an overbearing mother," was shouted from the back. Reid wrote this on the board as well.

"May take souvenirs," a girl in the front said tentatively.

"That's right he will often take souvenirs to remind him of what he considers a date, not a rape." He looked at the characteristics that had amassed on the blackboard. "Okay, so the victim has told us about the rape and because of studying human behavior we already know a lot of things about her rapist and we have a place to start in our search." He paused for a moment. "How do we know he's not one of the other types of rapists?"

"He didn't try to hurt his victim," several students called out.

"You got it; this is the only rapist who doesn't try to hurt his victim. The violence increases with each type, the power assertive, the anger retaliation and the worst of all the anger excitation where it's not the rape that gets him off but his victim's fear and pain. He is the Ted Bundy of the group." He started wiping the blackboard. "That's it for today. Hopefully Agent Filmon will be back for the next class and you won't have to put up with me."

"I'd put up with him any day over stuffy old Filmon," one girl whispered to another next to her.

"I hear ya sister," the girl replied as the pair gathered their books.

------------------------

Morgan and Emily had their heads down over their work when Reid entered the bullpen and approached his desk. "Hey man, how was the class?" Morgan asked.

"It was okay, I got through it anyway and now I can concentrate on my consults." He sat down at his desk and began reading.

After he'd read through the police reports and forensic evidence from Detective Wells in Sacramento, he decided he needed coffee before he wrote his suggestions. He got up and headed for the break room.

Emily had left to get Garcia to find some information for her when Reid got back. Morgan was swiveling idly in his chair. Reid set his coffee on his desk and noticed his full In box. He reached for his mail and started sorting through it, tossing some junk in the wastebasket and saving the journals to take home and read. He came to a lavender colored envelope with no return address. He wondered what that was about. He ripped it open to find a Thank You card. Who would send him a Thank You card he wondered as he opened it and read the message inside.

_Agent Reid,_

_I don't know how to ever thank you for what you did for me, rescuing me from that man. I will be forever grateful._

_Sharon Webb_

"Hm," he said, "that's a first." He passed the card to Morgan. "It really should be for the team." He remembered Gideon showing him a picture of a woman and her family. He'd saved her and she contacted him every year to let him know about her life. Maybe this was his. "That was nice of her."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

------------------------------

Lloyd watched a black woman and a boy he considered to be about fourteen come out of the office. The woman dragged the boy angrily toward the elevator, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. He shuddered to think what might be in store for them. "Miss Crest will see you now," the secretary, sitting at the small desk outside the office, said. Lloyd stood and went to the door the mother and son had just exited.

Julie Crest's head of light brown curls was bent over a sturdy but pock marked mahogany desk that had likely served scores of public defenders before her as she wrote on a legal pad when Lloyd entered and she did not look up. "Have a seat," she said impatiently. Lloyd sat in the chair across from her desk and waited silently while Crest continued writing. When she finally looked up her hazel eyes widened in, what Lloyd considered, was either shock or surprise at seeing a middle aged man, stylishly dressed in a black Ralph Lauren that fit him perfectly, sitting in front of her. As she examined Lloyd, he too examined her. She wore a pink cashmere pullover. She appeared to be medium height but Lloyd admitted to himself that that was difficult to assess when she was sitting down. She had large eyes and a pretty face. Her complexion was flawless. Her chin length curly bob softened her long face and added width. The curls fell into the hazel eyes and she pushed a few rebellious strands back with her left hand as she addressed the newcomer.

"What can I do for you?" she asked rather warily. This man did not look like he was in need of a public defender.

Lloyd opened his black Italian leather briefcase, a Christmas gift from Spencer and Allie, that he'd set beside the chair. "I'm Lloyd Graham from Lancaster, Ohio. This is an official request for all documentation, discovery and work product in the case of US v Mendez in 2002," he said as he handed her the document.

"Why are you interested in this case?" she asked.

"Because I think it's about time justice was served in this matter, don't you? Isn't that why we're both in this profession?" Lloyd asked.

"What exactly are you saying?" she inquired curtly, looking down at her desk.

"You know precisely what I'm saying," Lloyd got to his feet. "You never fought for that boy. You considered him guilty from the outset and you never fought."

"I did so," Julie Crest rose to her feet as well. "All Mendez had to do was name his accomplices and he wouldn't be in prison today."

"No," Lloyd replied sarcastically, "he'd be dead! You know as well as I do that as soon as he ratted on his amigos he'd have been a dead man and probably his grandmother before him. He might have been willing to risk it for himself but not for his beloved grandmother so he kept quiet." The young lawyer looked appropriately chastised. Lloyd carried on, "Did you even take the time to talk to him, really talk to him? If you had maybe you'd have realized that Chico is one of the gentle souls of this world with an underlying strength of steel. He only joined a gang to survive in his neighborhood so he could eventually get out. He couldn't have hurt those people. Even his own gang members knew that and that's why they made him the lookout and he wasn't even good at that because Chico is not a criminal at heart."

"Look, that was my first case out of law school and I did the best I could," Crest shot back.

"The best you could," Lloyd's voice raised another octave, "you know, sadly I think that's true. Your record since Chico's trial doesn't show you've learned anything in six years."

"That's unfair," Crest responded.

"Is it, you plead out practically everything and the only win you got was when a prosecution witness recanted. Anyway, I'm not here to argue your fitness to practice law. That will be my argument as the appellant for Chico Mendes before the Federal Court of Appeals. I wanted to show you the courtesy of telling you to your face instead of just sending a court order for the documents."

Lloyd was surprised at the look he now saw on Julie Crest's face. It wasn't anger or fear, it was relief and he realized she'd always known this day would come and she now felt release that it finally had. "Perhaps," Lloyd's tone softened, "you'd be happier in another area of the law that's less litigious like wills, estates or contracts, things like that. The courtroom isn't for everyone and there's no shame in admitting that. Good luck Miss Crest," he said as he picked up his briefcase and headed for the door.

"Mr. Graham," she said as his hand turned the knob. "How can I help?"

-------------------

Chico rushed into the lounge and looked through the sea of khaki clad men. Most were watching television while one pair was playing checkers and a few were involved in a card game. The man he was looking for was involved in none of those pursuits but was quietly sitting in a corner reading a book. Chico crossed the room to sit in the vacant chair beside him. He looked at the cover of the book the professor was reading,_ The Monster Within, a look at the art of criminal profiling by former FBI agent David Rossi._ That seemed like pretty heavy stuff, Chico thought. William looked up from his book, marked his page and closed it. "Hello Chico," he said.

"Hi professor, I just heard from Mr. Graham. He said he's going to," he took out his note pad where he'd written down exactly what the lawyer had told him, "Present his brief on my case before the Federal Court of Appeals in two weeks. That's really exciting."

William tried to choose his words carefully. He did not want to extinguish the young man's hope but neither did he want him chasing rainbows. "Yes Chico, that's very exciting and I'll keep my fingers crossed for you but I don't want you to get your hopes up too high. Just because L…uh, Mr. Graham, is presenting your case doesn't mean the judges will reverse it."

"I know," the young Latino replied, "but, at least, it's something. He said he's doing this for someone who wants the best for me but wants to remain anonymous. You don't suppose somehow my mother…"

"Chico," William began, not wanting his young friend to get false hopes about his mother, "I don't think you should contemplate too much about that. What you should do, if this turns out well, is use this chance to better your life. I'm sure that's what the person who hired Mr. Graham wants."

------------------

Spencer and Allie lay on the couch, their bodies entwined. Allie was watching Grey's Anatomy while Spencer read an article in the latest _Scientific American. _Noises coming from the baby monitor informed them little Miss Joanna was awake. The pair disengaged limbs and Spencer headed down the hallway to the nursery. Allie could hear father and daughter through the monitor. "Hello little girl," Spencer said in a high pitched voice eliciting a squeal of delight from the nearly six week old infant. Spencer carried his daughter to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Allie. He could hear her in the kitchen.

As Allie entered the living room, she said, "How about you feed her tonight?"

Reid looked down at his chest and back at Allie who giggled and pulled a nursing bottle from behind her back, "Here," she held it out to her husband.

"Allie, are we supposed to give her milk so soon? I mean, shouldn't she still have breast milk? Studies have shown…"

Allies fingers pressed against his mouth, "It is breast milk. I pumped. Go ahead," she encouraged.

Reid took the bottle and held Joanna like he'd seen Allie do and put the nipple in her mouth. Joanna pushed the offending object out with her tongue. "She doesn't like it. Maybe you better…"

"Just try again. Give her a while to get used to it. She'll have to get used to it when I go back to work," Allie told him as he again gave Joanna the bottle.

"About that," Reid began, "maybe you shouldn't, go back to work, I mean. Studies have shown that children of non working mothers have a higher…"

Allie's fingers clamped over his mouth again. "Look," she whispered, and Spencer glanced down to see Joanna sucking greedily on the bottle.

"I'm feeding her," Reid's eyes widened with that childlike innocence Allie adored. "I'm actually feeding our daughter." Allie nodded and stroked his hair as he grinned down at Joanna.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

------------------------

Lloyd Graham reread the Father's Day card he'd gotten from Allie and Spencer. It had been accompanied by two tickets for two Red's games in July. Spencer had written beneath the verse, _Dad, I've booked vacation for those days. We can have a weekend of baseball and chess in Cincinnati, Spencer. _Lloyd smiled, he loved the Reds, he loved chess and he loved his son-in-law, he couldn't think of a better gift.

-----------------------

Spencer Reid was lying in bed with his eyes tightly closed. He was awake but his eyes seemed glued shut and he had to admit he had no desire to open them. His hand felt the bed next to him but the sheets were cold, Allie was long gone. It had been very late when their plane had landed after a tough case in Hoboken. He'd been beat when he'd finally crawled into bed next to Allie. He slowly coaxed one eye open to bright sunlight streaming beneath the drawn shades. His eyes, eventually adjusting to being awake, fell on the alarm clock atop the nightstand which said 10:30 am. He supposed he really should get up. He threw back the covers and headed for the bathroom.

Allie heard her husband in the bathroom, he was up at last, she thought as she whisked the batter for the waffles he loved. She quickly arranged things for Spencer's arrival in the kitchen. Moments later, clad in his tee shirt and sleep pants, his hair darting in every direction, he entered the room. "Good morning honey," she said as she leaned in to kiss him, "Happy Father's Day."

Spencer looked bewildered for a moment. Father's day was something he hadn't thought about since his father had left when he was ten. He still remembered Mother's Day because of his mother but Father's Day had always slipped by unnoticed. Allie had reminded him about it a couple of weeks ago and he'd chosen what he hoped was a thoughtful gift for his father-in-law but since then it had completely slipped his mind. Perhaps it's that he didn't want to be reminded of his own father. "Oh, I'd forgotten all about it," he said, kissing his wife again.

"Well we didn't forget about it," she gestured to Joanna who was in her carrier, wearing a little pastel pink tee shirt that proclaimed in bright hot pink letters that she was _**Daddy's Little Girl**_. She held something very small and gift wrapped in her tiny hands with long fingers just like her Daddy's. Her little hands waved around and she squealed with delight when she saw her father.

Spencer smiled as he read the tee shirt, "Hello my precious one," he bent down to kiss his daughter. "Is this for me?" The baby continued to goo at him. Spencer undid the wrapping to reveal a gold tie pin, a replica of the flag. "Thank you sweetheart," he kissed Joanna again eliciting another squeal.

"Look at the back," Allie said.

Spencer turned the pin over and on the back was engraved, _For Daddy, Love Joanna. _He swallowed, "I'll treasure this always," he said choking on the words.

--------------------

William looked again at the card that had come in the mail from Evan and reread the accompanying letter that filled him in on all the happenings in his teenage son's life.

_**Hi Dad,**_

_**I hope you're doing okay. Things are good here and school is going well. Things are great with Bethany but her parents are shuttling back and forth between Washington and Minnesota. They're in election mode and even though it's only June, they're campaigning for November. Once school's over Bethany will have to go back home and help with the campaign. What if Senator Cramer doesn't win in November? What if Bethany has to go back to Minnesota? I try not to think about it.**_

_**Spencer has been really busy lately at work. I was over there last weekend and we watched a Star Trek marathon. I still laugh at Spencer with Joanna. He's great with her, which surprised me because I thought he'd totally freak out but he hasn't at all. Spencer's funny that way, he can look a gruesome crime scenes and not blink but some simple thing can freak him out big time. Anyway, I'm still kind of leery of Joanna. She's so little and I'm always afraid I'll hurt her so I kind of look and don't touch. She sure loves Spencer though. Man you should see how she squeals when she sees him.**_

_**I hope you have a good Father's Day Dad. I know it can't be really happy where you are but try to have a good day.**_

_**Love Evan.**_

William's thought shifted to his other son. He hadn't heard from Allie since she wrote him that Joanna had been born. He supposed now that Spencer knew about the letters they would stop.

"Hi professor," Chico said as he sat down beside William in the lounge. "What are you doing?" William explained that he was looking at his Father's Day card from Evan. "That's nice professor," Chico replied and then he was quiet for a long time but William sensed he had something to say. Finally he spoke, "I never had a father. I don't even know who my father is but I know if I had a dad, I'd want him to be like you."

"Oh no Chico, you wouldn't want a father like me. I left my older son when he was a little boy. I wasn't there for him and he suffered so much because of it. If that wasn't enough, I blamed my weakness on him and struck out to hurt him. He'll never forgive me and I can't say I blame him."

"My abuella, she's very wise, you know and you know what she always says?" William shook his head. "She says never say never." Chico squeezed William's shoulder and got up and left the lounge.

------------------------

Allie stood silently in the doorway of Spencer's office. They had phoned her father who had been delighted with the idea of a weekend in Cincinnati with Spencer. Then Spencer had come down here while she had spoken to her mother. She watched as her husband stared at the picture of him and his father. She'd known when she couldn't find it that he'd taken it but had decided not to mention it.

Spencer suddenly startled, aware of his wife's presence and fumbled with the desk drawer as he attempted to hide the picture but before he could a soft hand stopped him and picked up the photograph, "It's a nice picture," she said, "happy times." Spencer found himself unable to speak so he just nodded. "You look so triumphant and your Dad looks so proud."

"It was the first time I'd beaten him," Spencer choked on the words, struggling to hold back the tears. "He never let me win like most fathers."

Allie took her husband's hands, "Because he had faith that you could do it on your own, without his help.

"It h..hurt so much when he left," Allie could see his eyes beginning to water.

"I know it did. You loved him. But remember, he gave you ten years of his life and he may have been a coward for leaving but if William Reid ever did one right thing it was that he helped to make you strong and when he left he had faith that you were strong enough to get through whatever came your way and he was right. I know you want to hate him and punish him and I don't blame you. I did too at first but, like I told him in one of my letters, I couldn't hate him because he gave you to the world and you, and now Joanna, are what is most precious in the world to me. I want to ask you to think about something.

"What's that?" he asked as he squeezed her hands.

"Okay, I'm not a profiler but what did you and Gideon always do together, besides work, I mean?" she asked.

"We played chess," he responded.

"And what do you and my father always do together?"

"Play chess," he said again.

Allie nodded, "I think that playing chess with your father was so important to you that even after all these years, it's still something you do with men who are father figures in your life. If you truly hated your father, you would think it would be the opposite, that you'd avoid playing chess because of the memories it held. But I really think chess is a way of keeping a part of your dad with you even if you don't want to admit it, even to yourself." She wiped a tear that had escaped from his eye, picked up the picture and placed it back in his hands. "I'll leave you alone for a while."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

----------------------------

Lloyd was exhausted. He removed his black trench coat and loosened his grey and blue striped tie after closing the door to his hotel room and depositing his briefcase on the sandstone colored carpet. It had been a hectic two weeks preparing his appellant argument for the Federal Court of Appeals on behalf of Chico Mendez. He had to admit that Julie Crest had been a big help to him even though he was bringing her shortcomings as a lawyer into the limelight. She'd helped him prepare the brief for his appeal, something at which she was surprisingly very good.

He'd gotten to know Julie over the last two weeks and found he liked her immensely. She truly enjoyed the law but suffered under the exceedingly high expectations of an overbearing father. She had informed Lloyd that she had made the decision to leave the Public Defender's office and follow his advice and go into another area of the law.

He threw the jacket of his navy pinstripe suit on the bed and after grabbing a bottle of water from the mini bar, he sat in the comfortable chair upholstered in a creamy jade fabric and looked out the window. The rain that was falling heavily when he'd gone into the court this morning had now stopped and a rainbow with its myriad of bright colors arched through the sky, a symbol the Creator himself had used to send the message the storm was over. He hoped it meant that the storm would soon be over for Chico. He couldn't be sure of this however. Even though he'd always felt he was good at reading people, a skill which had served him well in his profession, he had to admit he hadn't been able to read the faces or the demeanor of the three judges that had presided over the court and Chico's future. He couldn't tell how they would rule. He could only hope it would be good news for Chico.

-------------------

Morgan sat at his desk watching Reid making strange movements with his hands. "Man, what are you doing?" he finally asked when he could contain his curiosity no longer. Emily had been watching him as well and wondered the same thing.

"I'm learning sign language for babies," he told them.

Morgan snorted, almost spitting out his coffee, "Sign language for babies, you're shittin' me, right?"

"No, Dr. Joseph Garcia has published a book about babies being able to communicate through sign language before they can talk," Reid told them.

"Oh, come on man, Joanna's what, two months old and you think she's going to communicate through sign language?"

"No Morgan, I don't expect her to communicate this early but it's never too soon to start. Studies have shown that children who communicate this way, talk sooner and are more advanced in school. I want to give Joanna every advantage."

"I have heard about that," Emily interjected. "A friend of mine in Boston did it with her baby and it worked really well."

"I checked with the day care here and their child care workers are trained to practice it so she'll still be able to get the benefit of it when Allie goes back to work. I've been trying to convince Allie not to come back to work but she loves her career although studies have shown that children of non working mothers have…"

"Agent Reid," a female voice said behind him.

The three profilers turned to see Sharon Webb standing there holding a decorative round metal container. "Oh, Miss Webb, how are you?" Reid said, rising from his chair.

"I'm getting by," she replied. "I haven't completely gotten over everything but I realize that takes time. It's tough you know. Well, then again, you probably have no idea what it's like to be held captive and have despicable things done to you while you're waiting for some maniac to kill you." Morgan and Emily looked at Reid, trying to gauge his emotions. Sharon Webb would have no idea that Reid knew exactly how that felt.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Reid responded quietly. "Have you spoken to the counselor JJ got for you? I know from personal experience, it does help."

"No, I'm not really into psychobabble. I couldn't carry on at the university. I don't know if I can go back there so I moved into a small apartment and I'm pretty much just staying at home. I don't have any desire to see people right now. Everybody wants the gory details of what happened and I don't like to talk about it so I mostly clean my apartment and bake. I always bake when I'm stressed, which is why I brought this," she handed Reid the container. "It's chocolate chip cookies and ginger snaps." She looked at Morgan and Emily as well, "I hope you enjoy them."

Emily took the container from Reid and opened it. "Oh, these look so good," she took a cookie and bit into it. "Delicious," she mumbled as her mouth was full of the tasty treat, "Reid you should take some of these ginger snaps home to Allie. They're her favorite, aren't they?" She turned to Sharon. "Allie is Reid's wife." She saw Sharon's quick glimpse at Reid's hand and the smile left her face when she saw the gold band he wore.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again for what you did for me," the young woman said. "Enjoy the cookies." She turned and quickly headed for the glass doors that led to the elevators.

"That was nice of her," Reid said as he turned back to his teammates and sampled one of the cookies. "But Emily, you got it wrong, it's chocolate chip, not the ginger snaps that are Allie's favorite."

"Reid, how can a genius like you be so clueless?" Emily stated with exasperation. It's not about what cookies Allie likes. I wanted to make it clear to little Miss Martha Stewart that you are a very married man."

"Emily, she's just grateful to us for rescuing her from a sadistic killer," Reid replied.

"Reid, there is absolutely no us about it. She doesn't care one iota about the rest of us. She brought those cookies for you." She pushed her index finger into his chest for emphasis. "Her only interest is in you."

Reid's eyes squinted in disbelief. "Emily that's ridiculous. She only saw me for a few short minutes."

"It doesn't matter how long she saw you," Emily explained. "Sharon Webb was facing certain death and you came charging in, the handsome white knight, to save her. That's a major turn on for her."

---------------------

Sharon's heels clicked on the cement as she hurriedly strode to her blue Firefly but she didn't hear them because of the voice in her head, the word echoing over and over, taunting her. She opened her car door and got in slamming it loudly. "Aargh!" she screamed in frustration while the word seemed to reverberate in her mind. _Wife! _She banged her fists on the steering wheel. How could he have a wife? Well, she wasn't about to let that stop her. She'd asked God to help her and He had, hadn't He. It was God's will. He'd sent him to her. It was a sign. She was meant to have Spencer Reid.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

----------------------

Reid left Quantico and turned west on the I 95 for the drive to McLean. He adjusted his sunglasses and pulled the visor down against the evening sun. He reached over and turned up the volume on the stereo system. Few knew that when quiet, geeky Dr. Reid was alone in his vehicle he liked the stereo blasting at earsplitting amplitude. The radio was tuned to an oldies station and Bruce Springsteen had just finished proclaiming that he was on fire when the Fine Young Cannibals began lamenting that 'She Drives Me Crazy.' He let the loud base infuse his body while the tune washed over him. He tapped on the steering wheel in time to the music, attempting to dissipate all his cares before he got home to his girls.

The rather slow morning had turned into a hectic afternoon. An attempted bank heist in DC had gone bad leaving the would be thieves cornered in the bank with a dozen hostages, two of them small children. The team had been back up for hostage rescue while Rossi had been chosen as the lead negotiator. Garcia was able to hack into the bank's surveillance system; no one knew how or asked. It seemed safer that way. Through facial recognition she had gotten the identities of the patrons and the perpetrators. Hotch, Morgan, Emily and Reid had worked on profiling all those involved to give Rossi the best chance at negotiation while JJ with her usual calmness attempted to keep the ever gathering media horde and distressed family members that flocked to the scene at bay. Local police were called upon to keep the growing crowd of onlookers under control as they watched the SWAT officers gear up and prepare for assault if it became necessary. Sharpshooters took up positions on the roofs of nearby buildings. News choppers flew overhead broadcasting video of what was taking place outside the First National Bank of DC.

One of the family members, Dean Guthrie, the husband and father to the woman and the two children became very agitated as time went on; asking why everyone was standing around and no one was doing anything. JJ, of course, took him aside and used her calming influence to explain that things were being done, just not things that were visible to the naked eye. Reid's heart had gone out to the man. He didn't know what he'd do if he was the one stuck outside the police barricade while Allie and Joanna were being held hostage in the bank. He thought he might just go crazy. He couldn't think about that now, he'd told himself; he had to work on the profiles to help find a way to get those people out of there unharmed so Dean Guthrie could hold his wife and children in his arms.

The break came in the late afternoon. The team had been watching the video feed from the bank. The four robbers turned hostage takers were getting antsy and Rossi was unable to make much headway. Reid noticed the bank manager, on the floor with some tellers, kept looking at the clock. "It's odd that he keeps watching the clock. What's he waiting for?"

Rossi had been trying to reason with the man who appeared to be the leader. "Look, so far nobody's been hurt and you haven't stolen anything. Let's keep it that way and see if we can work something out."

"Like what?" the man asked suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Rossi had prodded.

"Safe passage out of here," the man had replied.

"Okay," Rossi had told him, "we'll work on that but before we do, I want you to do something for us. Send out the two children. It'll make arranging safe passage for you easier if we can show you're not willing to hurt children."

The man could be seen looking at his accomplices and at the two children who cowered near their mother. "Okay," he'd said, "the kids can come out."

The team could see on the screen, the man grabbing the children by their arms as they clung to their mother. The blond woman gestured for the children to go with the man to safety. They saw the door open and the little boy and girl, Reid thought to be around three and four years old had been thrust out into the street in front of the bank where they once again trembled in fear. Two SWAT officers in front of the bank approached the children to claim them. "No," Reid yelled and the officers stopped and looked back at the young profiler who had removed his weapon and handed it to JJ. "Your big guns will scare them." He approached the children and crouched down in front of them. "My name is Spencer, your daddy's just over there," he pointed to the taped off area where police officers were holding Dean Guthrie back. He took their hands, "Let's go see him, okay?" The children walked with him to the crime scene tape where they were reunited with their father.

"Thank you, thank you so much," he said as he kissed his children and Reid had thought, as he always seemed to these days, about Joanna.

Reid happened to overhear when one of the local police on crowd control had alerted his captain, "Sir, we've got to find a way to divert traffic. It's backed up for blocks. There're vehicles that have schedules like buses, armored trucks and delivery vans."

That's it, Reid thought; he'd taken off down the street in the direction the officer had indicated. About a block and a half down the street he'd found what he was looking for.

"Hotch, I think I know what's going on," Reid had told his unit chief upon his return. "There's an armored truck back there that was supposed to be here earlier but was delayed by an accident. That's why they chose this time to hit the bank, just when the armored truck had delivered bags of money. Someone on the inside must have told them about the truck. My guess is the bank manager who keeps looking at the clock."

"How does that help us get the hostages released?" Emily had asked.

"What if we give them what they want?" Reid had suggested.

"What do you mean Reid?" Hotch asked, anxious to hear Reid's plan.

Reid had outlined his thoughts. "What if we got an armored truck to replace the armored truck they're expecting? They'll probably see it as their chance to escape and we agree to give them safe passage in the armored truck if they release the hostages but they're not likely to trust us so I'd guess they'll want to keep one hostage as leverage and what do you bet it's the bank manager who's in on the whole thing."

"We can't let them walk off with a shit load of money," Morgan had protested.

"No," Reid said, "but we can let them walk off with what they think is a shit load of money but is really only a little bit at the top of each bag. They're not going to check it out carefully before they take off. They just want to get away. We could have a tracking device on the truck. They'll think we won't try anything funny because they've still got a hostage. They won't know that we've figured out he's not a hostage."

"And when they think they're in the clear to switch from the armored truck to their own vehicle, we'll have them," Emily had added.

"Okay, let's do it," the unit chief had ordered.

Once they'd got the okay and the sting was arranged, the plan had gone off without a hitch. The thieves had easily fallen for the bait of the late arriving armored truck and had immediately pounced on the idea of it as a method of escape. It was a surprise to no one that they had insisted on taking the bank manager with them as a hostage. Rossi had appeared to vehemently oppose this until the manager had unselfishly offered to be the hostage so the others could be released. "Well isn't that big of him," Morgan had said to Reid.

They had tracked the truck as it drove around the city. When the robbers had convinced themselves they were in the clear and stopped the truck to unload the money and switch vehicles, they were descended upon by the team and SWAT and apprehended. Listening devices inside the truck had captured conversations that proved the bank manager's involvement.

It had been a good day. The robbers had been foiled and no one had been hurt, Reid thought as he turned onto the tree lined street where he lived. He hadn't noticed the blue Firefly that had followed him since he'd left Quantico. It had maintained a safe distance and when Reid pulled into his driveway, it parked inconspicuously across the street.

Sharon Webb looked at the bi-level; halfway up the front façade stone met with tan colored siding. A bay window added charm and the white front door with an oval of smoky beveled glass that was framed by a stoop, it's shed style roof was supported by round stone columns, added style. She could see the lights shining from within, giving the house a homey welcoming glow. Reid turned off the engine effectively cutting off Hall and Oates as they warned that private eyes were watching you…watching you…


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

------------------------

Emily stirred her morning coffee as she sat in the break room with Garcia, JJ and Morgan. Her navy pantsuit with a powder blue tank and JJ's form fitting grey jersey dress were in sharp contrast to Garcia's bright orange skirt and her white top with big orange flowers and a wide V neck that went almost to her cleavage. Her curly blond hair was swept into a messy updo while her friends both wore their hair neatly around they're shoulders. "Yesterday was a good day," Emily said, "I hope today goes as well."

"Yeah, it was great until I got home," Reid said as he breezed into the room heading straight for the coffeemaker.

"What happened sweet pea?" Garcia asked.

Reid poured his coffee, adding a liberal amount of sugar and turned to the group. "I walk in the house and Joanna's crying. I ditch my gun and go to the nursery to see what's up. Allie's rocking her and she looks upset. I asked her what was wrong and she tells me she took Joanna to the doctor for her two month checkup."

"Oh my God, there's nothing wrong with the baby, is there?" Emily voiced the dreaded question they were all thinking.

"No, but that's what I thought too, when I saw Allie's face. I'm sure my heart stopped; my mouth went dry; I couldn't breathe. Then she tells me the doctor said everything was great. Joanna's a happy, healthy little baby who's extremely bright for her age." The whole group seemed to heave a collective sigh of relief.

"So, why was Allie upset?" JJ inquired.

"I guess our daughter had to have her first immunizations and Allie couldn't stand it when they poked Joanna. She was hating herself for standing there watching while someone hurt her baby even though she knew it had to be done. The nurse told her Joanna might be fussy for a while, which she was, and Allie couldn't seem to soothe her. What made things worse was that when I came home and Joanna realized I was there, she was reaching out to me. She only wanted me for some reason which had Allie in tears. She was feeling like Joanna was blaming her for being hurt. I told her she'd forget about it right away, I mean, who remembers the pain of their first needles? I got Joanna settled and then went to work on Allie."

"You know what you need honey bunch?" Garcia told him.

"What's that?" Reid asked like a man who was in desperate need of an answer.

"You and Allie need a night out. You need to go on a date."

"A date," Reid repeated like it was the first time he'd heard the word.

"Yeah baby cakes, you and Allie seriously need some couple time. She's spent twenty-four hours a day since Joanna was born with an infant. I know you're home as much as you can be and take as much of the burden off her as you can but you two need some alone time. You and the lovely Allie should go out for dinner and a movie, or dinner and a show," Garcia elaborated.

"Dinner and a walk along the Potomac, holding hands," Emily said dreamily.

"Uh, yeah guys, that all sounds really great but haven't we forgotten someone, Joanna?"

"Of course we haven't forgotten her Reid. JJ, Emily and I would love to baby sit your little princess. You make the reservations for you and Allie and we're there. Right girls?" the other two nodded in agreement. "It's settled, you go figure out where to take your wife and we've got Joanna," Garcia told him.

Reid looked skeptical. He wasn't sure about this plan but the girls liked the idea and they would know what a woman would want wouldn't they? He dug out his cell and got the number for Eve's. Allie loved Eve's. Would she like to go to a movie or a show or maybe a lounge with soft music? If they went to a lounge, she'd want to dance. Oh well, if it made her happy, he'd dance.

--------------------------------

"Mendez," the guard said to Chico as he was leaving the dining room after lunch.

Chico, who was walking beside William for the trip back to the textile factory, stopped and turned in the direction of the voice. "Yeah," he said.

"It's your lucky day. You got the afternoon off. Your lawyer's here."

"My lawyer," the young man said, "Mr. Graham's here?" He turned to William, "I wonder what that means?"

"Well, Chico, you better go find out. I'll see you later." He patted the young man on the back and watched him walk away with Vince. He walked the rest of the way to the textile factory with his fingers crossed.

------------------------------

"What do you mean, go on a date?" Allie said into the phone.

"I mean you and me, out for dinner and a movie, a show, some music in a lounge, whatever you want," Reid replied.

"W…what about Joanna?" his wife asked.

"JJ, Emily and Garcia will take care of her. I made reservations at Eve's, so everything's all arranged," came the quick reply.

"Uh, okay, I guess, I'll see you later then," Allie said as she hung up the phone. Sudden terror crossed her face. "Oh my God, what will I wear?" she said as she rushed into their bedroom.

---------------------

Lloyd met Chico in the same nondescript room as the last time he'd visited the prison. The young man looked anxious as he entered the room. "Mr. Graham," he said, "you have some news?"

"Yes Chico I do," Lloyd replied warily, wondering how his client would take the news he had. "Why don't we sit down?" After Chico was seated, Lloyd began, "I presented your appeal before the court and the ruling was handed down yesterday." Chico merely nodded his head in understanding. He didn't think he could breathe, let alone speak. "The court feels that due to the fact that you were a minor at the time of the trial and that the court appointed you a lawyer who you couldn't just fire if you were unhappy with her handling of your case and that, inasmuch as it was a fair trial, your lawyer, due to her lack of experience, missed taking advantage of all that the law allows. Therefore the court ruled that you could have a new trial."

"A new trial," the young man looked confused. "What good is that? I already had a trial."

"I know Chico, but this time you won't have Miss Crest as your lawyer, you'll have me. The prosecutor won't have as easy a time against me as he did against Julie Crest!"

"They'll still say that because I was one of los Guerreros that it was my fault, so what's different?"

"Chico, this time you have me. I can make them see that it wasn't all your fault." Lloyd tried to calm his client. "Chico, this is good news. The court could have said the conviction stands but they didn't. They could have overturned the conviction. That would have been the best outcome but we didn't get that either. We got the middle choice and now we have to make the best of it. You're in a better position than you were yesterday."

Chico nodded again, "If you say so Mr. Graham."

"Do you trust me to get you through this Chico?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Graham, I trust you," the young man surprised Lloyd as he unexpectedly jumped up and hugged the attorney, "Thank you."

----------------------

At 7pm Esther pulled up at the curb outside the Reid house. Emily had wanted to bring her car but once they'd hit the road, the girls had to admit they enjoyed the wind in their hair. The three women jumped out and headed for the front door where they were greeted by Reid.

"Joanna's sleeping right now," Reid explained, "but if she wakes up, there are bottles of breast milk in the kitchen. She likes her little pink bear that Aunt Emily gave her. She's usually pretty good if you rock her. The baby monitor's here," he pointed to the coffee table, "so you can hear her if she cries, but, uh, I always kind of like to check on her anyway. All the supplies for changing her are underneath the change table. There are some movies," he pointed to some DVDs on the coffee table as well. "Allie told me what to get. There's iced tea and soda in the fridge and there are snacks in the cupboard. Uh, I hope I didn't forget anything. This is the first time I've done this."

"Hi girls," Allie said as she walked into the room in a black and grey plaid skirt. It was full and ended mid calf. It was topped with a black scoop neck tunic. "Joanna's sleeping…"

"Reid already told us," Garcia said.

"There're bottles in…"

"Reid already told us," Emily added.

"She likes her little pink…"

"We know," JJ replied.

"Okay then," she turned to go and then turned back, "sometimes when she's fussy Spencer makes this funny face at her. He makes his eyes go really big and he sticks his tongue out. She laughs and laughs. I tried but she just looks at me like I'm a retard. I guess it's the eyes, what can I say? Anyway if you need to you could try it."

"We'll keep that in mind," JJ said, barely able to keep a straight face.

"Do you have our cell numbers? Of course you do, what am I thinking?"

"Allie, go with Reid and have a good time, we'll be fine," Emily encouraged.

Spencer put his hand in hers, "Come on, we don't want to be late for the reservation." Allie nodded and they went out the door together with a last wave at the three women who burst into laughter when the door closed. Reid opened the door of the SUV for Allie and then went to the driver's side and started the engine, backing out of the driveway and heading for DC. The blue Firefly parked down the street went unnoticed.

So, that was the wife, Sharon Webb thought as she watched the Reids' SUV drive down the street. The bitch was pretty but now, it appeared, there was another problem. Those two FBI agents and some chubby broad came but didn't leave when Spencer and the little wifey did. That could mean only one thing. They had a kid!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-----------------------------

Reid popped a bite of delicious prime rib that was cooked to perfection into his mouth while Allie was enjoying her tender chicken cordon bleu. "Did I tell you that you look gorgeous tonight?" he said after a bite of baked potato with sour cream.

Allie looked up from her plate and smiled coyly. "Yes you did," she reached over and squeezed his hand that rested on the table, "but a woman can never hear it too much." The restaurant wasn't crowded and they had gotten a very good table. The dim lights and the soft music piped through the establishment added to the romantic ambiance. Allie looked at her husband past the flickering candlelight from tapers on either side of a lovely floral centerpiece. Allie had remarked to the maitre de how beautiful it was and was informed that the flowers had been ordered by her husband. "It's a challenge these days," Reid raised his eyebrows when she spoke. "A lot of the clothes that looked really good on me are tight since I had Joanna. I'm trying but it doesn't seem to want to come off."

"What are you talking about, you look great? I love the way you look. Don't change a thing," he said.

"That's because I'm usually dressed these days," she replied.

"Oh yeah, right, as opposed to the good old days when I actually saw you naked, these days I'm lucky if I happen to get a glimpse of your breast now and then, which I really enjoy, by the way; and we actually had sex." He got a dreamy look in his eye. "Tell me we're going to have sex again someday."

"Of course we are, another month," she squeezed his hand again.

"How can three months seem so long? Will Joanna be sleeping through the night by then, because if she decides she's hungry just when you and I are..."

"We'll stop and feed her, won't we," Allie giggled at her husband.

"Yeah, we will," he said in a matter of fact tone. "Hey, just think, you might not need birth control."

"Yes, I will," she swatted him playfully with her napkin. "Joanna won't be a baby forever."

"Yeah, I know and it scares me to death," he replied as the waitress came to clear their dishes and asked if they'd like dessert.

"No," Allie was saying at the same time as Spencer was saying, "Yes."

"We'll have that deep fried cheesecake with the cherry sauce and lots of whipped cream. It's delicious," he told the waitress.

"Very good sir," she said, ignoring Allie who was continuing to shake her head.

"You're a big help," Allie said. "I've got to go to the ladies' room. I'll be right back."

As soon as he saw Allie turn the corner to the ladies' room Reid pulled out his cell and hit speed dial. "What do you want Reid," was the greeting he got when the phone was answered.

"Hi Garcia, is everything alright? You seemed rather short on the phone. Is everything okay with Joanna?"

"Everything's fine Reid. The little angel woke up and I was going to feed her but the others wanted to as well so we drew straws. JJ got to feed her. Emily got to rock her and I got the dirty diaper. She's sleeping again."

Reid worked hard at suppressing his laughter. "Well that's good Garcia. I have to go, Allie's gone to the ladies' room and she'll be back soon and I don't want her to know I phoned. Bye."

As soon as Allie got out of the ladies room she took out her cell and pressed speed dial. "Hello," said the voice on the other end.

"Hi Emily, it's Allie. Is Joanna okay? I just thought I better check, you know, since we've never left her before."

"She's fine Allie," she said as she looked at the other two who were rolling around on the couch in laughter. "How's the date going?"

"Really good, Spencer got me some lovely flowers and there are candles. It's really nice. I just came to the ladies' room and I thought I'd call. Spencer doesn't know. I don't want him to think I'm some kind of worry wart or something." Emily reassured Allie that Joanna had been fed, changed and rocked back into happy slumber. "Okay, thanks Emily. I have to get back before Spencer misses me. Bye."

-------------------------

Chico and William sat in the lounge. Neither was involved in any of the activities. Chico had told William about his meeting with Lloyd Graham. "What do you think professor?" Chico liked Mr. Graham and he did trust him but he really respected William's opinion. He'd grown up with just his abuella who he loved more than anything and his so called friends in los Guerreros, who he knew weren't really his friends but merely a way to survive. He'd never had a girlfriend. William was the only person besides his grandmother that he really cared about.

"I think it's a good thing Chico." He put his hand on his young friend's back. "It can't turn out any worse than it is now so you've got nothing to lose and possibly a lot to gain. Your lawyer, I'm sure he's a good man and he'll take care of you."

"Thanks professor, I don't know what I was expecting but you're right. It can only be good."

William hoped so. He hoped Lloyd could get whoever was judging Chico to see what a kind and gentle person he was and how he'd worked to improve himself in prison. He believed that he could. He had entrusted someone very precious into the hands of Lloyd Graham. He had to believe he'd made the right choice for once in his life.

--------------------------

Allie had decided that after dinner she'd like to go to a cozy lounge called Smooth, where they played soft jazz and easy listening music. One singer was accompanied by a pianist. Tonight the sign outside said the singer was Maureen Day, a beautiful, plump, black woman with long hair that flowed halfway down the back of her sleeveless gown in gold sateen. She was singing a soulful rendition of God Bless the Child when they entered and found a table near the middle of the room. There was a fair crowd for a weeknight but the place wasn't full. Reid pulled his and Allie's chairs to one side of the table where they could both watch the singer. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They both ordered club soda, Reid was driving and Allie didn't want to drink when she was breast feeding.

Maureen Day had started on 'It Had to be You' when Allie said, "Let's dance, pleeeease?" Reid couldn't ignore the pleading in her eyes. It was her night and if she wanted him to dance, he'd dance or whatever his movements on the dance floor could be called, he thought to himself.

There were several other couples on the small dance floor. Reid led Allie to the farthest corner and took her in his arms and they began to sway to the music. "Hmm," Allie moaned as she put her head on his shoulder and he could feel her breath on his neck. Their arms tightened around each other as the songstress lent her sultry voice to an Etta James classic.

_At last, my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah yeah, at last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

At a table at the back of the lounge, Sharon Webb watched Reid and Allie on the dance floor. Look at them, she thought, you couldn't fit a paper clip between them. Enjoy it while you can bitch. He's going to be mine. She began to mouth the words along with the singer.

_Oh, yeah yeah you smile, you smile_

_Oh, and then the spell is cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine_

_At last_

_----------------------------_

_At Last composed by Harry Warren and Mack Gordon_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

------------------------

Lloyd entered the Law Courts Building for a meeting with Federal Prosecutor Ted Wyman. The sun was out today but the winds that gave Chicago its nickname were blowing briskly causing the flags to wave proudly from their poles. The lobby of the Law Courts Building was a beehive of activity. People seemed to be darting in every direction and Lloyd wondered that the security guards could maintain control. He handed his briefcase to the guard as he walked through the metal detector. Once he'd retrieved his black Italian leather valise from the guard, he headed for the bank of elevators. Ted Wyman's office was on the sixth floor. The prosecutor had been none too pleased to hear that Chico Mendez had been granted a new trial. He had enough cases to handle without one from five years ago coming back to haunt him.

Lloyd exited the elevator on the sixth floor and found Wyman's office without much difficulty. After giving his name to the secretary, he sat on one of the comfortable black leather chairs to wait. It wasn't long until the door was opened by a tall, thin man in his fifties with a full head of wavy grey hair. He had the beginnings of deep lines around his eyes and his mouth. The jacket of his grey suit was off and the sleeves of his burgundy shirt were rolled up. He held out his hand, "Mr. Graham, Ted Wyman." Lloyd nodded and shook the man's hand. "Let's get started shall we?" he held the door open for Lloyd to precede him and closed the door behind them.

"I'm curious," he said when Lloyd was seated, "Why an attorney from," he consulted the paper in front of him, "Lancaster, Ohio, would be interested in a case of a gang member in Chicago involved in a liquor store robbery over five years ago."

"Yes, I can see why you would be curious. It's one of those things you hear about, it peaked my interest and here I am," Lloyd responded.

"I hope you're not alleging some prosecutorial misconduct on my part," Wyman said hotly.

"Mr. Wyman," Lloyd paused briefly, "may I call you Ted?" Wyman nodded. "Okay, Ted, I'm sure you have read my appellant brief and you know that my focus was on the ineffectiveness of Miss Crest."

"Are you saying that I took advantage of her?" Wyman asked.

"Of course you did," Lloyd replied. "There's nothing in the rules against taking advantage of your opponent's weakness." He paused momentarily and sighed. "Unfortunately, a sixteen year old boy's future was on the line. That's the part that was unfair."

"So, now we start again," Lloyd continued, "and the playing field has been leveled. I'm not Julie Crest! You won't be able to keep Hispanics off the jury without a Batson objection. You won't be able to get rid of all the lower working class men and women. My voir dire will be much more subtle yet more effective than hers. And lastly, my client is no longer a sixteen year old boy. He's a man who's been tough enough to survive five years at Leavenworth. He's a man who's worked at improving himself. He's better educated; he's worked in the textile factory. He's been a model prisoner. He's not the same defendant that sat in that courtroom five years ago and I'll make damn sure every juror knows that. And, of course, every juror will see his arthritic grandmother sitting lovingly behind him every day."

"Okay, okay, I get your point," Wyman looked annoyed. He hadn't expected an attorney from some hick town in Ohio to come out with guns blazing.

"Do you?" Lloyd asked. "Unlike Julie Crest who is pitiful when it comes to litigation, I love the courtroom. I can't wait to get your witnesses on the stand and find out how much they really remember about that night after five long years and if what they told the court was the truth or just the part you wanted the jury to hear. Chances are I'll be able to discredit them on cross examination so it all comes down to your physical evidence against my client." Lloyd paused for a moment and looked confused. "Wait," he said as if something miraculous had just occurred to him, "you don't have any physical evidence against my client. He wasn't in possession of a weapon of any kind. He wasn't on any of the surveillance cameras, his prints weren't found anywhere in the store or even in the vicinity."

"Look," Wyman was getting hot under the collar now, "this wasn't my doing. Things would have gone a lot easier on your client if he'd just named his accomplices. That's all we asked."

"That's all you asked," Lloyd nodded his head and paused, "and was someone from the federal prosecutor's office going to be there twenty-four seven to protect Chico and his grandmother from the retaliation of los Guerreros when they found out they had a snitch in their midst?"

"All right," Wyman held up his hand. "Let's cut to the chase. What do you want?"

"You lessen the charges from felony murder and assault on a federal officer to accessory to those crimes and set the sentence at time served and we can make this trial go away just like that," Lloyd made a poof gesture with his hands as if the trial had gone up in a puff of smoke.

"You just want me to hand you Mendez's release?" Wyman asked.

"I don't care if you do or not. If not, we go to trial, it's as simple as that," Lloyd responded.

Wyman was silent for a moment, "Okay, I'll run it by the head prosecutor and if he's in agreement we'll get it before a judge. It's not usually too busy during the summer so we should be able to get it on the docket quickly since it's not going to take up much time."

Lloyd nodded and stood. "I'll expect to hear from you in the next day or so." He made his way to the door and stopped when Wyman spoke again.

"How did Julie take it?" he asked.

Lloyd turned, "I actually think she was relieved. Deep down it still bothered her. She's leaving the PD's office you know. She's actually leaving the city."

"No, I didn't know that. Maybe it's for the best. I think she was just trying to please a rather overbearing father who was projecting his own desires onto his child," the prosecutor remarked.

"Yes, part of what you say is true," Lloyd agreed. "She's not a litigator but she does love the law. She just needs to be in another area."

"Do you know where she's going?" Wyman inquired, interested in the chain of events this appeal had set off.

"Yes, I do," Lloyd told him. "She's moving to Lancaster to work for me." Lloyd opened the office door, "I trust I'll hear from you shortly," he said before closing it behind him.

Lloyd sat in his hotel room working on a divorce case from Lancaster that was turning ugly. Both parties had been unfaithful; both parties were hiding assets and neither party was asking for custody of their two young children. He hated cases like this. No one would be happy with the outcome and two children's lives hung in the balance. Cases like this made him wonder why he became a lawyer. His cell rang. "Lloyd Graham," he said into the instrument.

"Lloyd," the voice on the phone said, "Ted Wyman."

"Ted, you have some news for me?" Lloyd asked.

"I talked to my boss and it's a go. He wanted a stiffer sentence, like ten years but then we considered he'd already served half of that and would be up for parole which he'd get in a heartbeat. So we figured, why go to the trouble and expense of a trial when the guy's going to be getting out anyway. So, your client pleads guilty to accessory and gets time served. Then he's a free man."

"Thanks Ted, I'll get up to Leavenworth and get him to sign the plea."

"Good," Wyman said, "because it's your lucky day. Judge Ramone just had a defendant change his plea which ended the trial she was booked for so, according to her clerk, she could handle this case at the beginning of next week. My trial doesn't start until the week after so I could handle it then too."

"Perfect, the beginning of next week is great." Lloyd couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, Judge Ramone's clerk will call you with the time and Lloyd, do me a favor?"

"Sure," Lloyd replied, "if I can."

"Don't let any more of my cases peak your interest!"

"I'll try not to Ted," Lloyd said as he ended the call. He flung his cell on the bed and threw his fists triumphantly in the air. Cases like this made him realize why he became a lawyer.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--------------------

Allie awoke to the early morning sun peeping under the drawn blinds on the east facing window in their bedroom. She looked at the clock on the nightstand, 8am! She sat bolt upright. Had she not heard Joanna in the night? Oh my God, she thought as she jumped out of bed, had her baby been crying and she hadn't woken up? The other side of the bed was empty. Where was Spencer? She ran to the nursery which was empty so she turned and quickly headed for the living room. Spencer sat on the couch, his long legs out in front of him with his feet on the coffee table. On the table beside his feet was an empty nursing bottle and curled up on his chest was Joanna. Both were fast asleep.

Allie's lips curved involuntarily into a smile. She reached out and softly touched the soft brown locks that had fallen into her husband's eyes and pushed them back behind his ear. His chin had dropped forward on his chest and his daughter's head was nestled just beneath it. She loved them both so much. Would her heart ever not melt at the sight of them?

--------------------

Lloyd sat once again in the room at Leavenworth reserved for visits from counsel. He'd taken a very early flight from Chicago so he could get this done in time to get a flight this afternoon to Washington where he'd meet with Joan and they'd head to McLean for tomorrow's activities. The door opened and Chico was let into the room. The young inmate looked nervous at seeing his lawyer again so soon, especially early on a Saturday morning. "Mr. Graham," he probed, "is something wrong?"

"No, on the contrary Chico, for maybe the first time in your life, something is very right."

"What…what do you mean sir?"

Lloyd went on to explain in detail about his meeting with Ted Wyman and the plea agreement. "You mean, when I sign this and the judge says okay, I can get out of here?" the stunned inmate asked.

"Not the second that it happens; there are always forms to fill out and arrangements to be made between the court and the penal systems but within a day or so of the plea agreement being okayed by a judge, you'll be a free man."

"You said I have to sign something?" the young man asked.

Lloyd nodded and produced the papers. "Now Chico, by signing this you are saying that you are guilty of being an accessory to felony murder and assault on a federal officer. It will be in your record always. I'm not suggesting for a moment that you not sign it; I'm just making sure you're aware of what you're signing. It's not a get out of jail free card."

"Mr. Graham, I am guilty of that. I was a part of the gang that night but I never hurt anyone. That's the truth. I have to try to get past it now if I can."

"If anyone can do it Chico, you can," Lloyd said as he handed the young man his pen. Chico looked at the pen; it was gold and engraved with the words, 'The Future is Yours.' Chico's hand shook as he signed the plea agreement and handed the pen back to Lloyd. Lloyd put the pen back in his inside pocket but then removed it again. "Why don't you keep it?" he told Chico.

"No, no I couldn't. It's old; I can tell it's special," the young man protested.

"Yes, you're right, it is special. My father gave that to me when I graduated law school. I've kept it all these years through many trials both in and out of the courtroom and through three children. The whole inner mechanism's be changed once from wear. I'd like you to have it."

"No, you should give this to one of your kids," Chico said looking at the hand that held out the pen but he hesitated reaching for it.

"Chico, I have many things that I can give my children and will when the time is right. I think the sentiment on this pen is appropriate. The future is yours to do with what you will. I hope you make the best of it." He moved his hand forward until the young man took the gift.

"Th…thank you Mr. Graham. Nobody ever gave me a gift like this before." Lloyd thought that was probably true.

"You've received a lot of gifts lately Chico, none of them tangible. Someone contacted me a long time ago about helping your grandmother. That led to someone else contacting me about helping you. Miss Crest could have fought me tooth and nail when I blamed your conviction on her but she didn't, she rolled up her sleeves and helped. All these people believed in you Chico and they all hope you can take the gifts they've given and work hard to succeed. I know you can."

-----------------------------

Allie watched as her daughter began to stir. Her tiny hand with fingers so like her father reached up to tap him on the chin. Allie's lips curled as the baby realized that Daddy was not waking up and tougher measures would be required. Her hand came up to his chin again with more force and Allie almost laughed as she saw her husband jerk awake. He seemed dazed for a moment until he focused on the infant in his arms. "Hi sweetheart," he said to the baby. "What time is it?" he asked knowing Joanna would have no idea.

"8:30," came the response from the chair as Joanna began to fuss.

"Hi," he said as he looked at her through eyes that were only half open, "how long have you been sitting there?"

"About half an hour," she told him.

"Uh sweetheart," he said as he attempted to control the squirming fussy infant. "I think she's hungry and that bottle's empty." Allie nodded, rising to go to the couch and sit beside her husband. She undid her nightgown and took Joanna in her arms where the baby latched on hungrily and began to nurse.

"I didn't hear her cry," she said. "That's never happened before. I've always heard her before."

"She didn't cry," Spencer told her. "I heard her making noises. I, uh…couldn't sleep so I got up to check on her. She reached out and wanted me to pick her up so I brought her out here and she finished off the bottle from dinner and I guess we both kinda went to sleep."

"Thank you," Allie said as she gently ran her fingers over her daughter's hair.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"A good night's sleep."

------------------

"What time are your parents getting here?" Spencer asked as he helped Allie prepare trays for tomorrow's lunch. She had planned a cold cut and cheese tray, a vegetable tray and a fruit tray. "And why are we doing this?"

"Because we're having the team, my parents, Janice, Evan and I think we should invite Reverend Simons," Allie replied. "It's not every day our daughter gets christened."

"I know why we're having the trays," he said as he scraped some carrots at the sink, "but why didn't you just get the trays already made up from the deli?"

"And miss out on all this fun," she laughed as she cut celery into sticks and placed them on the platter. She looked over at Spencer immersed in his task. She supposed there was no time like the present. "So, why weren't you sleeping last night?"

"I guess I was just thinking," he said as he gazed out the kitchen window that overlooked the back yard. He was going to put a swing set out there, maybe next year, with a slide. Joanna would like that he was sure.

"About what?" Allie stopped chopping momentarily to look at him.

"Your Dad's flying in from Leavenworth today and I was wondering how things were going with Chico's case," he told her.

"Why is that bothering you?" she asked.

"I'm the reason Dad's there," Reid began. "I never told anybody except Gideon about what happened between Dad and me. I didn't want Evan to know. Spencer turned from the window and came to sit down across the table from his wife. He was silent for a few moments, and then launched into an explanation of how it was at his insistence that his Dad had taken a plea and that once his father was in prison; it was someone he'd helped put away that had severely beaten William. Allie gasped and grabbed Spencer's hand. She opened her mouth to speak but he raised his hand to stop her. He told her about his visit to Leavenworth with Evan, seeing Chico and realizing the young Latino was his father's protection. "Dad said Chico didn't belong there and I had Garcia look into it and he was right. But instead of helping Chico, I helped his grandmother so that Dad would still have Chico for protection."

"You still care about your Dad, even after all that's happened," Allie said.

"No, it's not that. There's a lot of bad blood between me and my dad but I never wanted him to get beaten like that. I don't ever want anyone to get hurt because of me."

Allie nodded but she wasn't sure if it was the whole truth and if her husband even realized it.

---------------------

Spencer was lying in bed reading the latest issue of _Science Today _while Allie was in the ensuite getting ready for bed. She exited the bathroom and turned off the light. Reid glanced up briefly, then back at his page, then quickly looked up again. Allie was not wearing her usual nursing nightgown. This nightgown was floor length in black lace flowers that left nothing whatsoever to the imagination. Spencer gulped; he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I saw the doctor yesterday," Allie began, "and she said it was okay for us to, you know, resume sexual activity so when I was out today I bought this," she indicated the nightgown. "But if you'd rather read?"

Spencer threw the magazine on the floor. He was now on his knees on the bed. "Oh wow,' he said, "you are one sizzling hot mama." He flicked his hands toward himself, "Come to papa."

Allie sashayed slowly to the bed, prolonging her husband's agony even further, and then she was on her knees in front of him. They reached for one another instantly, feeling, groping, caressing and touching each other everywhere. The beautiful lace gown hit the floor as did Spencer's tee shirt and sleep pants. They explored each other with lips, hands, tongues and teeth, taking what had been denied them for so long. Spencer paused amidst the raging urgency. "You're sure it's alright. I don't want to hurt you or anything." Allie assured him it was fine before the couple joined as one in a vigorous, sensual and erotic union that carried them both to ecstasy.

In the guest room Lloyd and Joan were lying awake. "Are they doing what I think they're doing?" he asked.

"Yep," his wife replied.

"I guess they'll quit when the baby wakes up," he pondered.

"If they can hear the baby over," she pointed to the ceiling, "that."

"Maybe we better keep our ears open," Lloyd suggested.

"Might as well," Joan agreed, "we can't sleep!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

---------------------------

Allie roused slowly to the very early morning sun just peeking under the blinds. This time, however, she was not alone in their bed. This morning she was nestled snugly in Spencer's arms. She smiled to herself. It had been a while since she'd woken up naked in her husband's arms, too long. Her head rested on his bare chest feeling the rise and fall of each breath. One of his arms encircled her back while the other lay over her hip where she could feel his fingers resting on her buttock. Her smile broadened at the memory of what those magic fingers felt like on her body. She had no desire to move. They hadn't heard from Joanna since the 3am feeding when the baby had settled back to sleep almost immediately and she and Spencer had enjoyed another round of lovemaking, this time slow and tender, each giving to the other more than taking. She should be exhausted but she'd never felt more totally alive and invigorated.

She should get up. There was a lot to do today. They had to get ready for the service. She couldn't wait to see Joanna in her white christening gown, looking like the little angel that she was. She had to make sure everything was in readiness for the luncheon. She kissed her husband's chest and he moaned softly, his arms tightening around her as he bent to kiss the top of her head while his hand slid over her backside and down her leg. Her hands began to move as well. Perhaps they didn't need to get up just yet.

----------------------

Allie and Spencer rose to the smell of coffee brewing. "Mom," Allie said as she entered the kitchen, "you didn't have to do this."

Lloyd was whisking eggs in a bowl. "We thought you two would need some sustenance," he said only to be elbowed in the ribs by his wife.

Allie's parents jumped when loud squeals came from the nursery. "Oh, there goes Joanna. She just loves her daddy. She squeals every morning when he gets her up," Allie told them as Spencer walked into the kitchen carrying his daughter.

"Do I smell coffee?" he said as he deposited Joanna in her mother's arms for feeding. "You guys didn't have to make breakfast," he said as he watched Lloyd pour the eggs into a skillet.

"Here," Lloyd handed Spencer some tongs, "make yourself useful. Turn the bacon and sausages," he said abruptly.

"Okay," Reid eyed his father-in-law curiously as he set about flipping the bacon while Lloyd was stirring the eggs vigorously in the pan.

"I was hoping we could get a game of chess in later today after all the excitement dies down," the older man said.

"Sure," his son-in-law replied, "I'm up for it if you are."

"You're up for a lot of things, I hear." He handed the confused looking Spencer a knife, "Start buttering the toast."

Allie and Joan sat in the living room listening to the conversation between the two men while Joanna nursed hungrily. "Mom, what's up with Dad?" Allie whispered.

"Honey," Joan whispered as well, "you might want to rethink your nighttime activities when you have someone staying in the guestroom. It's just a suggestion." She paused for a moment, "A father likes to know that his son-in -law is making his daughter happy; he just doesn't like to listen to how that's being achieved."

Allie's eyes grew huge, "You're not saying you and Dad…" Joan nodded her head. "All of it?" her daughter asked.

"If three times was all, yeah," Joan giggled quietly. "Let's put it this way, your father has a new respect for Spencer. He's probably going to let him stew until they're playing chess, then bring it up to throw Spencer off his game." She looked at her daughter's face. "Oh, don't look so mortified honey, it's not like it's never happened to your father and I. We had this weekend in Atlantic City…"

------------------

Penelope Garcia stared at herself in the mirror. She'd been through her closet three times. It was no secret that she loved bright things but as she'd looked through her wardrobe, she wondered if she'd taken it to the extreme. She had her black suit; she'd smiled when she looked at it remembering she was wearing it the day she'd first met Morgan and he'd called her "Baby girl." Black wasn't the color for today. This was a happy occasion. She'd finally settled on a sleeveless vee neck dress featuring a white bodice that flowed into large blue flowers and green leaves on the skirt. She put a blue jacket over it and assessed the look. Was it too vivid and bold? This was church after all. She would have loved to wear her gold lame suit but, of course, a bullet hole and blood stains had spelled the end of that outfit. The dress and jacket did kind of go with the blue steak in he hair, she thought. She pirouetted in front of the mirror and hoped she looked godmotherly.

--------------------

Joan and Allie had gotten Joanna ready and she was now lying in her stroller in the living room where her father and grandfather were waiting for the women to be ready. Spencer jiggled the stroller with his foot and tried to make sense of what had gotten into Dad today. He seemed angry for some reason. Spencer tugged on the sleeve of the charcoal pinstripe suit he'd partnered with a pastel pink shirt and a wine and grey striped tie, adorned with the tie pin he'd gotten for father's day as he tried to figure it out. Lloyd who sported a dark brown suit with a beige shirt and a tie in differing shades of brown looked down at his granddaughter who was looking up at her father and cooing softly. Spencer thought she looked so adorable in her long white dress with little white flowers where the bodice met the skirt. She wore a little headband with three of the same flowers as on the dress.

"Wow Mom, you look terrific," Spencer said as Joan entered the room. Lloyd had to agree as he admired his wife clad in a taupe shift with taupe and copper appliqué flowers around the neckline. It was topped with a hip length jacket edged with the same appliquéd flowers. A matching fedora was perched at a jaunty angle on Joan's red hair.

"Why thank you gentlemen, you look pretty spiffy yourselves."

Allie hurried into the room, "Sorry I took so long, we better get moving. We don't want to be late," she said as she reached into the stroller and scooped up her daughter, securing her in her carrier before Spencer lifted her and the ever present diaper bag for the trip to the SUV. Lloyd and Joan went to their own rental car and took off saying they'd meet them at the church.

Sharon Webb sat across the street about three houses down from the Reid home and observed the activity. The older couple was leaving, quite well dressed they were, she thought. Moments later Spencer Reid emerged from the house. He, too, was well dressed today and so handsome. He carried a baby in a carrier. Sharon noted the white christening gown the infant wore. So, they're off to have their baby christened, she said to herself. Sharon scowled, "Well look at little wifey all dressed up." The pretty brunette wore a pastel pink suit featuring a waist length jacket with a vee neck in combination with a slightly flared knee length skirt. On her head she wore a bowler shaped hat of the same pink with a softly rolled brim. An ostrich feather cascaded from the brim to the nape of her neck.

--------------------

The rest of the team had already arrived when the Reids pulled up outside St. Mary's Cathedral. JJ, Garcia and Emily made a beeline for Reid and the baby, remarking on how darling she looked in her christening gown. Other parishioners stopped on the way in as well to have a peek at the baby. "Garcia, you look fabulous," Allie said while Reid was all smiles, proudly showing off his daughter.

"Do you think it's alright?" Garcia asked. "I thought maybe it was too bright for the occasion."

"Garcia, Spencer and I love you for your color, your vibrant energy and your flamboyant style. We want Joanna to know that. Hotch will provide the black and white, we're counting on you to provide the color."

Spencer kept scanning the crowd of people entering the church and finally he found who he was looking for. Evan and Janice were hurrying down the street. "We couldn't find a place to park," Janice said, "so we had to park about a block away. I was hoping we weren't going to be late." Janice wore a pale yellow skirt with a jersey top of matching color. Evan had been talked into grey dress pants, a blue shirt and a black blazer. He told Spencer he was not wearing a tie. The bow tie at the wedding was enough.

The group entered the church and made their way to the front as Reverend Simons had reserved the first pew for them. Joanna's eyes looked around, not totally sure about this place and she looked for a moment like she might cry. Spencer spoke softly to her and her eyes latched on to her daddy and she squealed with delight. The whole congregation, with the exception of a woman with long blond hair sitting in the last pew, seemed to find this amusing.

-------------------

Spencer Reid ran his finger gently over the dark hair atop his beautiful little daughter's head. She slept now, back in her familiar surroundings with her happy animals around her. The christening ceremony had not been long and Joanna had behaved wonderfully throughout the entire service. Afterward they had been besieged by the members of the congregation wishing them well and welcoming their daughter to the church.

Joan and Garcia had insisted on taking numerous pictures of Allie, Spencer and Joanna and then more pictures of Hotch, Garcia and Joanna. Joan had kept hoping to get Hotch to smile but eventually gave up.

After what seemed like endless photos, the group headed back to the Reid home for lunch. Joan had helped Allie set up the platters and while everyone was eating, Allie slipped out to feed Joanna. Spencer had settled her to sleep. He could hear the laughter coming from the living room. He'd go back to the rest of his family soon. He'd just stay with his precious daughter a few more minutes.

-----------------------

The printer spit out the last of the photographs. They had stood on the steps of the church posing like royalty while those idiots snapped pictures. She looked at the picture. Spencer held the baby in his arms while Allie stood beside him. They were smiling broadly. Sharon set the picture on the desk and picked up the red marker, drawing a line down the middle of the picture, separating Spencer and Joanna from Allie. She wrote over top of Allie's picture in bold red letters, BITCH!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-----------------------

Spencer Reid sat at his desk Monday morning working on a consult from Terra Haute when Lana Cross came loping up the aisle with her mail cart. "Good morning Dr. Reid," she said, "how are you and those two girls of yours doing?"

"We're all doing fine Lana, thanks for asking. Reid said as she put his mail in his IN box.

"Yeah," Emily added, "little Joanna was christened yesterday. You should have seen the proud papa showing off his little girl."

"Oh, I'll bet you were just the proud daddy," Lana replied as Reid grinned and then found his shoes interesting. "Gotta go, you take care now, Dr. Reid."

"How come she's never that nice to me?" Morgan wanted to know as Reid shuffled through the usual journals and junk mail that he always got until he came to a brown envelope. It was handwritten and he didn't recognize the handwriting. He hoped it wasn't something from Sharon Webb. He understood that she was grateful but he didn't want his teammates to rib him any more about something that was just plain gratitude. He stared at the envelope a few moments longer until Morgan said, "Well, are you going to open it or just look at it?"

Reid used his letter opener to rip into the envelope which contained a letter and a child's drawing. The picture was of a little girl with blonde hair holding the hand of a man with brown hair. Underneath the drawing, the words thank you were printed in a childish hand. The "K" was backwards. Reid turned his attention to the letter.

_Dear Doctor Reid,_

_Jessica asked me if it would be alright for her to draw a picture for the man who helped her the night of the storm. I told her I was sure Sergeant Tillman would love to have a picture from her. She then told me that she didn't mean Sergeant Tillman, she meant the man with the smiling brown eyes who held her hand. This was news to me so I contacted Detective Townsend and he told me it was you. He also told me that it was you who deduced that it was Myron Wilton who had taken our girls and that they were being held in the storm drains. Needless to say, I was infuriated that Sergeant Tillman was being heralded as a hero and that he had used this terrible situation for his own self aggrandizement. I have made my feelings known to Police Chief Wallace and the parents of the other girls._

_Thank you for all you did to save Jessica and the other girls. I apologize that your efforts went unrecognized by the citizens of Topeka. It was a traumatic experience for all three girls and they are receiving counseling to help them cope. One thing that has helped my daughter immensely is the memory of the man with the smiling brown eyes. Thank you for being there for Jessica._

_Judge Amy Adderly_

"What is it Reid?" Morgan asked as he glanced over at the drawing on the desk.

"It's a drawing from Jessica Adderly and a letter from her mother," Reid replied. He handed the letter to Morgan while Emily picked up the picture.

"Oh Reid, this is so cute," she said. "You have to put it somewhere. Maybe your office at home, to remind yourself why we do this if we ever forget."

"I'm glad Judge Adderly went to the police chief about Tillman's behavior," Morgan remarked after he finished the letter. He looked at Reid for consent before he handed it to Prentiss.

"It sounds like what you did really meant something to that little girl. But then again, you have those eyes," Emily said as she winked at her teammate.

He seemed not to notice as he responded, "I was thinking of Joanna. I kept thinking what I'd want someone to do for Joanna if she was in that position. It seems so different now that I have a child of my own." He looked at the picture again and thought of the card Sharon Webb had sent. His teammates were wrong; sometimes a thank you was just that, a thank you and nothing more.

---------------------------

The "hot house" was hotter than usual for the beginning of August. The hot Kansas sun must have concentrated its beams on the 1583 acres that made up Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary or that's how it seemed to the inmates who toiled in the sweltering heat of the textile factory even though it was, supposedly, air conditioned. It was more than the heat or the work on the looms that was making Chico Mendez sweat. He was waiting to hear from Lloyd Graham who was taking his plea agreement before the judge this morning. William noticed that the young man seemed more on edge than he had ever seen him. Lloyd's plea agreement had gotten Chico's hopes up and William prayed that it held up in court so Chico could finally be free of bars and walls, of guards and regulated times for every activity but, most of all, free of this oppressive heat that seemed to drain the soul as well as the body.

The call came during the lunch time break. Vince came to get Chico for a phone call. William thought his friend looked a little unsteady as he got to his feet and followed Vince from the room. Chico hadn't mentioned the possibility of his release to anyone but him. He'd told William he didn't want to jinx it.

Chico entered the room with a chair and a small table with a phone on it. Vince handed the receiver to Chico, pressed the lit button for the line and left the room. Chico's hand shook as he put the receiver to his ear. His entire future hinged on this phone call. "H…hello," he said.

"Chico, this is Lloyd Graham, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay sir," the young inmate replied.

"Well, I think you're going to be better than okay. The judge accepted the terms of the plea agreement so you'll soon be a free man."

"Really," Chico said as the tears began to fall, "really sir?"

"Yes Chico, I've spoken to the warden and I have to fax him the judge's ruling when I get it from her clerk. Then he'll start your release papers and in a couple of days you'll leave that place behind."

"I don't know how to ever thank you for all you've done for me," the young man expressed.

"Just go out and make a good life for yourself. That will be thanks enough," Lloyd replied. "Okay, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Yes sir, thank you again sir," Chico Mendez hung up the phone and wept.

-----------------------

Sharon gazed at the picture, ignoring the side that showed Allie. Her concentration was on the handsome man with the beautiful brown eyes and those gorgeous brown locks that he seemed to fight a losing battle to control. Had she ever seen someone more perfect? She didn't think so. She looked at the baby in his arms and frowned. She'd have to live with it she supposed. He obviously adored the kid.

This time it was going to be okay. The last time she'd failed because of her wimpy parents. Pressure from the high school and the boy's parents threatening legal action had her parents pulling her out of school and moving away. Did they think moving away would stop her from realizing when fate revealed the right one for her. As soon as she'd seen him she'd known. When that door had burst open and he was standing there, the sunlight around him like a corona, she'd known. She knew now why she'd been chosen by Ray Norman as a victim, why she'd been subjected to the beating and rape; it had all happened so that he would be revealed to her.

This time her parents wouldn't be a problem. Drunk drivers had their uses. Now the only thing standing in her way was the bitch. She turned her eyes on Allie, smiling beside Spencer. She'd wipe the smile off that face.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-----------------------

Chico was packing the few things he had in his cell. Mr. Graham was coming this morning to make sure the release papers were in order and they would be leaving together. Leaving! He could hardly believe it. When his sentence had been handed down five years ago he figured this was where he'd be until he was an old man.

He could hardly wait to see his abuella again and he would be able to see her every day and take care of her. He'd be able to get up when he wanted, well until he found a job, at least. He could eat when he wanted to and what he wanted. He could go anywhere he chose anytime he chose. No, he certainly wouldn't miss this place.

He stopped what he was doing. As much as he wouldn't miss this place, he would miss the professor. He was the closest thing to a father he'd ever had. He hurriedly finished what he was doing and headed with the rest of the prisoners for his last breakfast. He scoured the crowd of inmates looking for the professor. He finally spotted him and wound his way through the swarm until he got to him. "Good morning Chico," William smiled. "I bet you're glad that this is your last breakfast in this place."

"Yeah professor, you're right about that. I wanted to talk to you before I left."

"Okay, but we talked last night. I'm happy for you Chico, really!"

"I was just thinking maybe I could come and visit you sometime," Chico said.

William grabbed the young man by the shoulders and it took all his strength to physically propel him away from the throng so it was just the two of them. His hands remained on Chico's shoulders although he was aware of the guards watching them. "Chico," William spoke in a sharp tone Chico had never heard before. "Listen to me. I do not want you to set foot inside these doors again, ever. We can write letters to one another and we can even talk on the phone. I want you to spend time with your abuella, get a job, have some fun and meet a nice girl but what I don't want is to ever see you here again. You got that?"

The young man nodded, "Okay professor, if that's the way you want it."

"It is the way I want it Chico. Let's go get breakfast and then you can see Lloy…lawyer, your lawyer and I'll head off to see Dr. Raymond." William really didn't want to see Beverly Raymond this morning. His emotions were too close to the surface and he didn't want her to see that.

After breakfast Chico was told to follow Larry as his lawyer had arrived. Chico was taken to the same room they'd always used in the past. Lloyd was sitting at the table perusing some documents. He smiled broadly when the young inmate entered the room. "Everything is in order with your release papers," he said. He reached for a bag beside the table. Since you were only sixteen when you came here, any clothes you had aren't likely to fit. I thought you could use these. Chico looked inside the bag and saw a pair of navy chinos, a navy tee shirt, a blue plaid shirt, some underwear, socks and a pair of converse shoes.

"Thank you Mr. Graham," Chico looked at the man incredulously.

"Why don't you go to your cell, change and collect your things and we'll be on our way," Lloyd suggested.

Chico took the bag and Larry followed him to the now empty cell block where Chico changed in the cell that had been his home for five years. The clothes felt so different on his body. After wearing khaki every day for five years the navy seemed so shocking. Larry met him when he came out of his cell block. "Do you think I could go to the recreation room for a couple of minutes?"

Larry knew what he wanted. He liked Chico, all the guards did. He nodded, "As long as you're not too long."

Chico walked into the recreation room that was empty as all the inmates were either in the textile factory, the furniture factory or the print factory. He knew there would only be one person in the room. Work started at 8am but sessions with Dr. Raymond never started until 9am. He could see the grey hair just over the top of the armchair. "Professor," he said as he came up to the chair.

"Chico," William said as he saw the young man for the first time in street clothes. "You are not going to have any trouble with the opposite sex. Wait until the girls in Chicago get a load of you!"

Chico looked at his clothes. "Mr. Graham brought them for me."

"Well you look good. So you're ready to go then?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd come and say goodbye."

"Good bye Chico, you take care of yourself, you hear," William admonished.

"Yes sir, I will." He stood awkwardly for a moment. "I guess I better go."

"Yes," William agreed, "I imagine Mr. Graham is waiting."

"Yeah, uh, okay, bye professor," Chico headed for the door then ran back, bent down and threw his arms around William, "I love you professor," he whispered and he was gone, Neither man looked back. Neither man wanted the other to see his tears.

----------------------------

"Come in," William heard in response to his knock on Beverly Raymond's door. He entered to find Dr. Raymond writing on a legal pad. He sat in his usual seat. "Good morning William, how are you this morning?"

"I'm well, thank you," William gave his usual response.

"I thought you might be a little sad today because your friend Chico has been released," the doctor began.

"Why would I be sad? It's a great thing for him. He deserves it," William replied.

"Surely you'll miss him. You two spent a lot of time together," Beverly pressed.

It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out that he missed him already but instead he said, "Of course I'll miss him." Why was this infernal woman going on about this? Why wasn't she talking about his sons like she usually did?

"I'm sure he'll miss you," she said.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll forget about me in time," he replied.

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know, maybe. You know what they say; if you love it set it free. Maybe that's what I should do with my sons too. Set them free so they can forget about me."

"Do you think that's possible?"

"Which part, me setting them free or them forgetting about me?"

"Take your pick," she responded.

He looked at her with exasperation. "Spencer found out Allie's been writing to me. He was apparently really angry. She hasn't written me since May when she told me about my granddaughter."

"Why do you think that is?" she pressed.

"Because Spencer was really pissed."

"Why do you think that is?" she asked again.

"What is this, twenty questions?" he responded irritably.

"You said you should set your sons free so they could forget about you. You were out of Spencer's life for a long time. He never forgot about you. What he remembered may not be the good part of your life but he never forgot you. You're part of him and from the sounds of things, a part he'd rather not deal with. That can only hurt him in the long run. I've never spoken to him but from all I've heard, he's tried to bury you but he can't and somehow, someday he'll have to face his feelings for you so it doesn't eventually eat away at him."

"I can't make him deal with me," he shot back.

"He's got a daughter now. Someday she'll have questions. The day will come when he's forced to face his feelings for you so this idea of setting your sons free," she waved her hand around aimlessly, "as admirable as you think it is, is a nonstarter."


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

------------------------

Lloyd drove the grey Lexus toward Kansas City. Chico had said little so far as he seemed content to look at the world he'd been deprived of for five years. Reentry into normal society after incarceration wasn't easy. Chico was free but he was now an ex-con and that carried a stigma he would never change. Some would easily accept it and overlook it, others wouldn't. It would affect all areas of his life from finding an apartment and a job to people's reactions to him, especially women. Lloyd hazarded a glance at the young man, "Are you okay Chico?"

"Yeah Mr. Graham, I'm fine," he said brightly, too brightly in Lloyd's opinion.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy to be out of that place," the young man responded.

"But…" Lloyd pressed.

"This is going to sound really stupid but, I'm scared. What if I can't get a job. I want to work and save some money so I can get more schooling. The professor said there are lots of really good night courses at the community college. I'd thought sometimes about learning something like mechanics and I'd talk to the professor about it and he gave me lots of ideas about what to do. Now I'm out here and I don't have the professor. He was like a dad to me. Is it stupid that I miss him already?"

"No, it's not stupid at all," Lloyd replied. "You're starting a new phase of your life and that's always scary. You're used to talking things over with the professor and now you don't have that. It's not stupid that you miss him. I'm sure he misses you too. We're going to stop at a restaurant for lunch and we'll discuss some of those things, okay? Don't worry, I won't leave you high and dry."

"Okay," Chico nodded, "thank you Mr. Graham."

It was nearing noon when they got into Kansas City. It had taken a while to process Chico's release. He'd had to have ID made up as anything he'd had previously was that of a sixteen year old boy. He'd been reminded he'd have to get something permanent when he got to Chicago. Lastly they had given him money he'd earned while working in the textile factory. "This is a pretty nice place to eat, let's go here," Lloyd said as he pulled into the parking lot of the establishment. The two men exited the car and walked into the restaurant. The lighting was dim and booths lined the outside walls while wooden tables that sat four made up the middle section.

"Table for two," said the waitress when they walked in. She grabbed two menus off the stack.

"No, thank you, we already have a table," Lloyd said as he proceeded into the dining area. Chico's eyes grew large as he saw the table Lloyd was heading to.

"Abuella," he squealed as he saw his grandmother sitting at one of the tables. Chico ran and scooped the tiny woman into his arms. He kissed her cheeks and her knobby arthritic hands. Cecelia Mendez put her hands on her grandson's cheeks and kissed him. They rambled on in Spanish for a few minutes oblivious to Lloyd and the rest of the patrons. Chico finally took a seat next to his grandmother and the waitress stepped forward with menus.

"So, what will you have Chico?" Lloyd asked as the threesome perused the menus.

The young man didn't answer at first. He just stared at the menu and ran his fingers over the selections available. "So many choices," he croaked.

Yes, Lloyd thought, there were so many choices for Chico Mendez now and much to consider as he made them. He had contacts that would help Chico but he had a feeling this young man would do just fine. William Reid had done a very good thing.

-------------------------

"One hundred and seventy-one points," Allie squeaked gleefully as she looked across at her husband. Spencer had just played 'cruelty' for seventy-two points leaving an open 'C' for Allie who quickly laid down 'quixotic' on a double double. Spencer had Joanna on his lap as he gave her a bottle and attempted to beat his wife at Scrabble which had looked very promising until she'd racked up those points.

"Hm," his nose crinkled and he scowled as he recounted her points. Considering Allie had drawn the last three tiles and the tiles on his rack were mostly vowels, his hopes of beating her were pretty much nil, he thought.

Allie was circling her arms in anticipation of her victory when the phone rang. She picked up the cordless phone and looked at the call display, "Hi Dad."

"Hi sweetheart, how's it going?" Lloyd replied.

"How's it going, well let me tell you. Spencer and I are having a game of Scrabble and genius man is going down!" Allie kissed the air in her husband's direction while he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well congratulations. Can you put me on speaker?"

"Sure Dad," Allie pressed the button and set the phone between the two of them. "Go ahead."

"I just wanted to let you both know that as of this morning, Chico Mendez is a free man," Lloyd told them.

"Dad really," Allie said with disbelief, "you actually got him released?"

"I can tell you since it's a matter of public record, he was granted a new trial at the appeal but I got the prosecutor to accept a plea on a lesser charge and a sentence of time served."

"Wow, he must be one happy guy," Allie replied.

"Yes, he's very happy. He's back in Chicago about to start a new life, the only down side for him is that he really misses the professor. I was wondering if you'd written William lately honey?"

"No Dad, I haven't written since I wrote and told him about Joanna." She looked at Spencer. "I didn't think it would be...uh…a good idea. I thought maybe I shouldn't."

"I really think he could use a letter about now. He's probably pretty lonely without Chico. Chico and I talked about him. The boy really loves him and he'd given Chico a lot of guidance."

Spencer snorted, "Well I'm glad he gave it to someone because he sure as hell never gave it to me. I've got to put Joanna down." He stood and left the room.

"Sorry Allie, I didn't mean to upset him, I just thought he had calmed down about the letters and that William could probably use one." He sighed heavily, "Tell him I'm sorry. Good night, baby."

"I will, night Dad." Allie ended the call and went in search of Spencer. She found him sitting in the rocking chair rocking Joanna, who appeared to be asleep. Allie sat on the toy box. "Dad said to tell you he's sorry, he didn't mean to upset you." Spencer nodded. "I won't write him if you don't want me to."

"I told you already that I wouldn't try and stop you from writing to him. This isn't the Middle Ages, I can't forbid you from doing it," he told her.

"Not trying to stop me and being okay with it are two different things."

Spencer stood up and laid Joanna in her crib. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek, pulled the rails up and then turned and left the room. Allie grabbed the monitor and followed. "You know it just amazes me how willing everyone is to forget what my father's done and welcome him into the fold with open arms. You, Evan and now your Dad, all seem to think I should just forget all that I went through because of that man." He sat down in the chair in the living room, "Like my feelings don't matter."

Allie knelt in front of him and took his hands in hers, "Not forget. I know you can never forget but maybe you can find a way to get past it for both your sakes. You said the bridges between your father and you were burned a long time ago. Maybe it's time to build new ones. I think Chico and your Dad are kind of like you and Gideon." Spencer opened his mouth to speak but Allie raised her hand, "Let me finish. Gideon left, knowing you would be okay and your Dad spearheaded getting Chico released because he knew he'd be okay. It's like Gideon and William are both pulling away from their surrogate sons so they can try and reach out to their own sons. If it's not wrong for one, how can it be wrong for the other?"

"What you say is all very logical but you don't feel the emotion that's attached like I do," Spencer replied.

"Then maybe it's about time you started dealing with that emotion." She paused, "But not tonight, you're not getting out of that Scrabble game because I have to claim my prize."

"Prize, what prize, I never got a prize when I won?"

"I just made it up," she told him. "The loser has to 'perform' for the winner."

"Perform what?" he squeaked suspiciously.

Allie waggled her eyebrows and pulled him out of the chair, "Oh, I'm sure I can think of something."


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

----------------------------

William Reid saw the envelope drop through the bars. He hadn't received a lot of mail lately. He'd had a letter from Evan last week. His younger son was pining away for Bethany who had returned to Minnesota for the summer. He wondered if maybe it was from Chico and sprang from his bunk to pick up the envelope. He saw that it wasn't from Chico when he recognized the loopy handwriting that belonged to his daughter- in - law. He tore the envelope open eagerly.

_**Hi Dad,**_

_**Sorry it's been a while since I've written. On of my co-workers, who thought he was doing me a favor, gave my mail to Spencer to bring home to me. Of course he saw the envelope from Leavenworth and recognized your handwriting and, well, I guess you could say it hit the fan. Spencer was very angry. I've never seen him quite that mad. He eventually calmed down and told me he couldn't stop me from writing but I was kind of leery at first. Finally the other night, we agreed that I would.**_

_**My Dad told us that Chico had been released and that it was you who got the ball rolling. It was a wonderful thing that you did but I hope you haven't put yourself in danger because of it. Dad brought Chico's grandmother with him from Chicago and they were reunited in Kansas City. He was so happy to see her, Dad said, but I'm sure you're both missing each other.**_

_**Joanna is three months old now and growing normally. The doctor says she's a happy and extremely bright little girl so maybe she'll have Spencer's mind. We recently had her christened. My parents were here for it as well as Spencer's team, Evan and Janice. You should have seen Spencer. He was such a proud Daddy, showing his little princess off to all the parishioners. I wanted to send you a picture but I didn't because Spencer worries about my letters falling into the wrong hands and Joanna and me being in danger. Thank you for the pictures you sent by the way. They mean a lot. Spencer was such an adorable child but then I knew he had to be. The picture of you and Spencer playing chess brought back some bittersweet memories for my husband that he still struggles with.**_

_**Another month and I go back to work. It'll break my heart to leave my baby. Spencer's been trying to convince me to stay home with her but I love my job.**_

_**Not much else newsworthy to tell you. Please take care Dad, now that Chico's not there.**_

_**Love Allie**_

William folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. Maybe he shouldn't write back. He did not want to cause problems for Spencer and Allie and he certainly didn't want to put them in danger. They were obviously happy together. He put the letter with the others secured with an elastic band.

---------------------------

Jason Gideon opened the express envelope from Samuel. There was another envelope and a short note inside.

_Jason,_

_Spencer Reid brought me a letter he'd written to you. He asked me to see that you got it. Keep well my friend._

_Samuel_

He looked at the envelope with his name in the familiar handwriting, perched his glasses on the end of his nose and ripped open the envelope. He sat down in his comfortable leather wing chair and began to read.

_**Dear Jason,**_

_**First off, I apologize for taking so long to respond to your letter at our wedding and your amazing gift. We haven't had a chance to get up there yet. You, of all people, know how busy the BAU can be.**_

_**Allie and I have been busy with many things. We bought a house in McLean. My apartment was simply getting too small for all the family but the most important thing we've been involved with is our daughter. Joanna Faith was born on May 2**__**nd**__** and is the light of our lives. Most importantly, she's healthy with lots of dark hair and I pray she grows up to be as beautiful as her mother. I've enclosed a few pictures so you'll be able to see how beautiful she is. I may be just a little biased, I admit.**_

_**Becoming a father has been the most awesome experience of my life. I had no idea I could feel so deeply for another human being. I admit to being totally terrified but the moment I first held my daughter in my arms, I felt the need to love, nurture, encourage and protect this little life always.**_

_**Evan continues to do well. He's stayed healthy and is quite happy with his girlfriend Bethany. Last year we went to Leavenworth to visit our father. It was quite an eye opener for him. Evan still keeps in touch with him and he and Allie have been exchanging letters. Allie keeps hoping for a reconciliation but I don't know if I am, or ever will be, ready for that. My relationship with my father could hardly be described as ordinary and my relationship with Allie's father underscores that even more. He's a wonderful man.**_

_**My own fatherhood has led me to reflect on the fathers around me, my own father, Lloyd Graham, Hotch and you. Each has given me a different perspective on the wondrous experience I now undertake. The fatherly guidance you gave me during my early years at the bureau has meant more to me than you will ever know.**_

_**I hope your efforts to reconnect and reconcile with Steven are going well. Allie feels our situations are similar, you trying to reconnect with your son and my father trying to reconnect with me. Perhaps Steven is not as stubborn as I am and can let go of the hurt. I hope that's the case.**_

_**Take care of yourself Jason. I hope that you are finding the solid footing you are searching for. For Christmas last year my father-in-law gave me a chess table and chess set that his father had made for him years ago. It was one of his most prized possessions and it has become one of mine. The only thing that would make it more special is to someday sit at it with you. That seat will always be open and waiting for you. **_

_**Spencer**_

He folded the letter and turned his attention to the pictures. A sweet beautiful little baby dressed in a white christening dress looked back at him. The next showed Spencer holding his daughter, smiling proudly at the camera with Allie at his side. Gideon smiled as he ran his fingers over the images in the pictures. Spencer would make a terrific father. He'd come a long way from the exceedingly brilliant but socially inept kid who'd first come to the bureau. He wouldn't mind taking a seat at that table he thought as he got up and headed for the door. He had to go down to the strip mall. He needed to get frames for those pictures.

--------------------------------

As Spencer Reid got out of his SUV toting his messenger bag, a dozen red roses and a bottle of wine, Allie was primping herself in front of the mirror. Joanna was spending the night at Aunt Emily's with Aunt Penelope and Aunt JJ. Allie had cried when she'd left her but the girls had promised to take good care of her. A night alone with Spencer was the best birthday present they could give her, they thought. She hoped she could concentrate on her husband and not worry about her daughter. "Honey, I'm home," she heard as the front door opened. She met Spencer at the top of the stairs and he presented her with the roses. He set the wine down on the kitchen counter, removed his messenger bag and took her in his arms.

---------------------------------

The pizza box was half empty and the wine bottle almost empty as the couple lay naked on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. "You want more pizza?" Allie asked. Spencer shook his head. "More wine?" he shook his head again as he nestled it in her breasts. His hand gently kneaded one breast while he caressed the other with his mouth, tasting the precious juices that sustained their daughter. Allie moaned under his ministrations. He moved his mouth from her breast and was feathering kisses down her abdomen when the phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Spencer said against her soft skin.

"What if something's wrong with Joanna? Maybe there's a case," Allie reminded him.

"Damn," he cursed as he picked up the cordless phone. "What," he barked into the receiver.

"Is this Spencer Reid?" a man's voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" Spencer asked, irritably.

"This is Warden Bingham from Leavenworth. I'm calling about your father."


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

-----------------------------

"My father," Allie heard Spencer say as he sat bolt upright. "Has something happened?" He listened for a few moments. "He's where? What hospital?" Allie jumped up and grabbed a pad and pen for him. Spencer wrote as the warden spoke. "Yes I will, thank you warden," Spencer said as he ended the call.

"What?" Allie said. "Did something happen to your Dad? Did somebody…"

"He had a heart attack," Spencer told her. "He's in a hospital in Kansas City. His doctor's a guy named Noah Hood. I should phone him and find out what's going on," he said as he started to put on his clothes.

Allie redressed as well and listened as Spencer dialed the number the warden had given him. She heard him ask for Dr. Noah Hood. When the man came on the line Spencer said, "This is Spencer Reid calling from McLean, Virginia, you're looking after my father, William Reid. Can you update me on his condition?"

Spencer listened as the doctor outlined William's condition. "What were his cardiac enzymes?" he asked, listening intently to the doctor's response. "What did the EKG show?" He listened some more. "I see, so when will you be doing surgery?" The doctor spoke again. "Okay, thank you Dr. Hood. Please call if there's any change." He gave the doctor his number, ended the call and turned to Allie.

"He had a moderate to severe myocardial infarction. Dr. Hood did an angiogram and said two of the arteries that supply the heart are seventy-five percent blocked. He's got to have cardiac bypass surgery, probably tomorrow or the next day, depending on his condition and their ability to fit him in." He finished dressing and grabbed his keys to the SUV. "I have to go tell Evan. He's going to want to go to Kansas City. I'll have to go with him." He reached the top of the stairs, "I'm sorry about this," he said as he kissed her. "I'll call you after I talk to Evan."

-----------------------

Evan answered the door shortly after Reid rang the bell. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you big brother, but shouldn't you be home with Allie on her birthday."

He wouldn't be big brother for much longer, Reid thought, as Evan was now just a few inches shorter than he was. "I have to talk to you," he said. "It's about Dad."

The smile on Evan's face vanished instantly. "What, what about Dad? Did something happen to him?"

"Let's sit down," Reid said as he came into the house.

Evan followed Reid until he sat down on the couch. "What happened to Dad," he asked again. "Did somebody hurt him? Was there an accident? Is he alright?"

"Evan, if you would hold on and let me tell you," Reid paused for a moment. "Dad had a heart attack. He's in a hospital in Kansas City. He has to have coronary bypass surgery."

"We have to go see him Spencer and make sure he's okay,"

Reid nodded, "Yeah, I figured you'd want to go. Okay, I'll try to get a flight for tomorrow morning."

"He's going to be okay, isn't he? He's not going to die, is he?"

Reid relayed his talk with the warden who'd informed him that William had collapsed at the textile factory. The guards had quickly performed CPR and got his heart pumping again. "The doctor in Kansas City is keeping a close watch on his cardiac markers. An EKG revealed a heart attack and an angiogram revealed the blockage in the arteries, hence the need for the bypass surgery."

"Is it dangerous?" Evan's voice caught, "Could Dad die?"

"All surgery is risky Evan but it's more risky not to do it. If they don't there's a strong possibility he'll have another heart attack and might not be so lucky the next time." Evan nodded his understanding. "Where's Janice?" Reid asked.

"She had a date." Evan hung his head slightly.

"What," Reid asked, "you don't like this guy?"

"Yeah," Evan said tentatively, "I like him okay."

"Then why do you sound like that?" he asked his brother.

"Because she's dating Principal Senoff. Do you know what it's like with the other kids when your Mom's dating the principal?"

Reid had to admit to himself that he didn't know what it was like but he felt he had a pretty good idea. Evan would be on the receiving end of a lot of teasing, some of it probably not in good fun and he definitely knew what that was like. "The kids giving you a hard time?"

"Some of them," Evan admitted, "and we're not even in school now. Wait until we go back in the fall. I'm sure it will be ten times worse."

"So, how did your Mom hook up with the principal?" Reid was curious.

"Mom went to parent/teacher interviews at my school," Evan began, "and my history teacher, Mrs. Nevin, was sick that day so Jake sat in for her." Reid raised his eyebrows at Evan's use of the principal's Christian name. "Oh yeah, when he comes to pick her up one night, I called him Principal Senoff and he says when we're out of school I should call him Jake. How weird is that? Anyway Mom's at the parent/teacher thing and she mentions she works at the Library of Congress and they get into this huge discussion for about an hour about books. Then one night he calls her and the rest is history, and not the kind Mrs. Nevin teaches," he added.

Reid had to smirk at his brother's predicament. He wouldn't want to be in his shoes. At least it had cut the tension in the room a little. "You should call your Mom and let her know what's going on. Then I think you should pack and come and stay at our place. It'll save time in the morning."

Evan picked up the cordless phone and explained the situation to his mother who insisted on talking to Spencer. He assured Janice there was no need for her to come home. Evan was just going to pack a bag and come to McLean with him. He promised to keep Janice up to date on his father's condition. Reid hung up and Evan went to pack his bag.

-------------------------

Reid and Evan arrived at the house to find Allie putting Joanna down for the night. Reid looked confused. "I thought Joanna was staying at Emily's"

"That was the plan but then with what happened to your dad, we want to be ready to go early in the morning. The flight's at 8:15am," she told him.

"Hang on a minute, what do you mean, we?"

"Joanna and I are going with you," she informed him.

"Oh no, no you're not. The hospital is not the place for Joanna," Spencer protested.

"Look honey, your dad just had a heart attack. That's a serious thing. He's never seen Joanna or me for that matter. I know you don't want her to visit him in prison so this is a much better option." Spencer opened his mouth to reply but Allie raised her hand to stop him. "And, seeing Joanna might lift his spirits. He was already down because Chico was released; now with the heart attack, it must be even worse. You know as well as I do, probably better, that an optimistic outlook can work as well as medication for a patient's recovery."

"Are you done?" Spencer asked when his wife had finally quit speaking.

"Yeah, are you?" Her look challenged him to disagree with her.

"Yeah," he conceded. "Okay we've got to get to work, booking flights and hotel rooms."

"Done," Allie replied.

"What do you mean, done?"

"When I went to pick up Joanna I told the girls what had happened and they went to work. Garcia went on line and booked flights for the four of us and a rental car when we get to Kansas City. JJ got us adjoining rooms in a hotel only a half mile from Midwest Medical Centre and Emily called Hotch and apprised him of the situation and you're now on family leave." Reid opened his mouth to speak but Allie carried on. "I pulled out your ready bag and topped it up and now I'm just getting things ready for Joanna and me and we're good to go."

Reid's mouth gaped open and Evan snickered, "Face it big brother, you have totally lost control of this whole situation." He winked at his sister-in -law, "If you ever had it in the first place."


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: I am going away for a week at Christmas. I am going to upload the chapters so I can still post them daily from my brother's computer, however I might not be able to answer reviews until I return. Happy Holidays everyone.

---------------------

Spencer was the last to get into the shower. He'd hoped the water pelting against his skin would wake him up but it didn't appear to be working, probably because human beings weren't meant to be up at this ungodly hour he thought. He wasn't looking forward to today. In his father's condition, he likely didn't need the stress of the two of them being in the same room together, not to mention Evan, Allie and Joanna thrown into the mix. Hotch had called shortly after he and Evan had gotten in last evening telling him to take as long as he needed. Reid hoped he wouldn't be away long.

When he sauntered into the living room he found Joanna cooing happily in her carrier. The early hour didn't seem to affect her. Allie was showing Evan the pictures their father had sent. Spencer crouched down in front of Joanna who squealed with delight at her father as her arms and legs all moved in different directions simultaneously. "Hi my little princess," he said as he leaned in and kissed the baby.

"There's coffee," Allie told him, "but I thought we'd eat breakfast at the airport."

"These are cool pictures of you big brother. Allie likes the one in the swivel chair. Where was it taken?" Evan asked.

Spencer hadn't looked at the pictures with the exception of the one with him and his father at the chessboard. He took the picture in his hand and looked at it. The small boy twirling in his dad's chair, smiling over his shoulder didn't even seem like him. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He handed the picture back to his brother. "That was taken at Dad's office at the university."

"You were such a cute kid honey," Allie said. "Look at you doing this magic trick with a cape and your little top hat. It's so darling." She turned the picture toward him.

He smirked slightly as he looked at the boy in the picture. "I loved that magic set. It was a birthday present. Mom wanted to get me books but Dad…" He handed the picture back, "You said there was coffee?" He turned and headed towards the kitchen.

---------------------------

United Airlines flight 659 touched down in Kansas City four and a half hours after it had left Dulles. Joanna had been very good during the flight but the descent did not sit well with her and she began to wail loudly as the plane landed and continued while the foursome made their way through the airport. Spencer and Allie took turns trying to comfort the baby while Evan followed behind with their luggage. They received various looks from people in the concourse, some irritated, some understanding and sympathetic and some that said "better you than me pal."

"I think we better go to the hotel first," Reid said when they reached their rental car. "We can't go to the hospital when she's like this."

----------------------------

Reid sat on the edge of the navy blue and cream colored bedspread in the hotel room JJ had booked for them. He watched Allie while she sat on the bed and nursed Joanna who had finally settled down after the flight. He surveyed the room. The bedspread met cream colored carpeting at the floor. Black nightstands sat on either side of the bed, although one side of the bed was blocked by the crib that had been added to the room at JJ's request. A table in the same black and two swivel chairs upholstered in the same navy and cream swirled fabric as the bed covering sat in front of a large window. The desk and chest of drawers that also housed the mini fridge and television sat opposite the bed. A door to the left of that led to an identical adjoining room that Evan would occupy. The door opened and Evan walked into the room, saw Allie and covered his eyes. "Jeez sis, you should warn a guy when you're gonna be doing that." He sat in the chair by the window and looked through the glass, keeping his eyes averted from the nursing mother.

"That's what you get for not knocking," Spencer said as he moved closer to his wife, thus obstructing Evan's view.

Allie finished nursing the infant and handed her to her father. "Why don't you take Joanna to Evan's room? I'm going to pump so I have something to take to the hospital." Evan was on his feet and almost running out the door before Allie finished speaking. Spencer chuckled at someone else's discomfiture for once and followed his brother, closing the door behind him.

-----------------------

After a quick lunch that Evan had picked up for them at the hotel's coffee shop while Allie was pumping and a short drive, they arrived at the Midwest Medical Centre, a large building or, more accurately, a grouping of buildings connected by windowed walkways. Reid pulled the dark green Acura into the parking lot across the street from the hospital and the group made their way up the circular drive to the front door. Joanna was now contentedly saying "Ah…ah…ah," as she shook the rattle enclosed in her little hands. The hot August sun that beamed down on them was intensified by the fact that there wasn't the slightest hint of a breeze. The electronic doors parted to allow them entry.

Evan sniffed. "Hospitals have a smell all their own," he said. "You feel it as soon as you walk in the door, even if it's just the lobby." Allie turned and looked at her brother-in-law. "I was in the hospital so often when I was younger, I should know."

"Does it bother you to come to the hospital, even to visit?" Allie asked.

"No, not too much but you know how they say smells can trigger memories, it's true and none of them are good."

Reid mentally kicked himself. In his mind he had gone through how Allie, Joanna, his father and even he, himself might be affected by this visit but he hadn't stopped to consider Evan. Evan didn't like hospitals. They brought back bad memories just like moist earth and dead leaves did for him. When he had mentioned that their father was in the hospital, Evan's immediate response had been to be there for their father with no regards to his own feelings. Evan was a better man than he was, Reid thought.

They rode in the elevator to the fourth floor and turned right as the receptionist had instructed until they came to a sign that said ICU. They had to ring a bell to gain admittance. A nurse answered the bell and Reid identified himself and the others saying they were there to see William Reid. The nurse pointed to a waiting room and said she would check with his nurse and would make sure the patient was ready to receive visitors.

The three sat in the drab chairs in the waiting room while Joanna continued to babble from her carrier. No one spoke or looked at the outdated magazines that sat on the tables. Allie held Spencer's hand. The door was soon opened again and a different nurse in pink scrubs introduced herself as Peggy, Dr. Reid's nurse. She would take them to see him now.

The ICU consisted of twenty units housed in cubicles that had a half wall going halfway up, giving the nurses visual access to the patients at all times. There were only two rooms in the ICU that were totally enclosed. They were most often used for patients who required isolation for a communicable disease or, as in the case of William Reid, prisoners.

A Leavenworth guard sat outside the door. He inquired as to who they were and wrote it down on a clipboard. He asked them for their wallets, cell phones, Allie's purse and Joanna's diaper bag. Allie was allowed to remove one bottle. If she needed anything else, she was informed, she would have to exit the room. They opened the door and went in.

William Reid lay on the bed, his gray hair mussed, and his skin sallow in appearance. He seemed to look thin and weak, Spencer thought. An IV was infusing into his left arm while nasal prongs delivered oxygen. Wires from electrodes on his chest connected to a monitor that showed a steady rhythm of seventy-two beats per minute. A catheter bag hung at the side of the bed. The side rails were up. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping.

"Should we wake him?" Evan asked.

William Reid opened his eyes and saw the three people standing at the end of the bed. Alarms went off as William's monitor showed a dramatic increase in his heart rate. The nurse rushed into the room. "Out, now," she said.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

----------------------------

The three watched as another nurse and a doctor entered the room. They couldn't see what was going on. "What happened?" Evan asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait until they tell us," his brother responded.

Peggy was taking the patient's vital signs. "BP's slightly elevated," she told Dr. Hood.

Dr. Hood was listening to the heart through the stethoscope he had placed on the William's chest, "Are you having chest pain?" the physician asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just woke up and saw my sons at the end of my bed and then everyone came running in and told them to get out." He looked between the doctor and the nurses. "I want to see my sons, please."

"Okay," Dr. Hood decided. "I think you were just startled when you woke up and saw your sons and that caused your heart rate to shoot up. It appears to be back to normal now, so we'll let them back in."

The doctor and nurses left the room. Dr. Hood stopped by Spencer, Allie and Evan. "You're William's son," he asked.

"Yes, I'm Spencer Reid. Was it you I spoke to on the phone," Reid inquired of the man who appeared to be in his forties, around 5'9" and slight in build with thinning brown hair. He wore blue surgical scrubs topped with a white lab coat.

"Noah Hood," he said shaking Spencer's hand. "Your dad's heart rate spiked but I think it was more due to waking up and seeing his sons standing there than anything cardiac related. You can go back in now."

"Thanks," Reid said as they headed for the door again. This time his father was sitting up in bed when they entered.

Evan ran past his brother and over to the bed. "Hi Dad," he leaned down and gently hugged his father. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I felt pretty rough there for a while but I'm feeling better now that you're here." He looked over a Spencer and Allie who still stood by the door. Spencer held the baby carrier. "Allie," he said and the lovely brunette came forward and sat on the edge of the bed beside William.

"Hi Dad," she said as she too hugged him gently. "It's good to finally meet you."

"It's good to finally meet you too my dear." He looked beyond her to the door where Spencer still stood with the baby carrier. "Is that my granddaughter?" he asked.

"Yeah…yeah, this is Joanna." Spencer brought the carrier toward the bed and put it on the bedside table. He undid the straps and the infant squealed happily when he picked her up. "You want to go see grandpa?" he said softly as he neared the bed. Allie moved from her seat beside his father and Spencer laid Joanna in his father's arms.

"Oh Spencer," his eyes filled with tears, "she's beautiful. Lloyd showed me a picture but…"

"Yes, she's a beauty, just like her mother," Spencer replied.

"Actually, no offense Allie," he looked at his daughter-in-law, "but she looks so much like you did when you were a baby Spencer."

"No offense taken," Allie replied. "I'll be happy if she looks like her father."

"I'm surprised you remember that," Spencer replied.

William looked at his son, "Of course I remember Spencer," he said and then began to talk softly to Joanna.

They looked up as the door opened admitting Dr. Hood once again. "Sorry to intrude," he gestured to William holding his granddaughter, "but there's a slight problem with your surgery," he told his patient.

"What kind of problem?" William asked.

"We're having trouble getting blood. You're a difficult type to match because you have some extra antigens attached to your blood and it's proving to be a challenge to find donors with those same antigens. We don't want to do the surgery without some blood on hand in case of significant blood loss."

"That's the same problem I had when we were looking for a bone marrow donor. Nobody matched because of the extra antigens," Evan interjected.

"But you obviously found a donor," Dr. Hood replied noting the healthy appearance of the young man. "Leukemia?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Evan nodded, "I thought I was going to die until Dad found my brother," he indicated Spencer, "and he was a match."

"Then perhaps you'd be a match for your father as well," the doctor suggested.

"I doubt it," Evan said. "My dad and I don't match. He was tested when they were looking for donors for me but my brother and I match so he wouldn't match Dad."

The doctor was thoughtful for a moment. "Do you know your blood type?" he asked Spencer.

"Sure, O negative," he replied.

"Then you could be a donor for your father if you have the antigens which it appears is the case," Dr. Hood told them.

"But that doesn't make any sense. If Dad matches you then why didn't he match me?" Evan asked his brother.

"Because Dad's got a blood type other than O negative so you couldn't get bone marrow from him, you could only get it from another O negative person but an O negative person can give blood to anyone of any type. So it doesn't matter if the blood types match; only the antigens have to match."

"Well, if my brother can then so can I because we're the same," Evan added.

"No," the physician responded, "I'm afraid we can't take your blood. You're a minor and you've also had leukemia. That prohibits you from being a donor.

"Then I guess it's up to me." Reid stood from his position leaning against the window sill. "Where do I go?" he asked.

"No Spencer," William interjected. "I don't want you to feel you have to do this." He turned his attention toward the doctor. "Couldn't we wait? Spencer shouldn't be forced into doing this."

"Nobody's forcing me Dad, besides waiting could be dangerous." He turned to Dr. Hood , "Lead the way."

Outside the room Reid stopped the doctor. "Before we proceed, there's something I need to tell you." He paused for a moment, "I was an IV drug user. I don't know if that will affect my suitability or not."

Dr. Hood's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "How long ago?" he asked when he had recovered from his initial surprise.

"About two and a half years, I was injected repeatedly in the line of duty, I'm an FBI agent," Reid explained, "and I developed an addiction. I used for about four months after that and then stopped. All my HIV tests have been negative."

"What drug?" the doctor asked.

"Dilaudid."

"Okay, thank you for telling me. We do HIV tests anyway, always. Does your father know about this?"

Reid thought back to the anger he'd felt when Allie told him she'd written to his father about Georgia. "Yes, he knows about it."

"We'll remind him," Dr. Hood suggested, "and it'll be his choice, okay?" Reid nodded and the pair proceeded to the lab.

The bite of the needle as the phlebotomist inserted it into his vein still elicited anticipation as it had when the bite had been immediately followed by the warm, floating sensation of the drug entering his system. No such feeling occurred now, of course, and all that resulted was blood leaving his arm, entering the tubing that eventually led to a plastic collection bag.

He watched as the red liquid snaked through the tubing. Blood, he'd seen lots of it. He'd seen the way it would pool and congeal under a dead body becoming dark and thick with time. He'd seen it splattered on walls, the shape and size of each droplet telling its story. He'd seen it spurt from the body when a bullet hit its mark. He'd seen it in test tubes and through microscopes. He'd seen it in the delivery room when his daughter was born. But this blood was different. This blood was a bond, stronger than any ropes or chains. This bond couldn't be broken by a knife or a key. It couldn't be severed by anger, neglect, or hate. It was Reid blood and it flowed in his father and it flowed in him and it now flowed in his precious Joanna. All three were joined together, forever, by blood.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

---------------------------

When Reid opened the door to his father's room he found William regaling Allie and Evan with Spencer's exploits as a child. "So the clerk gives him back $3.10. He's so little his head doesn't even come anywhere near the counter and he says loudly to the clerk. "I gave you $5 and this candy bar is only 89 cents. You owe me $4.11 and you only gave me $3.10." You should have seen the look on her face when she knew she'd been caught by a three year old. Everyone in the store was looking at her and the manager came over and asked what the matter was. Spencer again launched into his spiel about being given the wrong change. The manager looked disgusted and took back the $3.10, gave Spencer the $5 back and told him to keep the chocolate bar."

"You didn't help him out Dad?" Evan asked.

"No, why would I," his father replied, laughing, "he was doing just fine on his own. He didn't need my help."

Is that what you thought Dad, Spencer said to himself as he stood there silently, that I would always do just fine on my own. Did you think that because I could do complicated math in my head and regurgitate anything I'd read at the drop of a hat, that I didn't need a father.

"Hi honey," Allie said when she noticed him in the doorway. Joanna was in her arms and she was drinking hungrily from her bottle. "Your Dad was just telling us about things that happened when you were a kid."

"Yeah, so I heard," he said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Did he tell you about the time four guys from the football team decided to run my bike off the road? Jerry Ross and Tony Auriti were in one car and Cory Willis and Chad Ames were in the other. Both cars came at me from different directions and ran me off the road. My bike hit a cement wall and was all mangled. They just laughed and drove away. I ended up with a broken arm." He paused for a moment. "Oh no, I guess you wouldn't have told them about that one. You were gone by then." He paused again. "You were right though, I did just fine on my own. I got myself to the ER, lied convincingly about why I didn't have a parent with me, got a cast on and made it home in time to cook dinner."

The silence in the room was deafening while father and son stared at one another. No one moved until Allie said, "I think Joanna needs changing. Evan will you help me?"

"I don't know anything about changing babies," he responded.

"Well, it's time you learned. You're bound to be baby sitting sometime." Allie grabbed the material of his burgundy tee shirt and pulled him, protesting, toward the door, leaving Spencer and William alone.

"What was that about?" Evan asked when they were out in the main portion of the ICU.

"Spencer and your dad need to be alone. They need to talk. This is a talk that's been 18 years in the making. Your dad's going for surgery tomorrow and although this type of surgery is done all the time with great success, there's no guarantee that something won't go wrong. They have to say what needs to be said now. Maybe they can find some common ground and maybe they can't. We have to let them try. And if they can't then at least it's all out in the open and there won't be any what ifs."

"Allie," Evan said and his sister-in-law looked up at him. "You're starting to sound like your dad."

Allie smiled, "Thank you Evan, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. I'll take it as a serious compliment. Let's go change Joanna."

------------------------

"Your wife is a very astute woman," William said when Allie and Evan had left the room.

"She is that," Spencer agreed, "and so much more. She's got a warm heart and an optimistic outlook on life. She'll do anything for those she loves. She's got a fiery temper so cross her at your peril. She's impulsive, sometimes too impulsive, but always for the right reason. She's a fantastic wife, a wonderful mother, a terrific friend and a dynamite lover. I thank God for her every day."

There was silence in the room again for a long while when finally William said, "I'm sorry for all the terribly cruel things that happened to you." Spencer opened his mouth to speak but William raised his hand, "Let me get this out. I've talked a lot to my therapist about why I left. I went through so many reasons in my mind. You were so smart you didn't need me. Or, you and your mother weren't normal, how could I be expected to live in a house like that? Or, your mother was dragging me down but I couldn't take you with me because she needed you. I haven't been able to come up with a satisfactory answer other than that I'm a selfish asshole."

"I know that saying I'm sorry is far too little, far too late, but there's nothing I can do to change the past. If I could take back any of the hurt, I would. I know I failed both you and Evan as a father but worse than that, I blamed both of you for my shortcomings. I shot you, for God's sake. I don't know if it was the antidepressants. I pray that it was because it wouldn't make me feel like such a monster."

Spencer sat in the chair beside his father's bed, his forearms on his thighs, his fingers laced together. "I talked to Dad, I mean Lloyd, my father-in-law, about that one day. He said he could have gotten you acquitted because of the antidepressants. Maybe I did the wrong thing by telling you to plead guilty. Maybe I let my anger get in the way of the logical solution."

"No," his father leaned forward and touched his arm. Spencer startled at the touch and William drew back. "No," William repeated, "I don't ever want you to think that. I don't know that I ever would have looked at myself the way I have since being incarcerated at Leavenworth. None of what happened was your fault. Get that out of your head this minute."

"I've thought a lot about our relationship and fatherhood in general since Joanna was born. Allie and I have talked a lot about it," he said looking at his hands. Then he raised his head and looked in his father's eyes, "I've always hated you for leaving and for what happened to me and I just can't anymore. First off, I can't hate you because of Evan. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have him in my life. I love him. He's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. Secondly, a very good and wise friend at the bureau pointed out to me that you gave me ten years before you left and, for the most part, they were good years. I still play chess and do magic, you know. I'm pretty good too. Thirdly, for Allie, she's very family oriented and she wants to continue writing to you and including you in our life. I love that woman so much, that for her, I'll try. But most of all for Joanna, children are very perceptive and I don't want her to feel negative vibes between you and I. I want her to have the happy family life I never had. I want her to have two loving parents, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles," his voice cracked, "and grandparents. Allie wants her to know you but I'm telling you right now, I'll never bring her to Leavenworth. That's no place for my daughter. Until you're out, all she'll know is that grandpa Reid loves her but lives far away."

"I know it's impossible to start over with you," William began. "Too much has happened. I've made too many mistakes. But Joanna is a new life, a fresh start, for you as a father and me as a grandfather. I haven't been a good father but I'll do my best to be a good grandfather. Maybe if we both try to do what's best for Joanna," William wiped the tears from his eyes, "we'll find some common ground."

Spencer looked at his father through his own tears, "Maybe."


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-----------------------------

Sharon Webb watched as the SUV pulled into the driveway. Four days, they had been gone four days. That bitch had kept him away from her for four days she thought as she watched Allie head for the front door, the diaper bag over her shoulder. Spencer followed with one bag slung over his shoulder, one in his hand and the other hand carried the kid's carrier. She could see him talking to the baby while the bitch just walked into the house like a queen. Sharon's breathing became more rapid and the pulse in her neck began to throb. How could she treat him that way, like he was some kind of servant?

"Ah, home sweet home," Spencer said as he dropped the bags on the floor, set Joanna on the coffee table and plopped on the couch and set about releasing her from her straps. He took the baby in his arms. "That's better isn't it? You don't like that old plane do you?" he said as he held her gently in the air. "Feel better?" he asked Allie as she came from the bathroom.

She nodded, "I shouldn't have super sized that drink but it tasted so good and I was thirsty. You didn't have to lug everything in honey."

"It's okay; you were on a mission, so to speak. It's good to be home," he said as Joanna giggled. He brought the infant close to his face, kissed her and then lifted her up high once again, causing more high pitched laughter.

Allie sat next to him and patted his knee as he continued to play with his daughter. "Things seemed less strained between you and your dad when we left than when we arrived. You really didn't get a chance to tell me what you talked about."

Spencer relayed the gist of their conversation, "He said he was sorry and he knew that wasn't enough but he couldn't change the past. He said he was a lousy father and I couldn't argue with him on that. He also said he'd like to try to be a good grandfather and maybe if we both worked on doing what was best for Joanna we could find some way to get closer to each other. For Joanna I'll try but if he ever breaks her heart, that's the end of it."

Allie touched his cheek. "I'm glad you're giving him a chance. Who knows, it might turn out to be the best thing for both of you and Joanna." Allie paused for a moment. "I still can't believe he insisted on calling Dad and changing his will. He must have really thought he might die. That might be another reason he wanted to reach out to you so badly."

"I bet your dad never made up a will so fast. Thank God for fax machines," Spencer laughed. "It seemed to give him peace of mind anyway. I'm surprised at how well they get along."

"That's probably because of what went on with Chico, you know, your dad contacted mine. They were working towards a common goal," Allie said. Spencer's face looked as if something important had suddenly occurred to him. "What is it honey?"

"I was just thinking of Chico. They're apparently very close. Maybe your dad should call him and tell him what happened to Dad and that he's okay. Your dad said he thought they were like me and Gideon. I'd want to know if something like that happened to Gideon.

Allie reached for Joanna, "I'll feed her and put her down for a nap and you call Dad." She carried the baby from the room while Spencer dialed his father-in-law's cell.

---------------------------

She slammed the door to her small apartment. To say the least, the room was a mess. She'd never really decorated since she'd moved here from her apartment in Fredericksburg. There'd never been any need. She wouldn't be staying here long. When she and Spencer were together, they'd be in a much nicer place than this. She would treat him like a king, not like that witch did. The thought of Spencer's wife brought a scowl to Sharon's face and her eyes blazed with a deep hatred contorting the pretty blonde's countenance into something ugly and ominous.

----------------------------

Allie returned from settling Joanna, "Did you talk to Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd talk to Chico." He patted the couch beside him, "So, Joanna's sleeping huh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, for a while," she replied as she sat down beside him.

Reid put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Maybe we should take advantage of that." He kissed her ear lobe and moved to her neck as she turned her head so he could claim her lips. His hands roamed over her body and eventually came to rest on the buttons of her blouse where his nimble fingers began the task of undoing them to reach the treasure trove beneath. The last button was finally undone revealing white lace that covered Allie's beautiful breasts that were now heaving as her breathing quickened. He was sliding the blouse over her shoulders when his cell rang. "Damn," he cursed. "I better answer it. It could be about Dad." He looked at the call display. "It's your dad. I better take the call, particularly after what he said to me when they stayed here for Joanna's christening. Hi Dad."

"_Hi Spencer, I just thought I'd let you know that I spoke to Chico and told him about William. He was really upset. He wanted to get on a plane for KC but I told him that he wouldn't get a flight out until the morning and that your dad was going back to Leavenworth. He was quite devastated that he wouldn't be able to see him since William made Chico promise never to set foot in Leavenworth doors ever again. He said he was glad that you and Evan were there for him." _Lloyd paused for a moment.

"What else?" Reid asked.

"_He said that you and Evan are so lucky to have a dad like William. Anyway, I gave him the phone number so he could at least talk to him."_

"Okay, uh, thanks for telling me Dad, bye," Spencer said as he ended the call.

Allie had gotten up while he had been talking and he could hear noises in the kitchen. "Well, the fruit was all bad and the leftovers. The milk is past the expiration date," she said as she sat down again, her blouse now buttoned. "So I guess it's shopping tomorrow. What did Dad have to say?" Reid relayed Lloyd's conversation. "So how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I'm a little resentful that some stranger Dad met in prison, of all places, got the dad Evan and I should have gotten. I don't have anything against Chico. He seems like a really nice guy and I'm glad Dad did what he did for him but why did he never do anything self sacrificing for me?" He looked at his wife and the look on her face told him the answer. Why could she always see things so clearly that he, the genius, couldn't? "Because he wasn't that kind of man back then and maybe he really has changed."

----------------------

Things had to change. She couldn't sit around and watch him any longer. She was meant to have Spencer Reid. God had sent him to her. He was going to be hers. It was time to act. She looked at the picture of the little family standing on the church steps, now fractured by the red marker and the word bitch. No one was going to stop her.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

---------------------------------

Reid exited the elevator on the sixth floor. As he pushed the glass doors open and entered the bullpen, Morgan saw him and said, "Hey man, you're back. How did it go with your dad?"

"The bypass surgery was successful and he did well in the postoperative phase so he's being transferred back to the infirmary at Leavenworth where he'll stay until he's completely recovered and then the doctor's ordered that he be given only light duty so no more textile factory for him."

"That's good but did you talk?"

"He talked mostly, saying he'd been a lousy father but he couldn't change the past. He wants me to let him prove he can be a good grandfather to Joanna. That's the agreement we came to anyway." He shrugged as he sat at his desk.

Morgan leaned forward in his chair resting his muscular forearms on his thighs, his hands clasped together. When he spoke it was much more quietly. "Reid man, your dad, he's living in a dangerous place. His life could be snuffed out like that," the profiler snapped his fingers. "I think this heart attack was a warning and I don't mean that he has clogged arteries. It was a warning that life is short. You can't deny that your father exists just because you don't want to deal with the issues between you. It's never going to be over for you or your dad until one of you is in the grave and take it from someone who knows, that's not the way you want it to be over."

"It's not that easy to just forgive and trust Morgan."

"Hey, I never said it was easy. Look at me, Hotch told me point blank in New York that I don't trust anyone. That's why I'm always doing these crazy things. He's right, because you have to give something of yourself when you trust. That makes you vulnerable and Derek Morgan doesn't ever want to appear vulnerable. But you, you know all about hard. You've never taken the easy way. It takes a big man to forgive and you're one of the biggest men I know." He grabbed his coffee cup and stood up. "I think I need a refill."

----------------------

Allie had Joanna dressed in a pair of mauve pants and a mauve tee shirt with white bunnies on it. She covered that with a little mauve hoodie so she could put the hood up if it was too sunny and also protect her from the cool breeze that often came up in September. "You'll be four months old tomorrow," Allie told her daughter as she buckled her into her carrier.

Allie, dressed in a pair of black Chinos combined with a grey tank and a black blazer, slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and picked up her purse. "Now my little sweetheart, it's time for you to learn one of the things that embodies your place as a female in our society. Are you ready to go shopping?" She picked up the baby carrier and headed out to her car. After strapping Joanna in the back seat and getting in the driver's seat, they were off. Allie didn't notice the blue Firefly that followed her red Nissan Altima.

---------------------------

Reid sat at his desk, pen in hand. Morgan, Emily and JJ had gone to a nearby eatery for lunch but Reid had chosen to stay behind telling them he had things to catch up on that had accumulated over his four day absence. He pointed to his overflowing IN box as an example. He'd grabbed a sandwich and a chocolate bar from the vending machines which he munched on while he stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him. What he wrote would change lives. He had to think of the right thing to say. I guess you just start at the beginning he told himself as he put the pen to the paper.

_**Dear Dad,**_

---------------------------

Allie and Joanna wound their way up and down the aisles of the grocery store. Allie talked to her little girl as she pulled out a box of cereal, "Cinnamon Toast Crunch, we need to get this," she said, "it's Daddy's favorite." Joanna clapped her tiny hands together when Allie said the word "daddy." She moved down another aisle, "Oh, we need some of this," she said as she consulted her list and put a box of rice into the cart. She paid no mind to the shoppers around her so she failed to notice the blonde woman some distance behind her who picked things off the shelf and looked at them but put nothing in her cart.

-----------------------

_**I've been thinking a lot about the talk we had while you were in the hospital. I suffered greatly because of your desertion and had to deal with things as a child that many adults would find daunting. The lack of guidance still affects me today. As advanced as I am intellectually, I am still very inept socially. It's a hard thing to learn as an adult. Thank God I have Allie. She gets me through those awkward situations and my team has just come to accept it as a facet of my personality.**_

_**All my life I have sworn that I would never forgive you for leaving us and what I endured because of it. My decision had remained resolute. Jason Gideon, my mentor and a father figure to me for four years at the bureau, is having estrangement issues with his own son and I recently wrote him and told him I hoped his son had forgiven him.**_

_**I have, in the past, done things that have hurt the members of my team who are friends, really more like family, to me. Each one has forgiven me and our bonds have become stronger so I know the immense release one feels when that happens.**_

_**Lately, I've found I think of most things in life in terms of Joanna. I remember the guidance that I missed as a child so I know better where I need to guide my own child. I hope I never do anything to hurt her badly enough that she would be estranged from me but if I did, I would pray that she would find it in her heart to forgive me.**_

_**My friend Morgan told me today that when you trust, you give a part of yourself. You will have to earn that part of me. The one thing I am willing to give you today is my forgiveness. Dad, I know deep down I've always loved you. I forgive you.**_

_**Spencer**_

He folded the letter, put it in an envelope and addressed it to Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary. He placed it in his OUT box, sighed with relief and began to look at his mail.

------------------------

Allie pulled into the driveway and got out of the vehicle. She opened the back door, leaning over to undo the belt that held Joanna's carrier in place. She'd just take Joanna in and then come back out and lug in the groceries. Then she'd have to put them all away. Grocery shopping, unlike other shopping, Allie found, was a chore. She was about to lift Joanna's carrier out when she felt the car's back door being shoved against her. The metal cut into her legs throwing her off balance. As quickly as the door closed, it opened again and a woman Allie got only a slight glimpse of out of the corner of her eye, swung at her with something metal. Allie's breath was knocked out of her. She stumbled away from the car as the woman swung again. She had to get this woman away from her baby, Allie thought as she put her arms up to defend herself as the woman swung again and the object she now saw was a tire iron hit her on the left forearm. Allie felt the bone crack as she screamed out in pain. The woman swung again before Allie could recover and got her in the legs sending her sprawling to the ground. Allie screamed for help as the woman swung again this time hitting Allie on the head. Blood spurted from the gash and Allie screamed no more. Sharon Webb ran to the Altima, grabbed the baby carrier, hurried to the Firefly and drove away.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

-----------------------

The dispatcher was having trouble understanding the caller from 260 Emerson Street. "You've got to come quickly, she's on the ground. Oh and the baby. Her husband's an FBI agent; he'll know what to do."

"What's your name ma'am?"

"Louise," the woman replied, "but you've got to hurry. Poor Allie and the baby, someone has to call Spencer." Louise Crenshaw's hands were shaking as she held the phone and tried to make someone understand her next door neighbor needed help.

"Okay ma'am, we're sending someone."

Louise hung up her phone and ran out of her house as fast as her 80 year old legs would carry her. She'd grabbed a clean dish towel from the kitchen. She hurried, wishing her arthritis didn't hurt so much and she wasn't so out of breath. She finally reached Allie on the grass. She pressed her dish towel to Allie's head wound and waited for help to arrive. "Allie dear, wake up," she said and then she noticed something sticking out of Allie's blazer pocket, her cell phone. She knew how to use one. Her son had gotten her one but she always seemed to forget to charge the darn thing. She supposed her memory was going along with everything else. She saw the speed dial for Spencer's cell and pushed the button.

Reid was finishing a consult for a detective in Denver when his cell rang. Reid looked at the call display. "Hi my love, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Spencer, oh thank God, it's Louise. You've got to come. Allie's on the ground and there's blood and she took the baby."

"Louise, what are you talking about?" Spencer said urgently into the phone.

"Some woman was beating on Allie with something metal. She's on the ground and she's bleeding. I called 911. She took your little baby."

"I'm on my way Louise."

"Reid what happened," Morgan asked as he saw his friend's face go white.

"That was my next door neighbor. Some woman attacked Allie and she says she took Joanna," he said as he was running for the elevators.

Morgan and Prentiss were on his heels and Hotch, who had come out of his office just as Reid was relaying the gist of the phone call, put his cell to his ear, "JJ, get to the parking garage ASAP. Reid's in trouble." He knocked on Rossi's door and informed him and the two ran for the elevators.

-------------------------

Louise Crenshaw was holding her dish towel to Allie's head when the police cruiser pulled up in front of the house. Louise could see one of the officers talking on the radio on his shoulder. "Oh, thank God you've come. She needs help and the baby."

"What baby ma'am?" asked one of the officers, who was short, stocky and bald.

"Allie and Spencer have a little baby named Joanna. I saw the woman take her. She hit Allie with that," she pointed to the tire iron that had been discarded on the grass. Officer Woodland looked at it but did not touch it although he did notice blood and dark hair on one end of it.

Allie began to moan. "Ma'am, ma'am can you hear me?" the tall blonde Officer Jeffries asked.

Allie tried to lift her head but it hurt so much and then she heard a loud noise as a siren indicated the arrival of the ambulance. The paramedics grabbed their gear and began to attend to Allie while Officer Jeffries helped Louise Crenshaw to her feet and she silently thanked God she had put her depends on that morning. Officer Jeffries led Louise to the police cruiser to get her statement.

"You don't have to ask me all these questions young man. I called Spencer. He'll be here soon. He's an FBI agent. He'll know what to do. He's a doctor you know."

"I thought you said he was an FBI agent?" Officer Jeffries looked confused.

"Well he is, but he can be both can't he?"

"What kind of doctor is he?" the officer asked.

"Engineering," Louise replied as she put her index finger to her lip, "oh and mathematics and something else that has something to do with science."

Jeffries shook his head. Why did he always get these batty old birds that had no idea what they were talking about. There probably wasn't even a baby.

"Joanna," Allie said as the paramedics tried to assess her condition, "is Joanna alright?"

"Ma'am, if you could just keep still and let us examine you," one of the paramedics said as he flashed a pen light in her eyes, "pupils equal and reactive," he told his partner who was trying to dress the head wound. Allie screamed when he moved her left arm. "Squeeze my hand ma'am," he asked and Allie tried to obey the command. "No hand grasp left arm, it might be broken, let's splint the arm. The paramedic removed the arm splint from his bag and applied it to Allie's left forearm.

"Please, tell me if my baby's okay?" Allie begged the paramedics.

"What baby?" the paramedic dressing the head wound asked.

"My baby, Joanna," Allie screamed, "she's in the back seat of the car." One of the paramedics looked at the other and then at the empty back seat of the car that's door was still open. They looked at Officer Woodland and he silently shook his bald head.

Another siren heralded the arrival of CSU. Two technicians with their kits exited the vehicle. They surveyed the situation. Officer Woodland was trying to wrap the area in yellow crime scene tape. The CSU techs took out their cameras and started taking pictures. A crowd had begun to gather as curious neighbors left their homes to investigate why so many emergency vehicles were on their street.

The police, the paramedics, the CSU techs and the crowd all heard Allie Reid's strangled scream, "Somebody tell me about my baby."

Officer Woodland crouched down beside the woman. "Ma'am, your neighbor said that the woman who attacked you took your baby."

"What," Allie cried, "No, Joanna, Joanna." She tried to sit up but everything around her began to spin. "Spencer, I need Spencer, please, please get Spencer."

--------------------

"Can't you drive any faster Morgan?" Reid asked as he sat in the passenger seat of the SUV that sped down the I95 toward McLean. Hotch, Rossi and JJ followed closely behind in a second vehicle.

"Reid, I'm way over the speed limit already. It's a ways to McLean, you know."

"I know that Morgan. I drive it every day. Let me drive."

"No way man. You are way too wound up. You'll have us in an accident."

They heard Prentiss on her cell. "Yes, I see, thank you." She closed her phone and spoke to the men from the back seat. "I just talked to McLean police. A Louise Crenshaw called 911 saying she'd seen a woman beating on Allie with what proved to be a tire iron. Allie was unconscious on the lawn. She has a big gash in the side of her head. Paramedics are working on her and CSU is there. Mrs. Crenshaw said the woman took the baby."

----------------------

Emerson Street was deluged with more lights and sirens as two SUVs pulled up to the Reid home. Officer Jeffries noticed a young guy in gray cords, a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up topped with a maroon sweater vest jump out of the vehicle before it had come to a complete stop. The man was ducking under the crime scene tape when Officer Jeffries stepped forward to stop him, only to be stopped by a stern looking man in a black suit. FBI credentials were shoved in front of his face. "Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU," he nodded in Reid's direction. "SSA Dr. Spencer Reid is Al…the victim's husband."

"I told you so young man but you didn't want to listen to an old lady," Louise Crenshaw stated from her place beside the police cruiser.

"I'm sorry," he shrugged and looked at Hotch, "first she says the husband's an FBI agent and then she says he's a doctor. I asked her what kind of doctor and she says engineering and then she says mathematics and then she says some kind of science. How can I take her seriously when she tells me something like that."

"For your information Officer…Jeffries" Morgan said while he looked at the man's nametag as he stood in front of him, arms crossed, "Spencer Reid has doctorates in engineering, mathematics and chemistry."

Emily approached Louise, "Mrs. Crenshaw, I'm SSA Emily Prentiss. I work with Spencer. I wonder if you could tell me what you saw. How about you come over to the SUV and sit down. You must be tired and I'm sure this has been a stressful experience for you." Emily led the woman who seemed grateful for her kindness to the SUV as Officer Jeffries sheepishly hung his head.

-------------------------

"Allie," Spencer was down on his knees beside his wife. He took in he bandaged head and her splinted arm.

"Spencer," Allie screamed through her tears. "Thank God you're here. She took Joanna. She took my baby. I didn't…I didn't know who she was and she just attacked me like she hated me. Oh my God, do you think it's because of the letters. This is all my fault."

"Shh, nothing's your fault," Spencer kissed his wife's cheek. "I'm going to find Joanna, okay. I'll find her and I'll bring her right to you," Reid said through his own tears. "You have to let these people look after you so I can look for Joanna, okay?" Allie nodded. Reid nodded at the men who lifted Allie on the stretcher. He walked beside the stretcher as the paramedics wheeled her to the ambulance. "I'll see you soon okay?" he bent and softly kissed her lips, "I love you."

After the doors of the ambulance closed, Reid turned and rushed to the front door of his house with Morgan, Hotch and Rossi following quickly behind him. Reid ran down the stairs to his office and opened what looked like a wooden storage cabinet in the wall to reveal four monitors of the security cameras Andy Cummings had installed. He rewound the two that gave views of the front of the house. He didn't have to rewind far until he saw Allie pull into the driveway. A blue Firefly pulled up to the curb on the other side of the street. He saw Allie get out of the car and open the back door to release Joanna, totally unaware of a woman coming quietly behind her until she pushed the car door on Allie's legs. The men watched as the woman swung the tire iron at Allie as she stumbled to get her balance and tried to lead the woman away from her baby. Tears streamed down Reid's face as he watched the assault on the woman he loved. A strangled moan escaped his lips as Allie finally fell to the ground and the woman was clearly visible, the bloody tire iron in her hand. Reid froze the image as the men stared in shock at the face of Sharon Webb.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--------------------------

Reid took out his cell and hit speed dial. "Garcia, I need Sharon Webb's address. I want you to put out an Amber Alert. Get the picture of Joanna," he gulped and his voice quivered, "f...from my desk. Sharon Webb has her so you can get her picture from our files. She's driving a blue Firefly. I don't know the year or the license plate but you can probably get it from DMV."

"You got it. Her address is Apartment 23, 116 Victory Place. I'll get that alert out. Is there anything else I can do for you sweet boy?"

Reid was quiet for a moment before he choked out, "Pray."

"Already covered sweet thing."

"We have to get JJ to do a press conference," Reid said as he stood and headed for the door. The others followed him up the steps and outside where the CSU techs were bagging the tire iron. Reid tried to control his emotions. He'd seen this sort of thing many times but this time it was Allie's blood and hair and the person who'd done that to her had Joanna.

"Reid," Hotch said when the team were all together again in front of the Reid residence, "we can't work this case. We're emotionally involved."

"I understand what you're saying Hotch, I really do, but I can't just sit on my hands while the person who did that," he pointed to the house, "to Allie has our daughter. I understand if the rest of you have to back off. I'll take any flack for my actions," he said as he headed toward one of the SUVs.

"Hotch, I don't know about you , but I can't let him do this alone," Morgan said. "I'm with Reid and, like him, I'll take whatever repercussions there are."

Emily looked back and forth between Morgan and Hotch, waiting for Hotch to give the direct order that they were not to work this case but his stern countenance remained unchanged and his lips although pressed together in a scowl, said nothing. By not giving the direct order he was allowing civil disobedience among his team and thereby setting himself up for censure. "I'm in," Emily said as she turned to join Morgan and Reid.

JJ looked between Hotch and Rossi, both remained silent, "Me too," she said as she, too, joined the others.

"Your relationship good with Strauss these days?" asked Hotch as he put on his sunglasses.

"Is anyone's?" Rossi replied. "We can't not do this Hotch. It's his wife and his baby. He needs us."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it so we're in agreement when we're in front of Strauss defending the team's actions. Let's go." Hotch and Rossi went to the second SUV, "Okay, apartment 23, 116 Victory Place," he said as he got into the driver's side.

The ride to Sharon's apartment was made in relative silence, broken only by a call from Garcia. "What have you got for us mama?"

"Okay, I looked into Sharon Webb and it looks like this isn't the first time she's done this kind of thing. She was in trouble at her high school in Montpelier, Vermont. She was stalking a boy named Randy Fuller in her class and it got pretty out of hand. She even followed him into the boys' bathroom. His parents were irate and so were the parents of Suzanne Baker, the girl Randy liked. She did countless things to this girl including putting a dead rat in her locker. A police report was filed by the Bakers but it was sealed when Sharon's parents agreed to remove her from school and get her help." Garcia paused for breath. "She really disappears off the map after that. Transcripts from the U of MW show that she was home schooled after the incident and they moved to Trenton. Her father owned a successful car dealership and they kept Sharon away from people in the back doing the books for three years. At twenty her parents were killed in a car accident, drunk driver. Sharon sold the business and with her parents' life insurance she's a fairly wealthy woman. She registered at the university at the start of the fall semester last fall and was okay, it seemed, until Ray Norman kidnapped her. When she moved out of the dorm she moved into an apartment in Fredericksburg and didn't move to McLean until July."

"That's probably when she found out Reid lived in McLean," Emily suggested.

"Thanks baby girl," Morgan said as he ended the call and looked at Reid. "What are the odds of a psycho choosing a victim who turns out to be another psycho?"

"Surprisingly," Reid responded, "not that remote."

The team exited the vehicles when they arrived at 116 Victory Place, donned their vests, drew their weapons and entered the building. Hotch rang the caretaker's apartment for him to open the security doors for them. He came out of his apartment once he'd let them in but Rossi told him to go back in his apartment and stay there. Three rode the elevator and three climbed the stairs to the second floor gathering at apartment 23. Hotch knocked on the door. "Miss Webb, FBI, open the door." They waited but no response and no sound was heard from within.

"Do you want me to get the key from the super?" JJ asked.

"We don't have a warrant," Emily reminded them.

"We have probable cause," Reid replied as he reared back and kicked the door in with a strength his teammates had never seen. They entered the apartment, guns drawn but no one appeared to be there. The room was neat yet bland. A beige sofa and chair sat across from a small plasma screen TV, plain oak coffee and end tables completed the room. There was nothing personal or of color in the room. A small table that would seat two sat just in front of the small galley kitchen. Directly across from the door, in front of the room's only window, in between doors to what the team assumed were the bedroom and bathroom sat a desk that held a computer and printer. All around the room there were boxes that had yet to be unpacked.

"She moved here in July," JJ said and she hasn't unpacked yet!

"She wasn't planning on staying," Rossi replied. "In her mind, she thought she'd be living with Reid soon. Why pack again?"

Morgan had gone into the bedroom and said sadly, "Guys you have got to see this." The team rushed into the small room, not sure what they'd be seeing. A double bed sat in the centre of one wall. The wall across from the bed was covered from floor to ceiling with pictures of Spencer Reid.

Reid stared open mouthed at the wall with images of him as he led his life. There were pictures from the parking garage at Quantico. There were pictures of him in Starbucks and in the little eatery near the office. There were pictures of him at the scene of the bank hostage taking. There were pictures of him at the drugstore, the library, the gas station. There were pictures of him by his SUV in his driveway. There was a picture of him and Allie dancing on their date although the image of Allie had been blacked out. Finally there was a picture of them on the steps of the church; he was holding Joanna after her christening. He saw how the picture had been halved with red marker and BITCH had been written over the image of Allie. He longed to grab them off the wall and tear them to shreds but he had to leave them as they were. They were evidence. His life was evidence. How had he not seen her? He was trained to notice things and he never saw this woman.

The team was silent. No one knew exactly what to say to their teammate and friend. Even JJ who always seemed to be able to find the appropriate words in any situation was speechless.

"She's evolving," Morgan remarked. "First she began with the thank you note."

"And then the cookies," Emily added. "That's when she found out you were married and probably started stalking you more covertly."

"She saw Allie as her competition and the reason you two weren't together. She felt if she could just get rid of Allie, everything would be fine," Rossi interjected.

"When you went away with Allie, she probably felt Allie was keeping you from her and felt she needed to abolish the competition," Hotch put in.

JJ reached down to the bedside table and picked up two pill bottles in her gloved hands. "Risperidone and Lithium," she said. "These bottles were filled on May 13th and they're both still full. She hasn't taken any for almost four months."

"Risperidone is a neuroleptic and Lithium is a mood stabilizer. Doctors probably put her on them after her incident in high school although erotomanic or psychotic stalkers have proven to be extraordinarily resistant to treatment. It looks like she hasn't taken them since her abduction," Reid replied.

"I don't think she wants to hurt Joanna," he said at last. "I think she wants me to find them so we can be together. That's her delusion. She'd take Joanna someplace I'd know but that other people wouldn't readily think of." He pondered for a few moments. "I think I know where she took Joanna!"


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: I may be late posting tomorrow's chapter, the final chapter, as I have to leave to get my plane before 6am so I doubt I'll be able to post until I get home.

------------------------

As the team was again on the I95 headed east, Reid pulled a card out of his pocket and dialed his cell. "ER, Thompson," came the response when the call was answered.

"This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI. I was calling to inquire about the condition of my wife, Allie Reid?"

"Just a minute," the woman's voice said and he could hear her yell, "Who's got Allie Reid, the husband's on the phone." Some more time elapsed. "Hold on," the voice said again, "her nurse is coming."

Finally another voice came on the line, "Mike Harrison RN, how may I help you?" This voice was more pleasant and less harried.

"This is Spencer Reid; can you tell me how my wife Allie is doing?"

"She's had ten stitches in her head. Her left ulna is fractured. It was a clean break and she now has a cast on her left arm. She's got a lot of bumps and bruises all over her body. Her neuro checks have all been normal. Her blood pressure is a bit elevated but then in her situation, mine would be too. We did a CAT scan and there's no internal damage other than the gash to her head. She's worried about her daughter, of course."

"Could…could you tell her that I called and that I…that I love her. I hope to have Joanna back soon."

"I will sir," he said

Reid ended the call, "How's she doing?" Emily asked.

"As well as can be expected," was all Reid said as he looked out the window.

"So how do you know this is the place?" Morgan asked as they neared their destination.

"Something Garcia said made me think of it. She said Sharon had put a dead rat in that girl's locker in high school and that made me think of the rat we saw at the Shady Slumber. That's where she first saw me. In her mind, that would be 'our place,' the place where it all began."

It seemed to take forever until the two SUVs at last turned into the former Shady Slumber motel. The blue Firefly was parked in plain sight in front of the second last unit where Reid had found Sharon Webb. Reid was out of the vehicle in a nanosecond and headed for the door when Morgan stopped him. "Hold on man. You can't go in there half cocked." The others had caught up with him and vests were donned and positions were taken outside the door of unit eleven. Hotch raised one, two, then three fingers and the team burst in the door, "FBI freeze," Rossi said to Sharon Webb standing by the bed holding Joanna in her arms.

Reid's heart crumbled at the sight of his precious little Joanna in the pretty mauve outfit in which Allie had lovingly dressed her being held in the arms of this psychotic woman in the dingy dirty room. The baby saw Reid and began to squirm in Sharon's arms, reaching her arms out to her daddy. Reid's hands began to shake as he realized his glock was pointed at his own precious daughter. "Ah…Ah…" she kept saying as her arms reached for Reid.

"Sharon, why don't you hand over the baby to Dr. Reid," Hotch said. "There's nowhere for you to go."

"And if I don't, what are you going to do, shoot me?" She looked at the six weapons pointed at her and the baby in her arms. "I don't think so." She held on more tightly to Joanna, who was beginning to fuss.

Reid looked at his teammates weapons too as he tried not to panic. He had to think of something to end this peacefully. He couldn't risk anything happening to Joanna. At that moment, Gideon's words from years ago when he'd boarded that train in Texas came back to Reid, _Play into his delusion. _"No, nobody's going to shoot, see," he said as he laid his gun on the bed. "They insisted on coming," he flicked his thumb at his teammates. "I couldn't stop them, I tried. They're really upset with what happened to Allie."

"She was standing in our way," Sharon said.

"I know, I know you're right."

"That's why I took the baby, so we could be together."

"It was a good idea but we really don't need the baby, do we? We just need the two of us."

"But I thought you adored the baby," Sharon asked.

"Yeah, well that's what I let everybody think. Allie went and got pregnant so I kind of had to marry her and be a father even if it wasn't in my plans. So I play the role but the baby is really Allie's thing. So, why don't you ditch the kid and Allie can have the baby and we can have each other." He moved closer and Joanna reached her arms out again, beginning to cry, wondering why daddy wasn't picking her up. He ran his hand up Sharon's leg.

"If I give you the baby, how do I know you won't just run off with her?"

"No, I won't and to prove it, don't even give the baby to me. JJ'll take the baby," he stepped back and motioned JJ forward. JJ holstered her weapon and stepped up. Sharon hesitated for a moment, and then handed over the baby. Joanna reluctantly went to JJ although she was twisting and still reaching out for her daddy who was ignoring her. Reid closed his eyes in relief when his daughter was finally in his friend's arms. As they were leaving the room Joanna continued to fidget in JJ's arms, crying and reaching back for her daddy. When JJ and Joanna were out of the room, Reid turned to Sharon who smiled as he came toward her.

---------------------------

Allie sat on the stretcher in the ER. She had been attended to by so many people. The doctor had stitched the side of her head after Mike, her nurse had shaved off a big chunk of her hair. They kept checking her pupils, hand grasp and kept asking her how many fingers they were holding up. They'd x-rayed her arm and her skull, declaring she had a fractured ulna but no skull fracture. A CAT scan of her head had revealed no other damage. Then she'd been sent off to the cast room where an orthopedic physician had set the arm and applied a cast that was now drying on a pillow. It seemed every two minutes someone else was in to do something else to her. With all these people around she'd never felt more alone in her life. She wanted her husband and her daughter. What if Spencer couldn't find Joanna? Was this all her fault? Had the letters she'd sent to William Reid fallen into the wrong hands? Tears fell down her cheeks as Mike, a middle aged man with fair hair cut very short and a goatee entered. "Your husband just called to see how you were. He hopes to have your daughter back soon. He said to tell you he loves you."

---------------------------

When JJ had Joanna out of the room, Reid rushed forward and grabbed the smiling Sharon roughly by the arms. "How could you do such a thing to my wife you bitch? You could have killed her," he said as he shook her while Morgan and Hotch tried to pull him away from the woman.

"I only did it for us," she said as she reached to touch his face.

Reid reached out and slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me. There is no us. There never will be an us. I can't stand the sight of you," he yelled with derision. He heard Joanna wailing loudly. He shoved Sharon hard against the wall. "She's all yours. My daughter needs me." Reid turned and strode out of the room, brushing forcefully by Morgan and Hotch turning them slightly toward the door.

"You can't leave me," Sharon screamed like a banshee while reaching in one swift motion before anyone could stop her for Reid's glock still lying on the bed and pointing it at his back as he walked away. Her finger pressed on the trigger. As Reid took the wailing Joanna from JJ he heard cries of "Drop the weapon," and then gunfire erupted in the motel room. Reid closed his eyes and covered Joanna's ears.

When the team exited the motel room they found Reid jiggling a crying Joanna in his arms and feathering kisses on her head. "It's okay, you're safe now, daddy's got ya." He looked up at his teammates and they shook their heads. "We have to get Joanna to the hospital, to Allie."

"We can't leave now Reid, you know that," Hotch said. "We have to call this in and wait for CSU." Reid nodded, walked to one of the SUVs, got in the back seat and pulled out his cell phone.

Rossi came up to Hotch who stood looking at Reid in the back of the SUV. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Reid knew Sharon would be so enraged by his rejection that she would go after the object or her obsession, that she'd reach for his gun and we'd be forced to act. And that he also knew how resistant these stalkers are to any treatment, and that as long as she was alive Sharon Webb would be a threat to his family"

"Yeah, that."

"In Reid's state of mind, I mean with what happened to Allie and Sharon taking Joanna, he might not have been thinking clearly."

"Yeah, there's that."

"I guess we'll never know for sure."

"Nope."


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter folks. Thanks to all who read and reviewed and all who supported the story. Special thanks, as always, to mablereid for her help and guidance.

--------------------------------

Reid had taken some personal days to help Allie with Joanna since it was difficult with a broken arm. Joan had offered to come down but Allie had declined her mother's offer saying she, Spencer and Joanna needed this time alone. When Spencer had finally walked into the ER that evening, Joanna was crying. She was hungry and wet and Allie knew the instant she heard the cry it was her daughter. Spencer had flashed his badge and pushed past anyone in his way until he'd found her. He laid their daughter in her good arm and they'd both burst into tears. Allie's tears of joy at seeing both her daughter and her husband were safe and Spencer's at seeing what a crazed woman had done to the person he loved most. They had hugged and kissed each other and their baby for the longest time. Allie had fed her daughter and Mike had gotten them a diaper for Joanna.

Allie had been relieved when she'd learned that it wasn't someone from the prison who'd managed to get a hold of the letters she'd written to William and shocked to learn that it was a victim that Spencer had actually rescued who'd become obsessed with him that was responsible. Her mouth had dropped open when she'd heard about what happened in the motel room and she hated herself for feeling glad the woman was dead. The call Reid had been dreading came on the third morning he was home. He was to report to Section Chief Erin Strauss' office at 1pm that afternoon. It was time to face the music.

------------------------------

William saw the envelope drop through the bars and asked himself, like he was playing a game, who it was, Evan, Allie or maybe even Chico that was writing to him. He had decided it was Allie when he stood to pick up the envelope. The handwriting was not the loopy swirls he'd come to associate with his daughter-in-law and it didn't belong to either Evan or Chico. The postmark said Quantico, Virginia so that could mean only one thing. He sat on his bunk, ripped open the envelope and started to read the words his elder son had written. His eyes misted as his son's thoughts and feelings jumped off the paper and into his heart. _I forgive you, _he read. As tears streamed down his face, he knew that although bars and walls still imprisoned his body, his heart, at last, had been set free.

---------------------

Chico laid another slat of wood on the deck he was helping to build. Someone Mr. Graham knew had helped Chico get a job with a construction firm. He was still doing only simple things but would move to more difficult jobs as he gained experience. Chico was grateful for the work and being outside in the open air. It definitely beat the textile factory. While he was drilling screws into the boards that made up the deck floor he found time to think. Today his mind was on the professor. He wondered if he was still in the infirmary or back in general population. He was glad that the professor wouldn't have to work in the textile factory anymore either. He wondered if crazy Leon had spoken to him yet. Few, even in a rough place like Leavenworth, would talk to crazy Leon, a huge bald black man with a long crooked scar on his left cheek and tattoos covering both arms. He had arms the size of tree trunks. He'd killed four people with his bare hands as a teenager when he was high on PCP and was serving four consecutive life sentences with no possibility of parole. No one messed with Leon Jackson. Chico had talked to him a few times in the yard and had gotten strange looks from the other inmates. He wasn't a bad guy after he'd been off the PCP. He'd told Chico he was glad he was getting out and asked if he'd do him a favor when he was on the outside and Chico had said he would if he could. Leon had asked that Chico write him a letter now and then. Everyone he'd known on the outside had disowned him. He'd just like to get a letter once in a while. Chico had agreed. He'd known how lonely he'd felt and he had his abuella and the professor. What would it be like to have no one? Chico had asked for a favor in return and Leon had promised, "Once I get the word out in general population that I got the professor's back. Nobody gonna be botherin' him."

He was glad Mr. Graham had called him when the professor was in the hospital and he'd been able to call and talk to him. He wondered how Mr. Graham had known. He didn't know the professor and the professor hadn't known him or he wouldn't have had to ask for Mr. Graham's phone number. Chico stopped drilling and stared straight ahead as the revelation finally hit home. It was the professor who'd called Mr. Graham. It was the professor who was responsible for him being a free man.

---------------------

Allie had insisted that he wear a suit and tie to the meeting with Erin Strauss so Reid sat across from the section chief in his charcoal pinstripe. Next to him in his usual basic black was Hotch. "How are your wife and daughter?" Strauss asked as the meeting began.

"As well as can be expected, my wife has a broken arm and a gash on her head that required ten stitches. We're grateful it wasn't worse. Joanna was unharmed and thankfully too young to remember this."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said but her steely grey eyes held all the warmth of an arctic blizzard.

"Dr. Reid, the woman who attacked your wife and took your daughter was killed by your teammates when she attempted to shoot you with your own gun. How were you stupid enough to let that woman get possession of your weapon?"

Reid was quiet for a moment. "When we entered the room we had our guns drawn and Sharon Webb was standing with…hmm.." he cleared his throat, "Joanna in her arms. My…my hands began to shake when I realized I was pointing my weapon at my own daughter. I knew I couldn't shoot and she knew we wouldn't shoot as long as she held the baby so I played into her delusion, I put my gun down on the bed, pretending I cared about her and didn't care about the baby. I got her to finally give Joanna to Agent Jareau who took her out of harm's way."

"Why didn't you just cuff her at that point and place her under arrest?" Strauss asked.

"Because I had a few choice words for her for what she'd done and I wanted to throttle her but I could hear my baby crying and I had to go to her," Reid explained.

"You see Dr. Reid, that's why agents aren't supposed to handle cases where they're personally involved. Emotions cloud logical thought. Another team of agents should have handled this case and you should have known that Agent Hotchner."

Before Hotch could respond, Reid replied, "Hotch did say that but I beg to differ ma'am. I was the person Sharon Webb was obsessed with. I was the only person who would have been able to trade himself for my baby. I may have been emotionally involved but I was also the bargaining chip and even Unit Chief Hotchner could see that. It was unfortunate that Webb got her hands on my weapon and I take full responsibility for that but I still think my facing off with her was the only answer."

"Unfortunate, that's your answer to me, unfortunate" Strauss gave him a stony glare. "I'm not happy about this Dr. Reid. You failed to follow procedure and you were careless in the field and a woman is dead because of it. Give me your badge. We already have your weapon as evidence. You're suspended for two weeks without pay. After those two weeks you'll be notified if there will be further disciplinary action." Reid handed over his badge. "And Agent Hotchner, I suggest you get better control of your team."

When they left the office Reid said, "Sorry Hotch, I really didn't want to get you in hot water."

"It's okay Reid, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah Hotch, I'll be fine. I'll see you in two weeks." Reid made his way to the parking garage, got into his SUV and drove away. Two weeks, it was September, the weather was still nice. He'd take Allie and Joanna and they'd go up to the cabin and get away from it all. They would celebrate their first anniversary. It was a perfect idea. Having made up his mind he reached over and turned up the radio.

-----------------------

Allie and Joanna were both fast asleep. The country air had done them good. He sat in the same chair at the table like he'd done on that night that seemed so long ago now, so much had happened since then, and pulled out the letter and, as he had back then, began to read although he already knew every word.

_**Spencer, I knew it would be you who came to the cabin to check on me. You must be frightened. I apologize for that. I never meant to cause you any pain. I also never envisioned writing this letter. I search for a satisfactory explanation for what I'm doing. All I've come up with is a profiler needs to have solid footing. I don't think I do anymore. The world confuses me, the cruelty, indifference, tragedy. When my dear friend Sarah was murdered it tore a hole in me and I truly believed the way to handle the pain was to get back to our work as quickly as possible, get on to helping someone else. I thought I could handle Sarah's murder, work through it. The very first case we had was on a college campus.**_

Spencer finally understood completely what his friend, his mentor, his father figure was saying. He had never felt closer to him than at this moment. Their grizzly job had come into Gideon's home and now it had come into his. He didn't know what would happen in two weeks. All he knew was that he wouldn't have changed anything he'd done to protect his daughter. There could be other jobs. With his credentials they'd be lined up around the block. What there would never be was another Allie or Joanna, if anything ever happened to them. He would talk to Allie and no matter what came about in two weeks, he would do what was best for them. He looked at the letter again.

_**That was the last domino, the death of that girl, Hotch being suspended for something that was my fault. I said at the beginning of the letter that I knew it would be you to come up here. I'm sorry the explanation couldn't be better and I'm sorry it doesn't make more sense but I've already told you I just don't understand any of it any more. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just looking for it again, for the belief I had back in college, the belief I had when I first met Sarah and it all seemed so right, the belief in happy endings.**_

He closed the letter, walked to the bedroom, bent over Joanna's crib and kissed her softly. He slid into bed beside Allie and wrapped her in his arms. He would concentrate on Allie and Joanna, the here and now. Tomorrow would take care of itself.

-------------------------

The End


End file.
